Coup de Foudre a San Francisco
by Slopopina
Summary: Emma est stripteaseuse au Moulin Rouge, San Francisco. Alors qu'elle a perdu l'espoir depuis longtemps de faire une rencontre qui la sortira de son enfer personnel, elle rencontre Regina Mills, une femme d'affaires. Qui représente bien plus que ce qu'Emma pouvait imaginer.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1. Une inconnue célèbre.**

Le vent soufflait sur San Francisco quand Emma sortit de chez elle. C'était une de ces soirées de novembre, où l'on se demande vaguement si l'on n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester chez soi, comme la plupart des gens normaux. Car la plupart des adultes ordinaires ne sortent pas un mercredi soir, pour se rendre à un travail jugé peu recommandable.

Mais Emma ne s'était jamais considérée comme normale. Et loin d'en avoir honte, elle en était fière. « Les personnes qui se considèrent comme normales, ne peuvent voir que la couverture d'un livre : elles n'en verront jamais le contenu, ni ne seront capables de le comprendre » se disait-elle souvent. Aussi n'éprouvait-elle aucune gêne sur sa différence. Enfant, elle n'avait eu aucune famille et avait grandi sans parent, sous la surveillance de froides surveillantes n'éprouvant aucune forme de tendresse à son égard. En grandissant, elle n'avait eu qu'une seule amie. Qui l'avait, elle aussi, abandonnée, non sans l'avoir préalablement trahie. A 18 ans, elle avait fait la connaissance d'un garçon de son âge, qui lui avait promis monts et merveilles, l'avait mise enceinte, puis quittée.

Aussi, la confiance n'était pas chose aisée pour Emma. Toutes les personnes qui avaient – ou auraient dû compter –, l'avaient déçue. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Immanquablement. Inlassablement. Elle avait à présent 28 ans, et se retrouvait seule pour élever un enfant de 10 ans. Mais elle était habituée à la solitude. Elle la trouvait rassurante. Et lorsqu'elle était entourée de connaissances pendant quelques heures, elle retrouvait avec plaisir sa solitude. Elle l'accueillait à bras ouverts, soulagée, comme une vieille amie.

Ne vous méprenez pas : Emma aimait la convivialité, et était capable d'être aimable. Mais elle ne supportait plus l'idée d'un quelconque attachement affectif.

L'exception qui confirmait la règle était Henry, son fils. Il représentait le monde à ses yeux. Il lui aurait demandé la lune qu'elle aurait trouvé le moyen de la lui offrir sur un plateau, enrubanné d'un collier de fleurs rouges.

Pour élever son fils, elle avait dû trouver du travail. Rapidement. Elle avait d'abord songé à l'abandonner, à sa naissance… mais l'idée de le soumettre à l'enfer qu'elle-même avait vécu enfant, avait été trop dure. Elle l'avait gardé. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne maudisse son choix : « Henry mérite mieux », « je ne serai jamais à la hauteur », « je devrais faire mieux » étaient ses mantras quotidiens. Toutefois, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne bénisse sa décision. Comment aurait-elle pu vivre sans le sourire de son enfant ?

Le vent soufflait donc sur San Francisco lorsqu'Emma sortit de chez elle, en route pour son travail abhorré. Elle était stripteaseuse dans un cabaret branché des bas quartiers, du nom du Moulin Rouge. Ce clin d'œil au célèbre bâtiment parisien n'était, bien sûr, pas fortuit mais même Emma ne pouvait contester la ressemblance entre les deux édifices.

Elle s'était résolue depuis bien longtemps à ne jamais connaitre le destin d'une Satinei, ou d'une Vivian Wardii. Ce n'était pourtant pas le charme qui lui manquait. Emma était une jeune femme magnifique. Et nombreux étaient les clients qui ne venaient au Moulin Rouge que pour la voir danser, et l'entendre chanter. Elle était la star du cabaret : celle que tout le monde attendait, en trépignant d'impatience. Et lorsqu'elle montait sur scène, le public s'affolait instantanément.

Cette impression de pouvoir l'avait grisée, au départ. Elle avait même adoré danser pour eux, fut un temps. Mais cette période était révolue. Rien d'incroyable n'était ressorti de cette vie. Elle avait rêvé rencontrer la personne de ses rêves, dans cet endroit. Elle avait fantasmé sur l'idée que ladite personne serait millionnaire et la sortirait de sa détresse, de ses craintes. Rien n'était arrivé. Et tous les soirs, elle se rendait à son travail, en ayant perdu la flamme qui l'animait auparavant : l'espoir.

Lorsqu'Emma arriva au Moulin Rouge, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour se changer et se maquiller. Mécaniquement – bien que méthodiquement – elle se prépara, songeant à Henry. Depuis tout petit, elle l'avait laissé seul le soir, chez eux. L'enfant était habitué. Il savait qu'il devait se brosser les dents puis se coucher. Mais dix ans après, Emma ne le supportait toujours pas. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas être capable de lire une histoire à son fils pour qu'il s'endorme. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que si leur appartement venait à être cambriolé, Henry serait seul et sans défense.

Elle aurait eu les moyens de s'acheter une maison. Mais la convoitise et l'insécurité auraient alors étaient bien plus grandes. Et la solitude d'Henry bien plus pesante. Elle avait donc renoncé à acquérir un bien immobilier de cette envergure : leur appartement, parfaitement aménagé et suffisamment grand pour deux, leur suffisait amplement après tout. Seul le travail d'Emma posait problème, au fond. Mais qu'aurait-elle bien pu faire d'autre ? Elle n'avait aucune qualification. Et l'avantage d'être stripteaseuse était la quantité d'argent qu'elle gagnait. Elle n'aurait jamais pu pourvoir aux besoins d'Henry sans cela…

« Toujours aussi rêveuse, bouche d'or », une voix rieuse l'interpella.

Emma ne se retourna même pas. Elle se contenta de regarder son interlocutrice dans le reflet du miroir qu'elle utilisait. Elle haussa un sourcil et répondit, d'un ton enjoué – et forcé :

« Je me prépare mentalement, Ruby »

Ruby était la danseuse qu'elle préférait au Moulin Rouge. Elle avait toujours été gentille avec elle – bien qu'elle eut pris la fâcheuse tendance à l'appeler « bouche d'or ». Ce surnom lui venait du fait que, passée une certaine heure, tous les clients scandaient son prénom. Pour une raison quelconque, Ruby en était arrivée à ce sobriquet. Emma avait fini par se faire une raison, et l'avait accepté, las. De plus, Ruby semblait être la seule personne de son lieu de travail à ne pas avoir peur de lui parler. Les autres filles, sans être hostiles, étaient indifférentes et silencieuses à son égard. Mais peu importait à Emma.

« Tu parles. Ils t'attendent tous. Comme si tu avais besoin d'une préparation » Ruby s'esclaffa.

Emma sourit en retour. Mais en se regardant dans le miroir, Emma ne put voir que le vide de ses yeux, et ses lèvres figées, froides. Elle pouvait duper ses collègues de travail. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais se cacher à elle-même le trou béant qui semblait occuper sa poitrine et investir son regard.

« Tu entends ça ? Il est même pas 10h, et ils commencent déjà à te réclamer ! » Ruby poursuivit, hébétée.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas habituée depuis le temps » Emma ricana, sarcastique.

« Je le suis. Et cela m'impressionne toujours » la jeune femme persifla. « Tu devrais y aller, bouche d'or. Gold va pas être content si tu les fais trop attendre »

Emma grimaça à l'entente de ce nom. Encore une raison pour laquelle elle n'aimait pas son travail : son employeur était un vieux lutin perfide et sournois que toutes ses employées craignaient.

Comme tous les soirs, son entrée en scène fut un triomphe. Et comme tous les soirs, son assurance et son charisme enflammèrent le cœur de ces hommes et femmes perdus, à la recherche de quelques secondes de répit, dans ce monde qui tourne toujours plus vite. Trois heures plus tard, son service était terminé. Elle était exténuée… mais pouvait rentrer chez elle. Ce fut donc d'un pas énergique et guilleret qu'elle se dirigea vers son patron pour récupérer son argent. Mais celui-ci la retint.

« Une seconde, Emma. Un client veut te voir. En privé » lui dit-il.

Son rictus en disait suffisamment long.

« Vous savez très bien que je ne fais pas ça, Gold » Emma le mit en garde.

« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas le genre de personne à qui l'on peut dire non, Emma » Gold répondit, menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Une danse ? » Emma souffla, battue.

« Qu'est-ce qu' _elle_ veut. C'est une femme, ma chère » se moqua le petit homme.

Emma se sentit immédiatement rassurée. Elle aimait les femmes. Ou en tout cas, préférait les femmes aux hommes. Elle trouvait celles-ci moins dangereuses, moins terrifiantes. Plus belles, aussi.

« OK. Elle est où ? »

Gold la conduisit dans le carré VIP. Elle ne se rendait dans cet endroit que les soirs d'anniversaire. Lorsqu'elle était certaine de récolter un maximum d'argent... et qu'aucune de ses collègues ne pouvait assurer le show.

Gold se contenta de lui ouvrir la porte, et ne prit même pas la peine de passer l'embrasure. _Cela ne_ _serait surement pas bien vu par la cliente_ , supposa Emma. Cette dernière rentra donc dans la pièce, sans hésitation. Avec toute l'assurance dont elle était capable. Et stoppa net, dès que son regard se posa sur la créature assise devant elle.

Cette femme ne ressemblait à aucune autre femme qu'elle avait croisée au Moulin. Elle était habituée aux androgynes, aux filles coincées, et aux dames perdues, en quête d'une aventure d'un soir. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré une personne qui irradiait le pouvoir par tous les pores de sa peau. Qui n'avait pas besoin de se mouvoir pour avoir l'attitude d'une reine, et l'arrogance d'un monarque. Qui n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour que son corps entre en fusion.

Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait : Emma était tombée amoureuse de cette femme dès que son regard s'était posé sur elle.

L'inconnue daigna enfin lever les yeux dans sa direction. Jusqu'à présent, son portable avait semblé plus intéressant. Elle arqua un sourcil en la dévisageant. Et voyant qu'Emma restait interdite, elle lâcha avec la plus grande ironie :

« Bonsoir »

Sa voix était grave. Emma sentit son estomac se tordre. Aucune voix n'était comparable à celle de cette brune ténébreuse.

« Bonsoir » Emma répondit, presque timidement.

Son assurance s'était soudain envolée. La brune sourit.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous »

Emma fronça les sourcils, interdite. Ce n'était pas le genre de requête habituelle. Elle s'exécuta pourtant.

Voyant qu'Emma ne parlerait pas, la jeune femme ténébreuse prit la parole une fois de plus :

« Regina Mills » se présenta-t-elle froidement.

« Emma Swan » répondit la stripteaseuse.

La poignée de main fut sèche, sévère, et brève. Pourtant Emma ne put réprimer un frisson. Elle n'avait encore jamais rien ressenti de tel pour qui que ce soit. Elle se sentait intimidée. Excitée. Sa réaction était tout bonnement ridicule.

« Vous vous demandez surement ce que je vous veux, Mademoiselle Swan ? » Regina continua, froidement.

« Je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour parler chiffons ? » Emma hasarda, regagnant peu à peu son assurance devant la froideur de la jeune femme.

Elle n'aurait pas su comment réagir si cette déesse s'était montrée aimable avec elle. Mais le dédain ne l'effrayait pas. Si Regina avait besoin de combler sa solitude – et son lit – Emma ne refuserait pas.

La brune eut un rictus.

« Non, en effet. Je suis avocate. Il se trouve que l'un de mes clients recherche une jeune femme pour sa prochaine comédie. Je me demandais si cela vous intéresserait ».

Le ton était professionnel. Calme. Posé. Emma éclata de rire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle rit authentiquement. Regina la fixa dédaigneusement, silencieuse. Emma se calma rapidement et ricana.

« Vous savez, il vous suffit de me dire que vous voulez m'amener chez vous pour la nuit. Pas besoin de me raconter des histoires »

Regina ouvrit de grands yeux ronds devant l'audace affichée de cette danseuse. Après quelques secondes pourtant, elle surmonta sa surprise, et réintégra son masque d'indifférence sarcastique.

« Je croyais que vous étiez une danseuse. Pas une prostituée » fit-elle remarquer.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, Regina. Je ne vous ferai pas payer ce… service » Emma répondit, cherchant délibérément à tester les frontières de son interlocutrice.

Mais à son grand étonnement, ce fut au tour de Regina de rire ouvertement.

« Je ne cherchais pas un moyen de vous attirer dans mon lit, Mademoiselle Swan. J'ai pour habitude d'être directe. Je l'aurais été si j'avais voulu coucher avec vous, croyez-moi » Regina dit.

Son masque d'ennui était revenu sur son visage, mais pourtant ses yeux la trahissaient : elle aimait cet échange, peut-être autant qu'Emma.

« Dans ce cas, vous ne voulez pas coucher avec moi ? »

« J'ai suffisamment d'amants pour le moment » Regina feignit l'ennui.

« Pour quelqu'un qui se veut direct, je trouve votre réponse assez ambiguë » Emma remarqua.

Regina sourit largement, cette fois ci. Et son sourire semblait réel.

« Parfait, Mademoiselle Swan. Vous savez danser. Vous savez chanter. Vous savez flirter. Et vous savez réfléchir. Ma proposition tient toujours, vous savez. Si vous êtes intéressée, je suis persuadée que mon client le sera aussi »

« Très bien, Miss Mills. Je rentre dans le jeu. Qu'est-ce qu'une avocate telle que vous fait ici ? Comment se fait-il que le client dont vous me parlez ne me fasse pas lui-même sa proposition ? »

Regina sourit encore. Mais cette fois, son sourire était carnassier.

« Je suis ici parce que votre patron avait une affaire pour moi. Et je lui devais un service. Mon client n'est pas ici, mais à New-York pour le moment. C'est un ami proche, cependant. Et je sais que votre profil pourrait l'intéresser ».

Emma siffla, ironique.

« Vous connaissez un réalisateur new-yorkais, mais vous devez des services à des personnes telles que Gold, donc ? »

Regina roula les yeux. Elle commençait à se lasser, visiblement. Emma sourit encore plus largement. _Parfait_ , songea-t-elle.

« Oui, Robert était un ami proche de ma mère. Et comme vous devez le savoir, nous ne choisissons pas nos familles. Par conséquent, je réponds encore à l'heure actuelle des agissements stupides de mes parents »

« Ça doit pas être facile pour une grande avocate telle que vous de se retrouver ici pour réparer les erreurs de sa famille » Emma haussa un sourcil.

Son ton n'aurait pu être plus sarcastique. Elle s'attendait à voir Regina se lever et partir sans regarder en arrière, mais celle-ci la surprit encore.

« Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point… _Mademoiselle Swan_ »

Son ton, purement sexuel, fit presque entrer Emma en transe. Et c'était ce que voulait Regina, bien entendu.

« _Okay_ … Comment s'appelle votre ami ? »

« Son nom n'a aucune importance, pour le moment » Regina répondit, évasive.

« Si vous voulez une réponse concrète, son nom a de l'importance, _Regina Mills_. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver à l'arrière d'une voiture, taillant une pipe à un inconnu alors que l'on me filme »

« J'ai bien compris que vous vous sentiriez plus à l'aise avec une femme qu'avec un homme, Mademoiselle Swan. Mais je peux vous assurer que le travail que je vous propose actuellement n'a rien à voir avec de la pornographie »

Emma se retrouva bouche bée. Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre à présent. Et c'était chose rare que de réduire au silence cette force de la nature. Elle n'en respecta l'inconnue que davantage…

« Bien… je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de chercher à vous convaincre. C'est votre problème, après tout. Si vous préférez rester ici, grand bien vous fasse. Toutefois, je serai sur San Francisco pour les trois prochains jours. Voici ma carte, n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous changez d'avis. Bonne soirée, Miss Swan »

Sur ce, la déesse partit. Emma se retrouva seule, l'image de Regina Mills imprimée sur sa rétine. Et ses mots résonnant dans sa tête. Elle enfouit mécaniquement le bout de papier dans la poche de sa veste et quitta l'établissement.

Se pouvait-il que Regina eut-été sérieuse ? Elle n'avait pas cherché à profiter d'elle… Elle n'avait rien fait de déplacé d'ailleurs. Elle s'était contentée de lui laisser sa carte. Et une personne mal intentionnée ne s'en serait surement pas arrêté là, n'est-ce pas ?

Arrivée chez elle, Emma vérifia que son enfant dormait, avant de se diriger dans sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla et se démaquilla en vitesse avant de s'asseoir dans son lit et d'ouvrir son ordinateur. Une recherche Google rapide, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle trouva ce qu'elle voulait.

 **Regina Mills**

Regina Lana Mills, née le 15 juillet 1977 à Brooklyn dans l'État de New-York, est une avocate américaine. Elle est aujourd'hui principalement reconnue pour son rôle de premier conseiller près le secrétaire général de l'Organisation des Nations unies. Son statut d'avocat international spécialisé en droit des affaires internationales et en droit humanitaire l'a amené à fréquenter des diplomates, très rapidement.

En 1999, elle obtient son diplôme de droit international public à Harvard. En 2000, elle devient agrégée de philosophie, et gagne un concours de dissertation parrainé par la Croix Rouge.

Emma arrêta sa lecture. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une telle personne ait pu la remarquer, elle. Lui adresser la parole. Flirter avec elle. Elle se rongea nerveusement les ongles.

Sa proposition était donc réelle, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Mais comment oserait-elle la rappeler maintenant qu'elle savait tout ça ? Elle passerait vraisemblablement pour une idiote, inculte et inintéressante… mais après avoir vu le profil de Regina, c'est ce qu'elle était sans aucun doute… Elle n'avait aucune chance avec une femme comme elle, c'était évident. Emma se rappela soudain les propos qu'elle avait tenu… elle se serait giflée. Comme avait-elle pu parler si crument ?

Exaspérée par son propre comportement, elle referma violemment son ordinateur et se laissa tomber en arrière, sur ses coussins. Elle se mordit la lèvre, en fermant les yeux. Et chercha à se remémorer mot pour mot tout ce qu'elle avait dit à cette déesse. Le résultat fut embarrassant. Et Emma ne put s'empêcher de ricaner de sa bêtise.

« _Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'elle doit souvent entendre à l'ONU_ » songea-t-elle. « _Au moins, elle se souviendra peut-être de moi_ »

Elle s'endormit finalement. Mais elle ne trouva le repos qu'en imaginant tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire à cette prodigieuse et célèbre inconnue…

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Le lendemain matin, Emma se réveilla au son de son réveil. Machinalement, elle l'éteignit et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour faire le petit-déjeuner de son fils. Celui-ci se leva quelques minutes après, et vint lui faire un bisou avant de s'attabler. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils eurent bu leurs chocolats chauds qu'ils s'adressèrent la parole… le réveil était toujours un moment difficile pour les Swan.

« Ça a été le travail hier soir ? »

« Ca va, oui » Emma répondit à son fils.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Regina lui revint en mémoire. Elle s'étrangla presque dans son jus d'orange.

« M'man ? Tout va bien ? » Henry demanda, inquiet.

« Oui, oui, ça va. Je viens juste de me rappeler quelque chose » sa mère éluda.

Henry eut un sourire en coin.

« C'est qui ? »

« Comment ça, c'est qui ? » Emma lança, paniquée.

« Ce quelque chose dont tu viens de te rappeler… c'est qui ? » Henry expliqua, excédé des réticences de sa mère.

Emma se serait fâchée du ton de son fils, si elle ne l'avait pas trouvé aussi amusant. Henry était vraiment trop perspicace pour son âge.

« Elle s'appelle Regina. Elle m'a proposé du travail »

« Tu as déjà du travail » Henry fit remarquer.

« Elle m'a proposé de rencontrer un réalisateur » Emma précisa.

Henry ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Un réalisateur ? Elle t'a proposé un travail _d'actrice_ ? »

« Je crois bien, oui » Emma affirma.

« Oh mon Dieu, M'man ! C'est génial ! Quand est-ce que tu le rencontres ? » Henry demanda, au comble de l'excitation.

« Ben en fait… quand Regina m'a dit tout ça, je l'ai pas vraiment crue, tu vois ? Enfin, c'est logique, non ? Et du coup, j'ai dit des choses assez stupides je pense. Mais en rentrant à la maison hier soir, j'ai fait des recherches sur elle, et il se trouve qu'elle ne mentait pas, et… » Emma s'arrêta, en faisant un geste de la main exaspéré.

« Et tu ne veux pas la recontacter parce que tu as peur de passer pour une imbécile ? » Henry devina.

« Oui… on peut dire ça comme ça » Emma soupira, découragée.

« Tu sais, on s'en fout de ce qu'elle pense de toi, Maman. Si elle peut te faire rencontrer un réalisateur, c'est ça le plus important, non ? Tu devrais lui téléphoner… ou aller la voir directement et t'excuser de ton comportement d'hier soir ? C'est toujours ce que tu me dis de faire quand j'agis pas correctement » Henry proposa.

Emma rit doucement.

« Oui, c'est vrai, petit. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment où la trouver » Emma fit remarquer.

« Si tu l'as aussi facilement trouvée sur Internet, je pense que ce sera facile de voir ou elle est susceptible de se rendre dans les jours à venir »

Emma regarda son fils avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Tu es sur que tu n'as que onze ans ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Certain. Tu as besoin d'aide pour chercher sur Internet, ou ça va aller, Mamie ? »

Emma rit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils cherchaient ensemble.

« Wow ! Elle est à l'ONU ? Ouais, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as peur de passer pour une imbécile, maintenant… » Henry dit, amusé.

« Merci Henry. Tu m'aides beaucoup » Emma répondit, sur le même ton.

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle donne une conférence ce soir »

« Où ? » Emma demanda, avec un peu trop de précipitation peut-être.

Henry ricana.

« A Stanford, à 18 heures »

« Évidemment… » Emma grimaça. « Tu n'as pas un peu plus précis ? Je suis quasiment sûre que Stanford s'étend sur des kilomètres »

« Oui, une trentaine de kilomètres pour être précis… mais bon, à mon avis, le secrétariat de l'université saura t'indiquer » Henry lui dit, sarcastique.

« Elle est portes ouvertes sa conférence ? »

« Aucune idée… c'est pas indiqué » Henry fronça les sourcils.

Il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir de réponse. Emma sourit.

« Merci, Hen'. Bon allez, file te préparer, et je t'emmène à l'école »

Henry se prépara en un temps record, et ils se retrouvèrent en route en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

« Tu vas y aller alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas… la conférence est à 18 heures, tu finis les cours à 15 heures… et je commence le boulot à 21 heures… » Emma réfléchit.

« Donc c'est bon » Henry insista, jovial.

« On en reparle tout à l'heure » Emma sourit.

« M'man ? Je pourrai venir ? »

Emma le regarda, surprise.

« Ça te ferait plaisir ? »

« C'est mon rêve d'être accepté à Stanford… et Regina travaille pour l'ONU » il lui répondit.

Emma sourit. Mais elle était soucieuse. Cette université coûtait une véritable fortune.

« Très bien. On ira tous les deux, alors »

Son choix était fait. Henry voulait être accepté dans une grande université, elle aurait besoin d'encore plus d'argent. Son fils passait avant tout. Et tant pis si elle devait se ridiculiser devant cette femme. Son coup de cœur ne se mettrait pas en travers de l'avenir d'Henry…

i Moulin Rouge, Nicole Kidman

ii Pretty Woman, Julia Roberts

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'ai deux autres fanfictions à écrire – oui, je sais, c'est pas bien – mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de commencer celle-là.** **On m'a récemment demandé pourquoi je n'écrivais pas en français (non je ne parle pas du tout de toi Loulouche :p), et du coup je me suis un peu interrogée… pourquoi pas, après tout ?**

 **Du coup, me voilà. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Et surtout dites-moi si une suite vous intéresserait ! Bonne journée a tous :) Et belle vie, les amis !**

 **S.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2. Une conférence mouvementée.**

Emma passa la journée à s'interroger sur la manière d'aborder Regina. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait qu'elle était sur le point imminent de se ridiculiser. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. C'était trop tard. Henry avait décidé pour elle. Et il était toujours passé avant tout le reste.

Quand il fut enfin l'heure d'aller le récupérer à l'école, elle tremblait. Et fumer ne servit à rien. Cela l'aidait de temps en temps, après une soirée au club particulièrement difficile. Mais aujourd'hui, cela ne lui fit aucun effet. Résignée, elle observa son fils rentrait précipitamment dans la voiture.

« Coucou M'man ! »

« Hey, Hen'. C'était bien les cours ? »

« C'est encore mieux maintenant que c'est fini et qu'on va à Stanford » l'enfant s'écria, survolté.

« On repasse par la maison, d'abord. Faut qu'on se change, on ne va pas y aller comme ça, gamin ».

Henry regarde ses vêtements.

« Je trouve que l'uniforme me vieillit. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je garde mes vêtements, tu sais » lui fit-il remarquer.

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je t'ai lavé et repassé un autre uniforme » Emma sourit.

Son fils lui adressa un immense sourire avant de se tourner vers la route. L'excitation émanait de lui par vagues. Et son énergie apaisa Emma. Il semblait si confiant, si sûr de lui… sa certitude était réconfortante.

Ils se changèrent donc. Henry mit un uniforme propre et parfaitement repassé, tandis qu'Emma enfila une robe de soie noire, très élégante. Pour faire plus professionnelle, elle s'attacha les cheveux, se maquilla légèrement, et mit une veste de costume. Quand elle fut satisfaite du résultat, c'est-à-dire une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bains. Henry siffla.

« Wow, M'man. T'es canon ! Tu cherches à lui plaire ou quoi ? »

Emma rougit. Henry leva ses sourcils dans une mimique qui ressemblait en tout point à celle de sa mère. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Emma se chaussa, silencieuse et Henry suivit son modèle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient sur place. Emma eut à peine le temps de se garer qu'Henry sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le secrétariat d'un pas assuré. Emma le suivit, amusée. Elle avait bien fait de le prendre avec elle. Il se chargerait de tout.

« Bonsoir Madame. Nous sommes ici pour assister à la conférence de Madame Mills » Henry expliqua.

La secrétaire sourit, attendrie, et complètement incapable de résister à son charme. Emma ne lui en voulait pas. Son fils pouvait se montrer absolument craquant quand il le voulait. Elle regarda Emma avec admiration avant de reporter son attention sur l'enfant.

« Bonsoir bonhomme ! Madame Mills donnera sa conférence dans le Main Quad, bâtiment E. Vous devriez trouver facilement »

Henry la remercia chaleureusement et entraina sa mère derrière lui. Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire. Tout cela semblait tellement irréel.

La traversée du campus fut magnifique. Les bâtiments, les jardins… tout était grandiose. Emma regretta de ne pas avoir pu faire d'études. Dans un tel environnement, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à travailler avec acharnement pour réussir.

Ils arrivèrent à destination sans aucune difficulté, comme l'avait prédit la secrétaire. La salle était immense. Très peu de personnes étaient déjà présentes. Henry et Emma se regardèrent, hésitants. Il n'était pas encore 17 heures. Henry sembla prendre une décision avant qu'Emma ait pu parler. Il s'assit en plein milieu de la salle, et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Emma soupira intérieurement. Mais elle s'exécuta.

« Tu sais sur quoi est la conférence ? » Emma chuchota.

« Sur la liberté de circulation des personnes, la liberté de circulation des biens, et leur difficulté grandissante d'application dans l'espace international » Henry récita.

Emma le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Tu as retenu ça ? »

« Ça m'a semblé super intéressant, oui »

Emma sourit, incrédule. Son fils avait tout d'un génie. Et elle se demandait bien de qui il tirait cela.

Les gens arrivèrent rapidement. Cela ne faisait pas dix minutes qu'ils étaient installés que la moitié de la salle était déjà pleine. A 18 heures, la salle était bondée. Nombreux étaient les étudiants assis par terre, près des portes et le long des rangées. Emma n'en revenait pas. Elle écoutait les conversations de certains, qui ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à l'égard de Regina.

« Tu te rends compte qu'elle a accepté au dernier moment cette conférence ? Elle part en Israël dans trois jours pour rencontrer le premier ministre, mais elle a quand même accepté de venir nous donner une conférence »

« Je sais ! Elle est simplement incroyable ! C'est la première fois que je la vois en vrai… mais sur les photos, c'est un véritable canon, non ? »

« T'as pas idée, mon vieux ! »

Henry ricana dans son coin, en regardant sa mère se décomposer. Elle lui lança un regard réprobateur - peu impressionnant cependant. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire peur à son fils…

Regina arriva enfin. La bouche d'Emma s'assécha. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Et elle l'avait vue la veille. Elle portait une jupe crayon noir qui moulait parfaitement ses formes, et une veste de costume en tout point semblable à celle d'Emma. Son apparence était tout bonnement parfaite. Quand Regina monta sur l'estrade, toute la salle retint son souffle pendant quelques secondes, avant d'exploser en applaudissements assourdissants. Regina sourit avec humilité, et prit place. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'assit à ses côtés et dit :

« Bonsoir à tous. Merci d'être venus si nombreux ce soir pour écouter notre invitée de qualité. Sa réputation la précède bien sûr, et nul ici présent n'ignore son rang, mais permettez-moi de vous la présenter. Regina Mills, une des plus grandes avocates de son temps, diplomate à ses heures perdues, polyglotte et humaniste nous fait l'honneur de se joindre à nous ».

La salle explosa en applaudissements, une fois de plus. Regina prit alors la parole. Et Dieu que cette voix était grave et excitante.

« Bonsoir à tous. Merci, Monsieur le président de cette présentation, et merci, chers étudiants de votre accueil chaleureux. Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous n'avez rien à envier à Harvard ou Yale »

Le public se mit à rire.

« Ils étaient même moins dynamiques que vous, si j'ose dire. Mais je vous interdis de le leur répéter »

Les étudiants applaudirent une fois de plus, enchantés. Emma elle-même ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la décontraction et le charme époustouflants de cette femme. Regina se lança dans son discours. Ses mots étaient recherchés, mais simples et percutants. Tout le monde semblait boire ses paroles. Henry le premier. En fait, Emma était convaincue d'être la seule personne de l'assemblée incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la beauté de cette déesse.

Elle retint quelques mots comme « entrave de circulation physique et morale », ou encore « évolution des droits de l'homme ». Mais en toute vérité, elle aurait été incapable de dire sur quoi portait la conférence. En revanche, elle aurait pu décrire la bouche de son inconnue à la perfection. De même que ses yeux, son tailleur, et ses cheveux.

Elle fut surprise quand les étudiants se levèrent en une seule motion pour faire un standing ovation. Elle était complétement perdue dans les yeux de Regina. Elle fut moins surprise de voir Henry l'acclamer avec emphase. Elle sourit avec tendresse en le regardant. Elle ne pouvait pas croire la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir un fils tel que lui. Il se tourna alors vers elle.

« Tu es prête M'man ? C'est le moment d'aller lui parler ! »

La gorge d'Emma se serra, mais elle acquiesça tout de même. _Tu fais ça pour Henry_ , se rappela-t-elle. Une grande majorité de personnes était attroupée autour de Regina, la harcelant de questions. Celle-ci y répondait en souriant, patiente. Emma intima à Henry d'attendre. Elle ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole en public, ce qu'Henry semblait comprendre aisément. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, alors que Regina cherchait ses mots pour répondre à une énième question, son regard se posa sur Emma. Elle sembla perdre le fil de sa réflexion, et haussa un sourcil. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. Elle reporta son attention sur l'étudiante, et finit de répondre. Puis elle se tourna vers l'homme, qui était toujours à son coté, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

L'homme opina du chef, et dit avec force :

« Ce sera tout pour les questions, aujourd'hui. Merci de votre participation. Bonne soirée à tous »

Et ils partirent tous deux. Emma resta bouche bée. Henry affichait l'expression d'une personne qui aurait mangé des oursins par inadvertance. Ils se regardèrent dépités. Et Emma sourit à son fils, malgré son immense déception.

« Tant pis ! Une prochaine fois »

Henry acquiesça, abattu. Elle le reconduisit lentement jusqu'à la voiture, en essayant de le réconforter. Mais Henry avait perdu tout son enthousiasme et son entrain.

« Alors tu as trouvé ça comment, gamin ? »

« La conférence était super » ronchonna-t-il, en tapant du pied dans un caillou.

« C'est vrai, ça t'a plu ? Tu as tout compris ? » Emma s'étonna.

« Ben… plus ou moins. J'avais pleins de questions à lui poser »

« Ah bon ? Comme quoi ? » Emma voulut savoir, curieuse.

« Tu penses que tu pourrais y répondre ? » Henry lui demanda, sceptique.

« Je peux au moins les entendre » Emma sourit.

« Eh bien… par exemple, elle a parlé de frontières morales autres que physiques. Et je voulais lui demander a quoi elle pensait en particulier » Henry expliqua.

« A ton intonation, je suis sure que tu as déjà une idée derrière la tête » Emma rigola.

« Oui » Henry sourit. « Je pensais au mariage »

Emma s'arrêta de marcher, surprise. Henry la percuta doucement, surpris qu'elle s'arrête. Et une voix grave, que tous les deux connaissaient désormais bien, se fit entendre juste derrière eux.

« Et que pensiez-vous à propos du mariage, Monsieur ? »

Henry se retourna vivement pour regarder son interlocutrice. Son visage se transfigura de joie. Emma ne releva pas de suite le regard. Elle le garda fixer sur Henry et sur sa réponse.

« Je me disais que les règles sur le mariage ne sont pas les mêmes dans tous les États. Si on prend les États-Unis, par exemple, certains États reconnaissent le mariage homosexuel quand d'autres ne le reconnaissent pas. Donc je pense que pour les couples homosexuels mariés, il n'est peut-être pas évident de déménager dans un pays qui ne reconnaitra pas leur mariage. Ce qui peut donc constituer une entrave à leur liberté de circulation »

Henry dit tout cela d'une traite, sans respirer. Emma était trop habituée à la précocité de son enfant pour s'étonner de sa réponse. Elle regarda donc Regina, pour jauger sa réaction. Celle-ci regardait Henry avec de grands yeux. Elle semblait impressionnée. Admirative. Emma ressentit un élan de fierté pour son fils… et un élan d'affection pour Regina de regarder son enfant de cette façon.

« Le mariage est en effet une entrave à laquelle je songeais lors de ma conférence, jeune homme. Je suis impressionnée, je dois dire. »

Regina sourit à Henry. Et Henry lui rendit son sourire avec joie.

« Je n'ai aucun mérite, c'est Maman qui m'apprend la tolérance et la discrimination » lui répondit-il.

Emma ne savait désormais plus où se mettre. Dit comme cela, la phrase d'Henry pouvait porter à une confusion extrême.

« Ah oui ? » Regina dit, intriguée.

« Oui. Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire discrimination avant. Ni d'où ça venait. Donc M'man m'a expliqué. Et j'ai bien compris. Et comme je trouvais que votre conférence avait une large ambivalence sur la discrimination, j'ai pensé à l'orientation sexuelle. Mais je suppose que ça pourrait marcher avec d'autres critères discriminatoires… Un Afghan obtiendra forcément moins facilement un visa américain qu'un Allemand, non ? »

Regina avait attentivement écouté Henry. Et quand il s'arrêta de parler, elle éclata de rire. Henry la regarda perplexe, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il avait dit qui pourrait être perçu comme hilarant. Emma ressentit sa tension et devina qu'il craignait d'être mal jugé par cette avocate de renommée mondiale. Mais elle se doutait de la raison de l'amusement de Regina. Et elle serra l'épaule de son fils en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Ce dernier sembla se détendre considérablement. Regina dit enfin :

« Eh bien. J'avais trouvé la mère singulière. Son enfant est un prodige. Votre famille ne cesse de me surprendre. Quand rencontrerai-je le père ? »

Un malaise plana soudain. Regina le sentit aussitôt. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot, Emma prit la parole.

« Le père n'est malheureusement plus dans le paysage, mais si un jour il revient, je m'assurerai de vous le présenter. »

Regina sourit, soulagée.

« Votre conférence était… » Emma chercha ses mots.

« Super ! » Henry s'exclama, toujours aussi enthousiaste.

Regina ricana.

« Je suis ravie que cela vous ait plu à tous les deux. Mais après tout, ce n'est que justice. J'ai pu assister au triomphe de Mademoiselle Swan, hier soir. Il était logique que vous assistiez au mien »

Emma sourit. Son show avait plu à Regina. Si Henry n'avait pas été là, elle n'aurait pas hésité à la courtiser. Et au diable sa renommée mondiale. Mais son fils était là. Et Regina _était_ célèbre. Emma se mordit la lèvre, dépitée. Le geste ne sembla pas échapper à Regina, dont le regard se fixa sur la bouche de la blonde. Avant de s'en détourner précipitamment lorsqu'Emma sourit sarcastiquement. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi flattée de toute sa vie. Et son ventre se tordit à l'idée de devoir lui dire au revoir.

« Maman a fait un triomphe ? » Henry s'exclama, tout fier.

« Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle » Regina confirma.

« Le vôtre aussi, alors » Henry affirma, avec espièglerie.

« Le mien en particulier » Regina répondit en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Le sourire d'Henry s'agrandit encore si cela était possible. Et le cœur d'Emma fit un bond. _Oh mon Dieu_.

« C'est à ce propos que je suis venue vous voir, ce soir » Emma murmura, encore un peu sous le choc et ayant du mal à tenir debout.

« Je suppose que vous me croyez désormais ? » Regina sourit.

« Oui, je euh… je vous crois » Emma confirma.

« Excellent. J'ai déjà parlé de vous à August. Il est prêt à vous rencontrer le plus tôt possible »

« August ? Comme dans August Wood le réalisateur ? » Henry s'écria.

« Lui-même » Regina sourit.

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est trop géniaaaaaaaal »

Henry commença une petite danse de la pluie qu'ils faisaient souvent des qu'ils apprenaient une super nouvelle. C'était leur rituel… Emma se devait donc de l'accompagner. Tout en se maudissant de faire plaisir à son enfant sous les yeux de la déesse, ils tournèrent donc autour de Regina, dans une danse indienne tout à fait déplacée. Regina les observa, essayant à grand peine de garder son sérieux.

Henry prit sa mère dans ses petits bras, et lui murmura d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant :

« Mais je savais déjà que tu étais formidable, Maman »

Emma fut tellement prise au dépourvu par cet aparté qu'elle resta silencieuse. Elle savait que ses yeux brillaient, de ses larmes retenues et refoulées, mais elle n'essaya pas de les cacher. Elle se contenta de serra Henry contre elle, fort.

Quand ils relevèrent les yeux, Regina les fixait avec tendresse. Elle détourna vite le regard, cependant, gênée de les avoir observés à leur insu.

« Merci » Emma lui dit avec toute la sincérité dont elle était capable.

« Ne me remerciez pas, vous n'avez pas encore le contrat » Regina lui rappela, sévère.

Emma hocha la tête, un peu nerveuse a la perspective de bientôt rencontrer l'illustre réalisateur.

« Vous allez nous accompagner, Madame Mills ? » Henry lui demanda avec espoir.

Regina le regarda, surprise. Elle sembla considérer sa question.

« Je suppose que cela peut s'arranger. Etes-vous disponible demain ? »

« Pour partir à New-York ? » Emma s'étrangla.

Regina ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et se contenta de la fixer, comme si elle était demeurée.

« Eh bien, c'est que… Henry a cours. Et puis si je ne vais pas au boulot, je pourrais me faire renvoyer… et… »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Mademoiselle Swan… Henry peut sûrement se permettre de rater deux jours d'école. Et quant à Gold, j'en fais mon affaire. Si les choses ne se passent pas bien avec August, Robert ne vous renverra pas, vous avez ma parole. La chance qui vous est donnée ne se représentera peut être jamais. La sagesse voudrait que vous la saisissiez » Regina exposa clairement, telle une avocate culotée qu'elle était.

Emma s'indigna de son discours avant de soupirer en fermant les yeux. Elle sourit. Bien entendu que Regina avait raison. Et elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait accepter, de toute façon. Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir passer quelques heures de plus avec son inconnue…

« Très bien. Quand voulez-vous partir, Miss Mills ? »

Regina sourit de son sourire affamé qu'Emma aimait tant.

« Soyez prête demain matin à 8 heures. Je serai devant chez vous. Prévoyez des affaires pour deux jours. Cela sera amplement suffisant »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et partit sans se retourner.

« Miss Mills, attendez ! Je ne vous ai pas donné mon adresse ! » Emma s'exclama.

Regina s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle lui lança par-dessus son épaule :

« Si je ne vous l'ai pas demandée, Mademoiselle Swan, c'est que je la connais déjà. A demain. »

Henry et Emma se regardèrent bouche bée. Quand Regina sortit de leur champ de vision, ils grimpèrent dans la voiture. Emma ne démarra pas immédiatement. Elle était encore trop hébétée de ce qui lui arrivait. Henry se tourna vers elle :

« Tu sais, M'man. Je crois que tu lui plais… »

 **TBC.**

 **Re-bonjour à tous.**

 **Bon ben devant vos reviews, je suis bien obligée de m'exécuter. Cette fic me plait autant que The Beginning, et les idées émergent dans mon esprit embrumé. Du coup, j'écris. J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. C'est vous qui me donnez envie de continuer. Bonne soirée à tous, et belle vie les amis :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3. Un vol agité.**

 _Tu sais Maman, je crois que tu lui plais._

Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête d'Emma, mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à les croire. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'ils soient vrais… mais elle avait trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir si elle se trompait. La dernière fois qu'elle avait espéré, et avait fait confiance à une personne, elle s'était retrouvée enceinte et stripteaseuse.

Regina n'était qu'un coup de cœur. Cela lui passerait dans quelque temps. Son ventre cesserait de la faire souffrir à chaque fois qu'elle la verrait, et elle se rendrait compte que cette femme n'était en rien différente de toutes les autres. Elle avait trop souffert par le passé. Elle ne laisserait plus personne l'atteindre. Surtout maintenant qu'elle avait Henry. Et même Regina ne la ferait pas plier.

Emma avait dansé dans un brouillard mental et avait eu le plus grand mal à s'endormir, par la suite cette nuit-là. Le trac de rencontrer un immense réalisateur le lendemain n'y était pour rien…

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

« Allez, M'man, réveille-toi ! »

Emma, exténuée, enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller. Malheureusement, Henry n'était pas prêt à capituler. Il sautait maintenant sur son lit en scandant :

« DEBOUT, DEBOUT, DEBOUT… »

Emma résista trente secondes. Ou plutôt vingt. Puis elle se releva brusquement et le plaqua sur le lit. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour se mettre à le chatouiller férocement.

« ARRETE MAMAN, ARRETE, ARRETE, ARRETE »

Emma rit aux éclats, devant la détresse de son fils. Elle finit par le relâcher, et ronchonna :

« Henry, quelle heure il est ? »

« 5h30 ? » ce dernier lui répondit, vaguement honteux.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de le réprimander. Le gamin était excité à l'idée de prendre l'avion pour la première fois et visiter New-York. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le lui reprocher.

« Ok… Petit déjeuner ? » lui sourit-elle calmement.

« OUAIS ! » Henry s'écria, en se précipitant hors de la chambre.

Emma le suivit en trainant des pieds, et se tenant la tête.

« Moins fort, gamin. Tu vas réveiller tout le quartier. Et j'ai déjà une migraine » se plaignit-elle.

Elle était secrètement ravie qu'Henry ait l'air si heureux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait vu aussi enthousiaste. Il l'aida à faire cuire les œufs et le lait, mit le couvert et lui versa son jus d'orange. Emma le remercia d'un coup d'œil avant de s'installer.

« M'man ? »

« Hum ? » dit-elle en sirotant son lait chaud.

« Il faut qu'on parle » Henry commença, avec le plus grand sérieux.

Emma reposa lentement sa tasse, en le regardant.

« D'accord, je t'écoute » lui répondit-elle avec précaution.

« Est-ce que Regina t'intéresse ? »

« Oui. » Emma répondit spontanément et sincèrement.

« Oui ? » s'étonna Henry.

« Oui. »

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile de te faire dire la vérité » sourit-il, espiègle.

Pour toute réponse, Emma lui tira la langue.

« Tu l'intéresses aussi, tu sais ? » il continua, sans se départir de son calme.

« Henry… je t'ai dit que Regina m'intéressait. Et c'est la vérité. Mais tu me connais bien. Je n'ai envie de partager ma vie avec personne d'autre que toi. » Emma précisa.

« M'man… oui, je te connais bien, et je ne t'ai jamais vue en admiration devant qui que ce soit avant »

Emma ne sut que répondre à ça.

« Tu sais, si tu as peur de ma réaction au fait que ce soit une fille, je te rappelle que _tu_ m'as éduqué. Je ne trouverais rien à redire au fait d'avoir deux mères. A plus forte raison si cette autre mère est Regina… »

« Wow, wow, wow, hey stop ! Tu voudrais que Regina soit quoi maintenant ? Ca va pas ou quoi ? On la connait à peine, Henry ! »

Henry baissa les yeux.

« Ouais bon ok, je m'emballe peut être un petit peu » murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.

« Un petit peu ? Tu penses ? » Emma ricana, sarcastique.

Henry ne répondit rien, et se contenta de remuer sa cuillère dans son lait tiède.

« Écoute Hen'. Ce que tu t'imagines n'arrivera pas. Regina est une intellectuelle reconnue. Je suis une danseuse inconnue qui a un fils de dix ans, plus intelligent qu'elle. Regina doit avoir des dizaines de personnes à ses pieds, et même si elle était intéressée par moi, ce ne serait jamais plus que pour… » _Du sexe_ aurait était la bonne réponse, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire cela à son fils. «… passer un moment de détente éphémère qui s'arrêterait rapidement. Certainement pas pour faire partie de notre famille. Tu comprends ? »

Henry haussa les épaules. Il ne semblait pas convaincu. Mais il n'avait plus l'air aussi sûr de lui. C'était une petite victoire pour Emma, donc. Il finirait bien par comprendre l'impossibilité de ce qu'il désirait si ardemment…

Ils se préparèrent ensemble, et vérifièrent qu'il ne manquait rien à leurs bagages. A 7 heures ils étaient prêts, et tournaient en rond, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

« Et si on descendait ? On lui prend quelque chose à manger ou à boire et on attend sur le trottoir ? » Henry proposa.

Emma ricana intérieurement à cette suggestion et le choix des mots de son fils. Regina l'avait déjà prise pour une prostituée la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. La voir faire le trottoir ne devrait pas la choquer outre mesure. D'autant plus qu'Emma portait un jean particulièrement moulant, avec une veste en cuir rouge. Sa veste porte bonheur.

A son plus grand étonnement, elle accepta pourtant la proposition. Ils fermèrent donc à clef leur appartement, et descendirent avec leurs bagages. Il y avait un petit café juste à côté de la porte de leur immeuble. Mais arrivés devant la serveuse, Emma se tourna vers Henry :

« On ne sait pas ce qu'elle aime » lui fit-elle remarquer.

« Tant pis, devine ! » Henry sourit.

Emma leva un sourcil, dubitative.

« Si tu devines correctement, c'est que j'ai raison, et qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux. Si tu as tort, c'est toi qui as raison, il n'y aura jamais rien entre vous » Henry proposa, enthousiaste.

« Dans tous les cas, j'aurais raison et tort à la fois, donc ? Et tu veux parier mon futur sur une boisson ? » Emma demanda, se retenant d'éclater de rire.

« Ou une brioche » Henry répondit avec le plus grand sérieux.

Emma pouffa. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Mais elle adorait les paris, et son fils le savait. Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

« Je vais vous prendre deux chocolats chauds saupoudrés de cannelle, deux croissants et… un café noir et long, sans sucre, s'il vous plait » Emma commanda.

« Un café ? C'est tout ? Tu es en train d'essayer de faire exprès de perdre ? » lui reprocha Henry.

Emma étouffa un rire.

« Depuis quand tu m'as déjà vu perdre un pari, Hen' ? Et puis tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que j'adore manger des sucreries le matin, que toutes les femmes le font » Emma souligna avec sérieux.

Henry considéra ses paroles un instant et finit par hocher la tête, approbateur. Ils s'installèrent avec leurs commandes, et mangèrent leur croissant en silence, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

Dix minutes plus tard, une voiture se gara devant chez eux. La porte arrière s'ouvrit et Regina en sortit, en grande discussion téléphonique.

« On décolle, gamin » Emma dit en se levant.

Henry sauta sur ses pieds avec entrain, récupéra son sac à dos et partit en courant vers la sortie. Emma sourit, récupéra ses affaires, leurs boissons et suivit son fils. Celui-ci était déjà en train de parler avec Regina – qui avait raccroché – quand elle arriva à leur niveau.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous buvez le matin ? » Henry lui demanda.

Regina arqua ses sourcils, surprise d'une telle question. Son regard croisa celui d'Emma qui se retint d'éclater de rire. Son fils était décidément une force de la nature. Regina sembla encore plus déconcertée par l'amusement d'Emma.

« Euh… du café » répondit-elle, perplexe.

« Long, court ? » Henry insista.

« Plutôt long »

« Avec du lait, du sucre? »

« Noir, sans sucre » Regina répondit de plus en plus étonnée.

Emma ricana, fière d'avoir percé Regina à jour. Henry gloussa lui aussi, en la regardant pour lui rappeler qu'il avait également gagné son pari. Emma se rembrunit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Henry se fasse des idées. Regina fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas cet échange silencieux entre mère et fils. L'attention d'Henry se reporta sur la femme d'affaires.

« Et laissez-moi deviner ! Vous ne mangez rien le matin ? »

Cette fois, Regina rit.

« Si je réponds à cette question, il faudra répondre aux miennes, jeune homme » le prévint-elle.

Emma était sur le point de dissuader Henry d'accepter, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide.

« D'accord »

« Non, Regina, vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre à ses questions ! »

« Il a accepté » Regina souligna, malicieuse.

« J'ai accepté » Henry confirma, aux anges.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas obligée » Emma s'entêta.

« Trop tard, le pacte est conclu » Regina contre-attaqua.

« Oui, le pacte est conclu » Henry répéta, avec la plus grande fierté.

« Je doute que Regina ait besoin d'un perroquet, Henry » Emma fronça les sourcils.

« Il est juste d'accord avec tout ce que je dis » Regina le défendit.

« Oui, je suis… »

« … juste d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle dit » finirent-ils tous en chœur.

Henry et Regina rirent à gorge déployée, et Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant leur complicité grandissante. _C'est un truc d'intellos_ , songea Emma. _Ils se reconnaissent_.

« Donc pour répondre à ta question, non je ne mange rien le matin, Henry »

Ce dernier regarda Emma. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'autosuffisance et de fierté. Emma roula ses yeux, exaspérée.

« A moi de poser les questions, maintenant »

« Oui, à vous ! » Henry s'exclama avec emphase.

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? » Regina voulut savoir.

« Votre question c'est de savoir la raison de nos questions, donc ? » Henry précisa avec espièglerie.

Regina ne répondit pas, et sourit encore plus largement. Henry aussi. Emma se demanda soudain s'il n'avait pas su dès le début ce que Regina allait demander, et si cela n'avait pas été son but depuis le départ. Elle regarda son fils avec insistance. Celui-ci la toisa avec malice. _Bien sûr que c'était son but… il veut tester Regina_. Emma soupira, se préparant à tout.

« M'man avait parié que c'est ce que vous choisiriez. Donc on vous a pris un café, ce matin » Henry expliqua.

Emma lui tendit le breuvage en confirmation. Regina le prit, surprise.

« Et qu'aviez-vous parié au juste ? » s'enquit-elle.

Rien n'échappait à Regina. Et surtout pas la gêne visible d'Emma.

« J'avais parié que si elle devinait juste, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous » Henry débita à toute vitesse. « A votre avis, j'ai tort, Regina ? »

Celle-ci regarda Henry avec amusement. Et le regard qu'elle lança à Emma était empli d'ambiguïté et d'ironie.

« L'avenir nous le dira, Henry » répondit-elle avec espièglerie, tout en fixant Emma.

Henry semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. Sa mère n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir. Et elle aurait été bien incapable de détacher ses yeux de ceux de Regina en cet instant. L'enfant finit par s'éclaircir bruyamment la gorge.

« On y va, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, déjà en train de monter à bord de la voiture.

Emma secoua la tête, amusée – et quelque peu déstabilisée par Regina.

« On y va » confirma l'avocate, qui n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de la stripteaseuse.

« Après vous » Emma acquiesça, poliment.

Regina monta dans la voiture, après un dernier coup d'œil à Emma, chargé de sous-entendus. Emma gloussa, incrédule, et la suivit.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

« Vous êtes arrivée tôt » Emma fit remarquer quand le silence devint un peu trop oppressant.

« Comme je l'expliquais à Henry avant que vous n'arriviez, notre avion décollera avec un peu d'avance » Regina expliqua.

Emma opina du chef et ne répondit rien.

« Vous étiez prêts tôt, vous aussi »

« Henry a été victime d'un réveil _très_ matinal » Emma bafouilla.

Son bras frottait contre celui de Regina, et cela la perturbait plus que prévu.

« M'man ne voulait pas se lever » Henry crut bon de préciser.

« Il s'est donc dit que sauter sur mon lit serait une bonne idée »

« Et tu t'es défendue en m'attaquant » Henry accusa.

« La meilleure défense est l'attaque, mon petit » Emma haussa les épaules.

« Tu as quand même perdu la bataille »

« C'est toi qui m'a supplié d'arrêter » lui rappela Emma.

« Mais tu as fini par te lever » proclama Henry, vainqueur.

Regina ricana.

« Miss Mills, ne l'encouragez pas » Emma geignit.

« Votre enfant est trop spirituel pour son âge, Emma. Vous n'avez aucune chance contre lui » Regina ricana, aussitôt suivie par Henry.

« Par contre, vous avez une chance, vous » Emma riposta, vexée. Et très émoustillée d'entendre Regina prononcer son prénom.

« Mon métier consiste en des joutes verbales quotidiennes de ce gabarit avec des hommes persuadés de leur toute-puissance… » se contenta de répondre Regina.

« Il va falloir que vous me donniez des cours, alors » bougonna la jeune femme.

Henry ricana, et Regina se tourna vers elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre en haussant les sourcils. A ce moment précis, la voiture tourna à l'angle d'une rue et Emma bascula sur Regina. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La danseuse s'empressa de se reculer en rougissant. Regina sourit d'un air suffisant et dit avec sensualité :

« Je vous donnerai des cours de diatribes avec plaisir… _Emma_ »

Cette dernière croisa les jambes. Ça devenait trop intense pour elle. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Regina, bien évidemment.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Emma tentait toujours de réguler sa respiration quand la voiture arriva à l'aéroport. Elle sortit avec soulagement, et respira profondément. Ça devenait ridicule. D'autant plus que son fils était également présent.

Regina se dirigea directement sur le tarmac, sans chercher à passer par l'entrée de l'aéroport. Les Swan la suivirent, surpris. Un homme et deux hôtesses de l'air vinrent à leur rencontre.

« Bonjour, Miss Mills »

« Bonjour, Monsieur Hopper. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Parfaitement bien. Et prêt pour le vol » répondit-il, affable.

Regina lui rendit son sourire et leur emboita le pas lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers le jet qui les attendait. Emma ouvrit de grands yeux. Henry n'avait jamais pris l'avion. Il ne se doutait pas que celui-ci appartenait à Regina, et que cela signifiait qu'ils seraient seuls à bord. Emma peinait à se rendre compte que son rêve se réalisait. Elle montait dans un jet. Avec une déesse tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée. Pour aller voir un réalisateur mondialement connu. Et devenir actrice. Tout cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit à peine son fils s'extasiait sur la preuve d'opulence de Regina, et son admiration à son égard. Elle s'assit machinalement sur le premier siège qu'elle vit, et ne remarqua même pas qu'Henry et Regina s'étaient mis à l'écart. Quand une des hôtesses lui apporta un verre de champagne, elle la remercia mécaniquement, mais ne but pas. Elle regarda s'éloigner la piste, en transe. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle avait peur. Peur que tout ne s'écroule.

« Tout va bien ? »

Regina venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Son ton était soucieux. Emma acquiesça silencieusement. Regina fronça les sourcils.

« Je reformule. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Emma ? »

Elle semblait réellement inquiète, et la jeune danseuse la regarda avec surprise.

« Je… c'est juste que… ça fait beaucoup d'un coup » Emma bafouilla.

L'avocate lui serra la main, compréhensive.

« Ca va aller. Ne vous inquiétez pas »

Son ton se voulait rassurant. Il ne fut que plus angoissant pour Emma. Elle commençait à développer plus qu'un coup de cœur pour son inconnue. Elle ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Et Henry l'adorait. Ce qui compliquait encore les choses. Se demandant soudain où était son fils, Emma se retourna et le chercha du regard.

« Il est au fond, il joue à la Playstation » Regina l'informa.

« A la Playstation ? » Emma demanda, incrédule.

Regina gloussa.

« Je savais bien qu'elle me servirait un jour ou l'autre »

Emma sourit, désabusée. Plus rien ne la surprenait quand il s'agissait de cette femme.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Vous êtes celle que recherche August. J'en suis sûre »

Emma se contenta de sourire, incapable de répondre. Puis focalisa son attention sur les nuages.

« Alors comme ça, Henry pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous ? »

« Le petit déborde d'imagination »

« Il est très intelligent »

« C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas de qui il tire tout ça »

« Je crois le savoir » Regina répliqua, avec douceur.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas » Emma riposta faiblement.

« J'ai rencontré énormément de personnes dans ma vie, Emma. Des gens supposés faire partie de l'élite sociale et intellectuelle, d'autres moins reconnus, des millionnaires, des réfugiés, et même des Présidents. Je me flatte de pouvoir cerner une personne assez rapidement. » Regina dit posément.

« Et vous m'avez cernée en deux secondes, n'est-ce pas ? Stripteaseuse des bas quartiers, mère d'un fils prodige, qui lui a certainement enseigné quelques trucs pour qu'il soit aussi intelligent ? » Emma répliqua, sarcastique.

Regina soupira et sembla chercher ses mots.

« J'espère que mes paroles ne vont pas être mal interprétées, mais… » Regina sembla hésiter.

« Mais ? »

« La première fois que je vous ai vue, je me suis dit que vous étiez la meilleure danseuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. La première fois que je vous ai parlé, je me suis dit que vous étiez la plus sexuelle. La première fois que vous m'avez regardé en sachant qui j'étais, je me suis dit que vous étiez facilement impressionnable. La première fois que j'ai vraiment discuté avec vous deux, je me suis dit que vous étiez la plus spontanée »

Emma détourna le regard, gênée.

« En fait, je ne sais pas quoi penser de vous, Mademoiselle Swan. Vous m'intriguez. Et les personnes qui me paraissent mystérieuses se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Elles se comptent même sur un seul doigt. Vous êtes la seule »

Regina s'interrompit quelques instants.

« Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense de vous, Regina ? »

« A votre ton, je pense que la suite ne va pas me plaire »

« Je pense que vous êtes arrogante. Trop sûre de vous – et sûrement à juste titre. La première fois que je vous ai vue, je me suis demandée pour qui vous vous preniez. Quand je me suis renseignée sur vous, la seule chose qui m'a impressionnée, c'est que vous semblez avoir voué votre vie aux autres. Et j'ai énormément de respect pour vous à cet égard. _Ça_ m'impressionne. Je trouve _ça_ beau. Pas vos titres, votre argent ou vos diplômes, mais votre altruisme. Donc quand je vous ai vue en sachant ça, oui j'étais impressionnée. Le fait que vous soyez la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais rencontrée n'a pas vraiment aidé » Emma rajouta après une hésitation.

Regina sourit.

« Donc mon argent ne vous impressionne pas ? »

« Votre air hautain non plus »

« Il n'y a que mon altruisme qui vous touche »

« C'est l'idée, oui. Et le fait qu'Henry vous adore, aussi » Emma concéda.

« Vous venez de relever d'un cran la barrière du mystère, Swan »

« Parce qu'une stripteaseuse ne peut qu'être vénale dans votre répertoire, Mills ? »

« Parce que l'argent est la principale qualité selon la plupart des personnes » Regina rectifia.

Emma ricana.

« Vous ne fréquentez peut-être pas les bonnes personnes, dans ce cas »

« Peut-être pas, en effet. Je suppose que vous ne fréquentez que les bonnes, vous ? »

« Oui. Je ne fréquente qu'Henry »

Regina la regarda, surprise.

« Vous êtes étrange »

« Vous êtes hautaine »

« Vous l'avez déjà dit »

« Je le répète »

« Vous êtes insupportable »

« Vous êtes hautaine »

Regina roula des yeux.

« Vous êtes ridicule »

« Vous l'êtes plus »

« Vous êtes énervante »

« Vous l'êtes plus »

« Vous êtes belle » Regina sourit victorieusement.

Emma la regarda, amusée, puis rapprocha son visage du sien, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Puis elle colla sa bouche à son oreille et lui murmura :

« Vous l'êtes plus »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Regina de croiser les jambes.

 **Salutations mes amis !**

 **Merci, merci, merci pour votre soutien. Sincèrement, j'adore lire vos reviews. Big up particulier à** **JunkieWoman** **(sérieux, tes messages me touchent vraiment), à** **audreykat** **(je continuerai à écrire pour toi alors :D), à** **julieta64** **(très beau compliment, merciiii), à** **MuriFr** **et** **Love-oncers** **(je suis enchantée que ma fic vous plaise, omg), et à** **Mioule-Mioule** **(je suis flattée !). Sans oublier** **Loulouche** **(et ses romans que je ne me lasse pas de lire) et tous les** **Guests** **qui prennent la peine de constamment me laisser un commentaire…**

 **Vous êtes géniaux les amis !**

 **Ah oui, je voulais aussi vous dire que pour le chapitre suivant, August représente Woody Allen, dans ma tête… Woody Allen/August Wood… WA/AW… très recherché, oui. Mais je n'ai jamais prétendu voler très haut :p**

 **Si cette précision peut vous aider à rentrer un peu plus dans mon univers… soyez les bienvenus ! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4. Une rencontre inespérée.**

Le reste du vol passa très rapidement. Regina resta silencieuse, et ne lui adressa plus la parole. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, à son tour. Emma se sentit quelque peu coupable de l'avoir mise au pied du mur de cette façon, mais balaya vite ce sentiment : après tout, Regina l'avait fait, elle aussi.

Quand l'avion atterrit enfin, Henry ne tenait plus en place. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : rencontrer le réalisateur. Son attitude contrastait grandement avec celles des deux femmes, qui restaient graves et pensives. S'il remarqua leur réserve, Henry ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le trajet en taxi fut pesant. Henry s'extasiait devant tout ce qu'il voyait par la vitre, ce qui amusait Emma et Regina mais celles-ci n'osaient plus ni s'adresser la parole, ni se regarder.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un immense building. Une réceptionniste vint à leur rencontre, et salua avec déférence Regina. Elle en faisait tellement pour attirer son attention, qu'Emma se sentit agacée. Mais ça devait être ça le quotidien de la femme d'affaires. Etre riche, belle, célèbre et intelligente étaient autant d'atouts de séduction. Emma soupira, piquée.

Regina remercia la secrétaire et entraina Emma et Henry dans un ascenseur. Il y avait 40 étages. Regina sélectionna le dernier.

« On monte tout en haut ? » s'exclama Henry, ravi.

« Oui » lui répondit Regina, simplement.

« Super ! »

« Vous semblez provoquer un certain effet sur certaines personnes » ne put s'empêcher de lancer Emma.

Elle eut immédiatement envie de se gifler. Elle ne pouvait pas garder sa bouche fermée, bon Dieu ? Regina sourit, amusée. Mais ne répondit rien. La rage d'Emma augmenta. Henry le sentit et chercha un moyen pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Pas toujours des plus belles, visiblement »

Les deux femmes le regardèrent, choquées.

« Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? Elle était pas particulièrement jolie » se défendit-il.

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais toutes les femmes n'ont pas la chance de ressembler à ta mère, Henry. Et ce n'est pas gentil de le souligner » Regina sourit.

Emma rougit et baissa la tête.

« Elle ne l'a pas entendu » Henry murmura, contrit.

Regina retint son rire devant la gêne des Swan. Le reste de l'ascension se passa en silence. Quand les portes coulissèrent, Regina leur intima de s'asseoir et de l'attendre. La pièce, qui n'était sûrement qu'une salle d'attente, était immense et la vue sur New-York au travers des vitres de glace, était panoramique. Henry resta scotché devant le spectacle. Emma s'assit, pour cacher son désarroi et ses craintes. Regina avait disparu.

Ils patientèrent plusieurs minutes. L'ascenseur se rouvrit soudain pour laisser entrer un homme inconnu. Il était brun, une barbe taillée au centimètre près, et de très beaux yeux bleus - Emma devait bien le reconnaitre. Il stoppa net en apercevant la danseuse.

« Bonjour » lui sourit-elle gênée.

Henry le regardait bouche bée, ce qui augmenta l'inconfort que ressentait Emma.

« Bonjour » lui répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait charmeuse. « Killian Jones, pour vous servir »

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un baisemain. Emma resta interdite.

« Emma Swan » finit-elle par se présenter.

« Emma » Killian répéta, visiblement charmé.

« Et Henry Swan » Henry se présenta.

Killian cessa enfin de fixer Emma pour se tourner vers l'enfant. Il lui sourit avec amusement.

« Bonjour Henry Swan »

« Je sais qui vous êtes » le petit lui dit.

Killian rit.

« Il vient de se présenter, Henry » le morigéna Emma.

« Oui, je sais, M'man. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'ai déjà vu ses films » Henry précisa en roulant des yeux face au manque de connaissance de sa mère.

« Vous êtes réalisateur ? » Emma s'étonna.

Henry se tapa le visage avec sa main. Killian rit encore et Emma se mordit la lèvre, consciente d'avoir dit une bêtise.

« Je suis acteur, en fait. Et je suis ici pour rencontrer ma future collègue de travail, qui devrait jouer dans la prochaine comédie d'August »

« C'est toi, M'man ! » s'écria Henry.

Killian la regarda, surpris, mais visiblement enchanté.

« Vraiment ? J'en suis ravi, Emma. Je suis sûr que nous nous entendrons à merveille »

Sur ce, il lui fit un clin d'œil. Derrière eux, Regina s'éclaircit soudain bruyamment la gorge.

« Killian » l'apostropha-t-elle.

« Regina » sourit ce dernier.

Ils s'embrassèrent sur les deux joues.

« J'aurais dû me douter que toi seule aurait pu trouver un bijou pareil » lui chuchota-t-il.

Son ton n'était néanmoins pas suffisamment bas pour ne pas être entendu d'Emma et Henry. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mécontent qu'un inconnu qualifie sa mère de « bijou » sans la connaitre. Et Henry ne semblait pas être le seul à être énervé de l'attitude de l'acteur. Regina lui répondit sèchement :

« Tu aurais dû, oui. Mais heureusement, tu n'es pas payé pour réfléchir, mon ami »

Henry pouffa de rire, et Emma sourit. Killian ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant.

« C'est bien vrai ! Où est August, princesse ? »

« Il attend Emma. Il veut la voir seule, pour l'instant » Regina le prévint.

Killian leva les bras en signe de rémission et s'assit en fixant Emma. Regina reprit la parole.

« August vous attend, Miss Swan. Il est au fond de ce couloir, dans le bureau sur votre gauche. Nous vous attendons ici »

Emma devait sembler paniquée, car Henry et Regina se rapprochèrent d'elle. Henry la prit dans ses bras en lui disant que tout irait bien, et Regina lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter, Emma. Vous êtes celle qu'il embauchera »

Emma n'osa pas lui répondre que même cette affirmation était inquiétante : s'il l'embauchait, sa vie, telle qu'elle la connaissait, allait s'écrouler. S'il ne l'embauchait pas, son rêve prendrait fin brutalement et le réveil risquait d'être difficile. Emma acquiesça pourtant. Elle rendit rapidement son étreinte à Henry, et murmura :

« Vous pouvez veiller sur lui, pendant ce temps ? »

« Oh mais ne vous en faites pas, Emma. Ce sera avec plaisir » Killian répondit avec empressement.

« Je parlais à Regina » répondit Emma, sèchement.

Killian ne se départit pas de son sourire. Il semblait même attendre cette réponse. Il ne fut pas déçu. Regina sourit triomphalement, cependant.

« August vous attend, Emma. Ne vous en faites pas pour Henry, je suis là » dit-elle.

Elle appuya ses dires en prenant la main d'Henry, qui sembla ravi de ce contact. Emma leur sourit : à l'une avec gratitude, à l'autre avec un avertissement latent de bonne conduite. Elle tourna les talons sans regarder Killian, et avança dans le couloir. Elle se sentit soudain déplacée. Sur les murs étaient accrochées des dizaines de photos de stars mondiales, qu'elle-même connaissait bien. Ils posaient tous avec un homme, qu'Emma supposait être August. Cela ne la rassura pas.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte que Regina lui avait désignée. Elle était ouverte. Un homme s'activait à l'intérieur, autour d'une table, si immense qu'elle occupait la moitié de la pièce. L'homme se déplaçait autour de celle-ci, en griffonnant des mots sur à peu près tous les bouts de feuilles qui lui passaient sous la main… et la table était recouverte de parchemins. Emma nota intérieurement que la vue donnait sur Central Park. Elle toqua légèrement à la porte, peu désireuse de déranger cet artiste.

Celui-ci se tourna vivement vers elle, et s'avança immédiatement, le bras tendu et un sourire radieux sur son visage.

« Mademoiselle Swan ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle August Wood » dit-il en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

« Enchantée, Monsieur Wood »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler August, Emma. Je vous en prie, entrez et asseyez-vous »

Loin de se détendre, Emma suivit les instructions du réalisateur et entra dans la pièce. Elle avait horreur des gens trop gentils lors d'une première rencontre. Elle était persuadée que cela cachait toujours quelque chose.

Elle chercha du regard une chaise où s'asseoir, mais voyant qu'August se dirigeait vers le fond de son bureau et s'installait sur des coussins par terre, elle suivit son exemple. August l'observa faire, visiblement enchanté.

« Parlez-moi de vous, Emma » lui dit-il alors.

Emma haussa les sourcils.

« Vous voulez une version longue et exhaustive, ou un résumé ? »

August sourit.

« Dites-moi ce qui vous semble essentiel » lui enjoint-il.

Emma soupira. Elle avait horreur de ce genre de questions. Et elle détestait parler d'elle.

« J'ai 28 ans. J'ai un enfant de 10 ans, Henry. Je suis stripteaseuse au Moulin Rouge. Regina a vu une de mes prestations et m'a conduite ici » résuma-t-elle.

August sourit encore plus largement à ceci.

« Vous comptez donc Regina parmi les choses essentielles de votre vie ? »

« Pardon ? » Emma ouvrit de grands yeux.

Décidément, elle aimait de moins en moins cet homme.

« Je vous ai demandé de me résumer l'essentiel de votre vie. Vous m'avez dit votre âge, vous m'avez parlé de votre fils, puis… »

«… puis je vous ai parlé de Regina, oui. J'aurais pu vous parler de mes amis, mais il se trouve que je n'en ai, pour ainsi dire, pas. J'aurais pu vous parler de mes parents, mais je suis orpheline, voyez-vous ? J'aurais pu vous parler de mon métier dans de plus amples précisions, mais il me fait horreur. Donc je vous ai parlé de Regina. Oui. Parce qu'elle m'apporte de l'espoir depuis deux jours, et que c'est la seule chose à laquelle je suis capable de penser, dans l'immédiat » Emma commença à s'impatienter.

August écouta ses paroles avec une attention proche de la vénération. Quand elle eut fini, il leva un doigt en une requête silencieuse de patience, et se leva précipitamment pour aller écrire quelque chose sur ses feuilles. Quand il revint, son expression était enthousiaste.

« Savez-vous jouer la comédie, Mademoiselle Swan ? »

« Je n'ai jamais pris de cours de théâtre »

« Ce n'était pas exactement ma question » August fit remarquer.

Emma réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Je suis capable de faire croire à un homme qu'il me plait alors que je n'éprouve pour lui qu'un profond dégout. Je peux simuler la joie alors que je ne ressens que du vide. Je peux sourire quand j'ai envie de pleurer. Si cela répond mieux à votre question »

« C'est encourageant, oui. Mais pour me convaincre, vous devrez faire croire à un homme que vous éprouvez pour lui un profond dégout alors qu'il vous plait. Vous devrez simuler du vide alors que vous ressentez de la joie. Et vous devrez pleurer alors que vous avez envie de rire » August sourit.

Emma grimaça.

« Killian est arrivé ? »

« Euh, oui » Emma répondit, ne comprenant pas le brusque changement de sujet.

« Parfait. Comment le trouvez-vous ? »

« Lourd ? » Emma répondit sans réfléchir.

Elle se rendit soudain compte de sa réponse, et tenta de la rattraper :

« Enfin, je veux dire…. »

« Non, non, Emma. J'ai bien compris, il ne vous plait pas » la coupa August, hilare.

Il réfléchit un petit moment avant d'établir :

« Voilà ce que l'on va faire. Je vais demander à Regina de nous rejoindre. Vous allez danser pour nous. Pas de striptease » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant l'air paniqué d'Emma « Pas de striptease, juste une danse. Et vous devrez ensuite chercher le moyen de convaincre Regina de votre dégout pour elle »

« L'exercice étant de faire croire à une personne qui me plait qu'elle me dégoute ? » Emma précisa.

August hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que Regina me plait ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? » répondit-t-il innocemment, bien que malicieusement.

Emma n'osa pas le contredire.

« Il va falloir jouer bien mieux que ça, Emma » August rigola.

Emma haussa les épaules et obtempéra. Après tout, elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle subirait une audition quelconque. August se leva, guilleret, et appela – ou plutôt cria – le nom de Regina. Celle-ci arriva, soucieuse.

« J'ai laissé Henry avec Killian, Emma. Cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

Emma réfléchit un instant, avant de lui répondre dédaigneusement, en tentant d'imiter de son mieux le ton habituel de l'avocate :

« Ça changerait quelque chose ? »

Regina la dévisagea, blessée et surprise. Mais ne répondit rien. August regardait Emma avec intérêt.

« J'ai demandé à Emma de danser, Regina. Mais j'ai besoin d'une seconde opinion » lui expliqua-t-il.

« Tu as déjà mon opinion sur elle, August » lui rappela l'intéressée.

« Ce sont tes réactions qui m'intéressent » August développa.

« Depuis quand ? » Regina fronça les sourcils.

« Depuis que je cherche à savoir si elle pourra envoûter tous les téléspectateurs ou non »

« Elle peut, August » Regina se contenta de répondre.

« Mais j'ai besoin de le voir par moi-même » August s'entêta.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, mais capitula.

« Tu es impossible » ronchonna-t-elle.

August sourit largement, et lui enjoignit de s'asseoir sur les coussins avec lui, par terre. Emma se releva, maladroite, ne sachant que dire ou que faire. August tapa dans ses mains, et une musique retentit avec force dans la pièce. Emma la reconnut aussitôt : _Dies Irae_ de Verdi. Henry l'adorait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à August avant de se mettre en mouvement.

En tempo avec les coups de tambour, elle fit deux sauts périlleux arrière, puis un salto arrière groupé qui la fit atterrir sur la table. Le Moulin Rouge lui avait appris de nombreuses figures… elle tournoya sur elle-même en attendant le moment décisif de la symphonie. Puis, tout son corps entra en action, et les fiches d'August tournoyèrent dans les airs. _Cela donnera un très joli effet_ , Emma pensa. Et si cela gênait August : _ce serait encore mieux_ , Emma ricana intérieurement.

Quand la musique ralentit, Emma bougea avec plus de sensualité, en effectuant des figures plus lentes. Elle montra la souplesse dont était capable son corps, en l'étirant gracieusement de toutes les manières possibles. Elle s'évertua à ne surtout pas regarder Regina : elle devait lui faire croire qu'elle la méprisait. En revanche, elle remarqua qu'August ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Il avait complètement oublié son amie. Elle sourit, satisfaite.

La musique changea brusquement, et le refrain de _Super Psycho Love_ résonna. Emma eut la plus grande difficulté à ne pas regarder Regina, cette fois :

" _Say that you want me every day, that you want me every way_ " ( _Dis que tu as envie de moi tous les jours, de toutes les manières possibles_ )

Emma se déhancha donc. En s'évertuant à ne pas regarder sa muse. Et elle fut ravie de constater qu'une fois de plus, les gens qui l'observaient danser étaient hypnotisés et incapable de détourner les yeux. Cela faisait bien longtemps que danser pour des personnes ne lui avait procuré autant de plaisir. Ce sentiment de puissance ressurgissait en elle et la comblait. Elle se sentait enfin victorieuse.

Les musiques s'enchainèrent, et August sembla oublier de lui demander d'arrêter. Elle continua donc pendant de longues minutes. Elle commençait à transpirer. Elle le sentait à son jean qui se collait de plus en plus à ses jambes, rendant ses mouvements plus compliqués. Elle le sentait également à ses cheveux qui commençaient à coller à sa nuque. Elle était habituée à danser avec beaucoup, beaucoup moins de vêtements. La pensée la fit sourire. Elle était presque tentée de se dénuder – danser quasiment nue était une habitude chez elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas leur donner une idée faussée, ou une image négative. Elle s'abstint donc.

Deux chansons plus tard, la musique s'arrêta enfin, et Emma s'immobilisa. Les deux paires d'yeux étaient toujours rivées sur elle. Elle se sentait respirer sporadiquement, et tentait de réguler son souffle, les mains sur les hanches, et la tête tournée vers le sol. Elle ne voulait pas voir l'expression d'August : elle la connaissait d'avance. C'était le regard que tous les hommes lui lançaient. Désir. Passion. Luxure. Mais aucune trace de respect à l'horizon.

N'entendant toujours aucun commentaire, elle se décida cependant à lever les yeux sur August. Celui-ci la regardait comme s'il la voyait vraiment. Il n'y avait pas de désir dans ses yeux. Juste de l'admiration et de la conviction. Emma en fut déroutée. En cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour voir Regina, mais elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle était toujours en pleine audition.

« Je suppose à votre expression que ça allait ? » Emma sourit, ironique.

Elle entendit Regina pouffer mais garda son regard obstinément rivé sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Ça allait, oui » sourit ce dernier. « Tu ne te trompais pas, Regina »

« M'as-tu déjà vue me tromper une seule fois dans ma vie ? » cette dernière répliqua.

Emma vit enfin sa chance de faire ses preuves auprès d'August Wood. Elle se maudit par avance de ce qu'elle allait oser dire. Elle se concentra donc sur Regina, en rendant son regard aussi froid que possible.

« Je vous connais depuis seulement deux jours, Mills. Je vous ai vu vous tromper au moins deux fois » lui assena-t-elle sèchement.

Regina l'observa avec colère et dépit.

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Vraiment, oui. La première fois, c'est quand vous avez vu en moi une prostituée – vénale qui plus est »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé ca de vous » Régina se défendit, piquée.

« Et si vous l'aviez pensé, vous auriez eu encore moins de respect pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Emma poursuivit.

« Je… »

Regina était perplexe. Elle ne savait plus que répondre devant le soudain changement de la danseuse. Emma ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit.

« Si vous m'aviez prise pour une prostituée, je me serais seulement dit que vous vous trompiez. Je n'en aurais pas étais offensée. Contrairement à vous, si nos situations avait été échangées » dit-elle avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

Regina se releva, furieuse.

« Vous ne seriez pas offensée que je vous demande de coucher avec moi contre rémunération ? »

« Je serais plutôt désolée que vous croyiez votre argent nécessaire à vous rendre désirable aux yeux de qui que ce soit. Mais une prostituée n'est pas un métier dégradant à mon sens, non » Emma répondit avec hautaineté.

Regina rosit légèrement.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que la prostitution était un métier dégradant »

« Mais vous le pensez »

« Absolument pas » Regina soutint, avec vigueur.

« Si vous le pensez. Et c'est la troisième fois que vous vous trompez » Emma dit dans un sourire méprisant.

Regina inspira profondément pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Emma savait qu'elle la poussait à bout, et détestait lui faire croire qu'elle la méprisait. Comment pourrait-elle jamais éprouver du dégout pour une femme comme Regina Mills ? L'idée était absurde.

« Quelle était la deuxième fois alors ? » finit-elle par dire.

Emma hésita.

« La deuxième fois c'est quand vous avez cru que je vous appréciais » dit-elle froidement et laconiquement.

Dans les yeux de Regina défilèrent une myriade de sentiments en l'espace d'une seconde : chagrin, déception, colère, chagrin encore. Mais la seconde suivante, elle avait retrouvé son visage impassible de femme d'affaires.

« Je vois » dit-elle simplement.

August rit aux éclats. Regina ne se retourna même pas vers lui, et contourna Emma pour sortir de la pièce. Emma resta tétanisée.

« Regina, une seconde ! » August appela.

Le pas de Regina ne marqua même pas une hésitation à l'injonction d'August. Elle sortit. Emma retrouva enfin l'usage de ses jambes et lui courut après.

« REGINA, ATTENDS ! »

Cette dernière fit volte-face dans le couloir.

« Je vous interdits de me tutoyer, Miss Swan » dit-elle avec hargne.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas… Écoutez, August m'a dit de faire croire à une personne qui me plaisait que j'éprouvais du dégoût pour elle. Parce que je lui ai dit que j'avais l'habitude de faire l'inverse. Enfin quand je dis l'habitude, c'est par rapport au boulot. Je fais toujours semblant de m'intéresser aux clients alors qu'ils me dé… »

Regina leva une main dans sa direction pour lui intimer le silence, tandis qu'elle en portait une autre à sa tempe.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous étiez en audition ? »

« C'est exactement ce qu'elle est en train de dire, Regina. Et c'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de ton avis. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que son dégout à ton égard était crédible ou pas ? »

Regina regarda August, puis Emma. Elle était interdite. Elle fixa la danseuse qui la regardait toujours avec appréhension, et repentir. Elle finit par rire, incrédule.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis faite avoir »

« Je suppose que c'est donc un oui » sourit August, amusé.

« Je t'interdis de le répéter à qui que ce soit, Wood » Regina l'avertit en dardant sur lui un regard joueur et sévère à la fois.

« Dieu m'en garde » August répondit sur le même ton. « Est-ce qu'on peut retourner dans le bureau, maintenant ? »

Regina et Emma hochèrent la tête, et lui emboitèrent le pas.

« Je vous plais donc, Emma ? » Regina chuchota avec suffisance.

La stripteaseuse rougit.

« Absolument pas » mentit-elle.

Regina ricana, ne la croyant pas une seule seconde. Ils s'assirent tous les trois.

« Emma, vous êtes embauchée » August s'exclama de but en blanc.

Emma se contenta de le regarder, sans aucune réaction. Il était évident qu'elle avait entendu, mais elle gardait une attitude neutre. Comme si elle n'en avait que faire. August s'étonna.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction »

Soudain elle éclata de rire. Les deux autres la dévisagèrent, perplexe.

« Mon second exercice n'était-il pas de simuler le vide alors que je ressens de la joie ? » demanda-t-elle, espiègle.

La compréhension flasha dans les yeux d'August, et il rit à gorge déployée.

« Si j'avais eu le moindre doute quant à mon choix, vous l'auriez terrassé avec ça » s'exclama-t-il, toujours hilare.

Elle sourit largement.

« Vous voulez peut-être savoir dans quoi vous vous embarquez, non ? »

« J'aimerais bien, oui » acquiesça la jeune femme.

« J'aurais pu vous le montrer directement si vous n'aviez pas complétement dérangé mes papiers » souligna-t-il avec un faux regard de reproche.

« Désolée » s'empressa de s'excuser Emma, gênée.

« Ne le soyez pas » rit-il. « Mon projet de film est assez complexe, cette fois. Il s'agirait d'une sorte de comédie musicale. Un peu comme _West Side Story_ , voyez-vous ? Mais en plus cynique. Il s'agit d'une stripteaseuse mariée à un millionnaire qui rencontre un homme pauvre. »

Emma gloussa.

« Si elle est mariée à un millionnaire, pourquoi elle va danser dans un cabaret ? »

« Pour la liberté. Son homme est horrible avec elle. Et danser lui procure un sentiment de puissance. En vous voyant vous danser, je suis certain que les gens comprendront sans avoir besoin d'explication » expliqua-t-il.

Emma approuva silencieusement.

« Elle tombe amoureuse de cet homme. Jusqu'à la fin, elle hésite entre les deux »

« Avant de suivre son cœur et de choisir le pauvre » Emma devina.

« En fait non. Elle choisit le millionnaire. » la contra August.

« Pourquoi ? » s'exclama Emma.

« Parce qu'elle a un fils. Et que son fils passe avant tout. Donc son confort matériel passe aussi avant l'amour de sa vie » August expliqua.

« Vous aviez raison. C'est cynique » Emma dit.

« Vous réagiriez différemment ? »

« Je ne me serais jamais mariée à un millionnaire… surtout sans avoir la certitude d'en être amoureuse »

« L'amour tarit » Regina fit remarquer.

« Pas le mien »

August sourit. Regina la dévisagea intensément.

« Est-ce que mon histoire vous intéresse Emma ? Est-ce que vous seriez prête à la raconter pour moi ? »

Emma n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

« J'en serai honorée, August »

« Alors il est grand temps que l'on se tutoie, tous les deux. Et que tu me présentes ton fils » August sourit, heureux.

Emma rigola et se leva pour rejoindre Henry. Celui-ci lui sauta dans les bras dès qu'il l'aperçut.

« Alors ? » il chuchota.

« J'ai décroché le rôle » Emma lui murmura en retour.

Henry ne dit rien, mais la serra encore plus fort contre elle.

« Henry, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter »

Pour la première fois, son fils sembla tout timide quand August se présenta. Elle savait qu'il avait déjà regardé certains de ses films, mais elle était loin de se douter de son admiration pour lui.

« Bonjour Monsieur Wood. Je m'appelle Henry Swan »

August s'accroupit pour être à son niveau et lui dit :

« Salut bonhomme ! Appelle-moi August, et je t'appellerai Henry, d'accord ? »

« D'accord Monsieur August » Henry sourit.

Ce dernier rit en lui secouant les cheveux dans un geste affectif. Mais Henry se retournait déjà vers Regina.

« Regina, tu avais raison, Maman a eu le rôle ! » lui dit-il.

Emma se demanda vaguement depuis quand il se permettait de la tutoyer, mais elle ne dit rien.

« Je te l'avais bien dit » Regina lui fit un clin d'œil.

Henry les surprit tous quand il se précipita sur elle et enlaça ses jambes.

« Merci Regina » murmura-t-il.

Regina le prit dans ses bras, mais pour leur laisser un instant d'intimité, August se tourna vers Emma :

« Tu as déjà rencontré ton amant je crois ? »

Emma le regarda en haussant les sourcils et Killian rit.

« Oui, nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je dois dire que tu n'aurais pas pu choisir une plus belle femme, August »

« Attends de la voir jouer et danser, Killian. C'est une merveille ! »

Emma rougit.

« Je n'en doute pas » ricana-t-il en la regardant, appréciateur.

Emma se dit soudain que le film serait difficile à tourner pour elle : faire semblant d'être amoureuse d'un type comme Killian n'allait pas être une chose facile.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit encore une fois, et un homme apparut. De taille moyenne, les cheveux d'un blond sale, et les yeux bleus. Il aurait pu être considéré comme bel homme s'il ne semblait pas grimacer en permanence. Mais Emma avait conscience d'être assez sélective en termes de beauté masculine…

« Et voici ton mari, Emma » August s'exclama.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire franc, et vint lui serrer la main.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Robin McGuire »

« Emma Swan » lui sourit-elle.

Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite quand l'homme s'avança de Regina et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Le baiser fut chaste et rapide, mais Emma sentit son sang bouillir.

Elle regrettait déjà son choix… elle allait être bloquée entre un homme qui la dégoutait, et un autre qu'elle trouvait horrible et qui lui piquait sa muse. Elle cacha sa déception et sa colère du mieux qu'elle put. Après tout, elle était une actrice désormais.

Regina croisa son regard, et Emma détourna le sien aussitôt.

« Je vous invite tous au restau, ce soir ? » August proposa.

« C'est gentil, August, mais Emma, Henry et moi avons déjà des plans. Je repars demain, tu pourras profiter de tes acteurs à ce moment-là » elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et August leva les yeux au ciel.

« Emma, voici ma carte. Appelle-moi demain à la première heure, on aura du pain sur la planche » August lui dit.

Emma acquiesça et le remercia. Puis Regina les entraina vers l'ascenseur sans plus de cérémonie. Les portes se refermaient sur eux quand Henry dit, d'un ton dégouté :

« Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais les hommes, Regina »

Regina semblait sur le point de se moquer de lui.

« Certaines personnes aiment aussi bien les hommes que les femmes, Henry »

« Sans préférence ? » demanda-t-il, étonné.

« Ca dépend des gens » pondéra l'avocate.

« Je parlais de toi » souligna Henry.

« Moi je préfère les femmes. Mais je n'ai rien contre les hommes » Regina expliqua.

« Tu devrais t'en tenir aux femmes » Henry dit, d'un ton définitif.

« Tu me fais penser à ma mère, Henry. Mais elle, elle voulait que je m'en tienne aux hommes » Regina pouffa.

Emma assistait à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, médusée. Elle avait l'impression de nager en plein rêve. Tout cela était trop irréel.

« Parce qu'elle était sûrement homophobe. Moi je ne suis pas hétérophobe, je trouve juste tes goûts en matière d'hommes, pas très bons »

« HENRY » le réprimanda Emma, outrée.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! » l'enfant tenta de se défendre.

« Qu'est-ce que Regina t'a dit tout à l'heure ? Ce n'est pas bien de juger les gens comme ça ! »

« Je ne le jugeais pas, je disais juste qu'il n'était pas très beau »

Emma se tourna vers Regina, décidée à lui présenter ses plus plates excuses, mais celle-ci semblait lutter pour ne pas éclater de rire. Emma la regarda, perplexe.

« Robin n'est qu'un ami, Henry. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui » dit-elle.

Son regard était fixé sur Emma, pourtant. Celle-ci s'empressa de détourner les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas que Regina y voit du soulagement ou de la joie.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent soudain, et Regina les entraina dans son sillon, à la conquête de New-York.

 **TBC.**

 **Ne me détestez pas d'avoir introduit ces deux cons, mais ils nous sont nécessaires, mes amis ! Comment peuvent-elles se retrouver sans eux ? Je suis certaine qu'ils serviront leur « purpose » dans OUaT aussi… tôt ou tard !**

 **Vos commentaires sont fantastiques ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ils me touchent. Et je me retrouve addict à vos reviews, du coup j'écris et j'écris pour pouvoir vous lire VOUS :')**

 **Je ne vous ai pas encore répondu (écrire ou répondre, telle est la question), mais je pense que vous ne m'en tenez pas trop rigueur, du moment que je ne vous laisse pas tomber :p**

 **Enfin, si je me trompe, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, et à m'insulter ! Je suis là pour ça. Et racontez-moi vos journées – en mode déballage de vie si vous voulez – ca m'inspirera peut être pour mes histoires, qui sait ? :p**

 **Très bonne soirée, mes amis ! Et encore merci !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5. A la découverte de New-York**

« Vous préférez utiliser la voiture ou le métro ? » Regina s'enquit.

« LE MÉTRO ! » Henry hurla.

Regina regarda Emma en quête d'une confirmation – et sûrement pour vérifier si Henry n'était pas en train de devenir fou. Emma sourit en roulant des yeux.

« Il est toujours comme ça quand il découvre un nouveau truc » chuchota-t-elle à Regina.

« Je n'ose imaginer sa réaction quand il a découvert la télé » pouffa l'avocate.

« La télé c'était rien, comparé aux Pharaons »

« Aux Pharaons ? » releva Regina, étonnée.

« J'ai entendu parler de Ramsès II pendant des mois » Emma grimaça.

« Plus rien ne devrait m'étonner venant de lui » Regina sourit avec tendresse.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Vous parliez de Ramsès II ? » Henry demanda, tout excité.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, amusées. Avant qu'elles ne puissent répondre, Henry avait déjà enchainé.

« Tu savais que les légendes sur les momies venaient de lui, Regina ? Parce que quand ils ont exhumé son corps, son… »

« … son bras a eu un dernier tressautement » Regina confirma.

Henry la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Tu sais… plus ça va, et plus je t'apprécie » lui dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent, avant de lui prendre chacune une main et de commencer leur marche. Henry semblait être en extase.

« On commence par Central Park ? » Henry s'enthousiasma.

Il s'avéra qu'ils passèrent en réalité tout leur après-midi dans le parc. Henry les abandonna dès qu'il vit des garçons de son âge jouer aux échecs. Elles s'assirent non loin de lui, pour pouvoir le surveiller.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Regina s'enquit.

« Bizarre. Mais ça va »

« Bizarre comment ? »

« J'ai l'impression de me tenir sur le bord d'une falaise. Je sais que je suis obligée de sauter et que je vais retomber de l'autre côté, mais j'ai quand même peur de ce qui m'attend là-bas… vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

« Je comprends très bien, oui. Votre vie va complètement changer Emma. Mais n'ayez pas peur pour autant. C'est excitant le changement… Henry l'a bien compris » Regina sourit.

Emma se tourna vers son inconnue, et la regarda intensément.

« Regina… je voulais vous dire… quoi qu'il arrive… merci. Merci du fond du cœur pour ce que vous venez de nous faire vivre… »

« Emma, vous n'avez pas besoin de… » tenta de la couper Regina.

« Si, Regina. C'est important que je vous exprime ma gratitude. Personne n'a jamais… »

Elle s'arrêta. Les mots avaient bien plus de difficulté à sortir que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Regina l'observa avec inquiétude et patienta en silence. Lui laissant le temps de chercher ses mots, et le choix de continuer ou non.

« Personne ne m'a jamais aidée. Personne n'a jamais rien fait pour moi. J'ai toujours été seule. Donc ce que vous avez fait représente énormément. Je voulais que vous le sachiez »

Regina détourna son regard vers Henry, pour échapper à celui, brûlant, de sa mère. Elle semblait émue sans vouloir le montrer. Elle semblait tenter de remettre son masque d'indifférence, en vain.

« Je suis heureuse de vous avoir aidée, Emma » lui répondit-elle finalement.

« Et aussi, je suis désolée pour ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure. Je n'en pensais pas un mot. Je vous admire et vous apprécie énormément, sachez-le » Emma continua, sans oser la regarder.

La vérité c'était qu'elle l'appréciait même _un peu trop_. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire cela. A son grand étonnement, Regina gloussa.

« Vous jouez vraiment bien, Emma. J'y ai cru du début à la fin. Sans compter que cela collait assez bien à ce que vous m'avez dit dans l'avion »

« Dans l'avion, je cherchais à me défendre. Vous veniez de me dire que j'étais facilement impressionnable et vous impliquiez d'une certaine façon que j'étais vénale » Emma expliqua avec véhémence.

« Donc je ne vous impressionne pas ? » Regina dit, sa voix baissant encore d'un octave.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais pas pour les raisons que vous imaginiez, c'est tout » Emma rit un peu, gênée.

« Bientôt, c'est vous qui impressionnerez tout le monde » Regina prédit.

« Je n'impressionnerai jamais personne autant que ce que _vous_ m'impressionnez » répliqua Emma, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait.

Elle se mordit aussitôt la langue. Et m****.

« Vous me flattez » Regina susurra.

Emma rosit.

« Je ne suis pas la seule »

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? »

« Vous me l'avez dit, la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, vous vous souvenez ? Que vous aviez plusieurs amants ? Et puis, même Henry a vu l'insistance de certaines personnes… » Emma rigola, désabusée.

Regina ne répondit rien, mais garda un sourire énigmatique.

« Vous partez demain ? » Emma demanda.

« Oui » Regina confirma.

« Où allez-vous ? »

Emma avait conscience que son ton avait quelque chose de désespéré. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait savoir quand elle reverrait son ange gardien.

« En Israël avec Ban Ki-moon. On doit rencontrer Netanyhaou après-demain. »

« Netan… » Emma demanda, perdue.

« Le premier ministre. On doit avoir une discussion sur le conflit israélo-palestinien. Et aussi une sur leur armée »

Emma hocha la tête, pensive.

« Vous reviendrez quand ? »

Regina la regarda, choquée, avant de détourner immédiatement le regard.

« Je serai de retour à New-York mardi prochain »

Elle serait donc absente quatre jours.

« Vous passerez nous voir ? » Emma insista.

Regina éclata de rire.

« Je vais tant vous manquer que ça, Emma ? » demanda-t-elle, taquine.

« Je vous demandais ça pour Henry » répondit Emma, sur le même ton.

« Bien sûr » Regina sourit, sarcastique.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux femmes. Emma le brisa pourtant bientôt, incapable de se retenir de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

« Alors Robin McGuire n'est qu'un ami, hein ? »

« Un ami, oui… » Regina éluda.

« Un ami que vous embrassez » Emma s'entêta.

« Un ami avec lequel il m'arrive de faire un peu plus de choses que de simples baisers, Emma. Mais un ami quand même. Je ne ressens rien pour lui » dit-elle d'un ton définitif.

« Je vois. Un de vos nombreux amants, donc » Emma conclut.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi nous discutons de ma vie sexuelle, Emma »

« Ce n'est pas qu'elle m'intéresse, je suis juste curieuse » se défendit la danseuse.

« Juste curieuse, hein ? »

Emma hocha la tête, sans oser regarder son interlocutrice.

« La prochaine fois vous comptez me demander si je suis bruyante ou silencieuse ? » Regina sourit diaboliquement.

Emma rougit encore un peu plus. Le sous-entendu de Regina, quoique soft, l'avait embrasée. Imaginer Regina dans ce moment-là, ainsi que ses réactions, était _un peu trop_ intense pour elle.

« Et vous, Emma ? Célibataire ? »

« Euh… »

La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'avait couché avec personne depuis des mois. Et les allusions de Regina commençaient sérieusement à l'échauffer. Sa dernière relation remontait à une étudiante en médecine, avec qui elle avait bien trop bu, qui avait fini par la convaincre. Elle ne se souvenait même plus comment. L'alcool expliquait peut-être sa faiblesse momentanée. Cette fille avait cherché à la revoir, mais Emma avait refusé, évidemment.

« Célibataire, oui »

« Ça fait longtemps ? » Regina poursuivit.

« Je considère que je n'ai jamais réellement été en couple, Regina » Emma soupira.

« Pas même avec le père biologique d'Henry ? » s'étonna l'avocate.

« Encore moins avec lui » Emma rit, visiblement écœurée.

« Je vois » Regina répondit, pensive.

« J'en doute » Emma répondit, débonnaire.

Regina rit.

« Peut-être pas en effet » approuva-t-elle. « Vous resterez sûrement toujours un mystère pour moi »

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent. Et Emma se perdit une fois de plus dans les yeux de Regina. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'attirance pour quiconque. Même pas pour Neal, le père d'Henry. Et pourtant, elle avait cru être folle amoureuse de lui. Mais quelque chose chez Regina l'attirait irrémédiablement. Comme un papillon vers un point lumineux. Emma était un insecte. Regina était sa lumière.

Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans sa contemplation, Henry la fit sortir de sa rêverie.

« M'MAN ! REGINA »

Cette dernière sursauta brusquement. Emma était trop habituée à entendre son fils crier pour réagir de cette façon, et c'est exaspérée qu'elle se tourna vers son fils.

« QUOI HENRY ? »

« JE VEUX FAIRE UNE PARTIE CONTRE REGINA MAINTENANT ! JE SUIS SUR QU'ELLE SAIT JOUER AUX ÉCHECS »

Emma interrogea du regard sa ténébreuse muse. Mais celle-ci s'était déjà levée, et se dirigeait vers Henry. Emma lui emboita le pas.

« Bien sûr que je sais jouer. Mais je doute que tu aies la moindre chance contre moi » le prévint-elle.

Henry eut un grand sourire.

« Assis- toi, Regina »

Celle-ci éclata de rire avant de s'exécuter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on parie ? » Henry la défia.

« Tu vas perdre » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme.

« Je te parie que non »

« J'avais cru comprendre »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on parie, alors ? » Henry insista.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux de moi si je perds, et je te dirai ce que j'attends de toi si c'est moi qui gagne » Regina proposa.

« Si tu perds, je veux te voir embrasser M'man »

Les deux jeunes femmes manquèrent s'étouffer. Henry retint un rire en voyant leur réaction.

« HENRY ! » s'exclama Emma.

« Pardon ? » s'indigna Regina, en même temps.

« Inutile d'hurler, Maman. Je suis juste à côté de toi, et mon audition est bonne, je t'assure. Et Regina, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'offusques ! C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu avais l'habitude d'embrasser tes amis, tu te souviens ? » dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Emma voyait clair dans son jeu : ses yeux reflétaient la satisfaction d'un chat qui vient d'attraper un canari.

Regina ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois. Emma n'osait plus la regarder.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'embrassais _tous_ mes amis, Henry » finit-elle par établir, avec hésitation.

« Par contre, tu _as_ dit que tu allais gagner. Donc je ne vois pas de quoi tu as si peur » conclut Henry, victorieux.

Emma se frappa le front avec sa main, et garda celle-ci collée contre ses yeux.

« Très bien, Henry. J'accepte. » Regina répondit avec ironie et un soupçon d'admiration. « Mais si _je_ gagne, j'aurai le droit de te demander n'importe quel service »

« Un seul service, alors » Henry marchanda.

« Marché conclu »

Ils se serrèrent la main avec défi, et installèrent leurs pièces. Emma ne savait pas comment réagir face à cet échange. Elle décida de rester silencieuse et de s'asseoir.

La partie dura une heure. Les deux prirent un temps excessif pour réfléchir. Emma se croyait presque à une finale mondiale d'échec. Mais elle se sentait de plus en plus attirée par Regina. Cette dernière ne prenait pas Henry à la légère. Il n'avait que 10 ans, et Emma n'avait aucun doute sur les facultés mentales de Regina. Et pourtant, elle ne sous-estimait pas son adversaire. Elle jouait contre lui de la même façon qu'elle jouerait contre un adulte averti.

Elle finit pourtant par gagner. Henry laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. Mais Regina le regarda avec beaucoup de tendresse et lui dit :

« Tu as vraiment très bien joué, Henry. Très intelligemment. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher »

« Ce n'était pas assez » Henry souffla.

Son ton n'était pas boudeur, mais triste.

« Je joue aux échecs depuis que j'ai cinq ans… J'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi. Et tu peux me croire, je ne jouais pas aussi bien que toi à ton âge » Regina le rassura.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on a gagné tous les deux ? » Henry demanda, plein d'espoir.

Regina rit.

« Bien tenté, jeune homme ! Mais j'ai bien peur que non. Souviens-toi que je pourrai te demander un service à n'importe quel moment, maintenant »

Henry se rembrunit.

« On marche un peu ? » Regina enchaina.

Elle n'attendit pas une réponse et se releva. Les Swan la suivirent.

« La première étape a échoué, M'man ! Mais l'opération n'est pas finie, on a encore toutes nos chances » Henry lui chuchota, à la dérobée.

« Quoi ? Quelle opération ? » Emma s'étonna.

« L'opération Cobra ! » Henry répondit mystérieusement.

« C'est quoi l'opération Cobra ? »

Regina se retourna vers eux. Henry fit comme si de rien n'était, et partit en courant, devançant les deux adultes. Regina haussa les sourcils, en regardant Emma. Cette dernière n'avait aucun doute : Regina n'avait pas perdu un mot de leur conversation « secrète ».

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire » Emma se défendit.

« Vraiment ? » Regina demanda, amusée.

Emma ne répondit rien. Regina insista.

« J'ose espérer que _vous avez_ une idée, Emma. Je vous trouverez bien obtuse dans le cas contraire »

« Je vous en prie. Abreuvez-moi de votre profonde connaissance à l'égard de l'esprit dérangé de mon fils » Emma ironisa.

« _Votre fils_ est loin d'avoir l'esprit dérangé » Regina secoua la tête, avec finalité.

« C'était une figure de style »

« Elle était déplacée »

« Comme vos remarques »

Emma sourit en coin. Elle adorait secrètement ce jeu entre elles. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Regina souriait aussi.

« Moi qui croyais mes remarques spirituelles » fit-elle semblant de s'offusquer.

« Vous vous trompiez » Emma renchérit.

« Il semblerait que cela m'arrive de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps » Regina rigola.

« Laissez-moi deviner… Depuis ces deux derniers jours ? » Emma dit, espiègle.

« Plus ou moins » approuva Regina.

« Sûrement plus que moins »

« J'ai perdu le compte. Je ne saurais vous répondre avec précision »

« Et moi qui vous croyais infaillible »

« Chacun ses limites : moi, c'est la mémoire. Et vous, c'est la bêtise » Regina dit fièrement.

« Depuis quand me trouvez-vous stupide ? »

« Depuis que vous faites semblant de ne pas comprendre en quoi consiste l'opération Cobra » Regina sourit avec suffisance.

« Ce n'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes »

« Il n'y avait pas de porte »

« C'était… »

«… une figure de style, oui » Regina la coupa.

« Ne me dites pas qu'elle était déplacée, celle-là aussi ? » Emma demanda, tentant avec de plus en plus de difficulté de cacher son hilarité.

« Non, elle était assez bien placée » Regina la rassura avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Je vous remercie. Je regagne quelques points, donc ? »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de regagner des points » Regina la prévint.

« Que je vous offre mon corps ? »

Regina la regarda, en essayant de ne pas sourire. Mais ses yeux riaient.

« Tentant » dit-elle, son regard s'attardant sur sa poitrine. « Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête »

« Menteuse » fit semblant de tousser Emma. « Qu'aviez-vous en tête, dans ce cas ? » dit-elle intelligiblement.

« Que vous me parliez de l'opération Cobra » Regina sourit.

Emma éclata de rire, cette fois.

« Quand vous avez quelque chose en tête… Vous êtes vraiment têtue, Regina »

« C'est un magazine que j'aime beaucoup aussi, Emma » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« C'est un magazine pour hommes » Emma fit remarquer.

« Vous le connaissez donc aussi ? »

« Jamais entendu parler »

Ce fut au tour de Regina d'éclater de rire. Henry revint vers elles.

« Est-ce qu'on peut prendre des crêpes ? »

Regina se tourna vers Emma, attendant sa réponse. Emma regarda Henry et Regina à tour de rôle.

« Il est 17 heures, Henry »

« C'est pour le gouter ? »

« Tu n'auras plus faim ce soir »

« J'ai pas mangé depuis qu'on a quitté l'avion » l'enfant se plaignit.

« C'était il y a quatre heures seulement » lui rappela Emma.

« Je mangerai des légumes ce soir ? » Henry tenta de marchander.

« C'est important les légumes » Regina approuva.

« De la salade et du thon ? » Henry proposa.

« Et des tomates » Regina ajouta.

« Ok pour les tomates »

« Et des radis »

« Va pour les radis » Henry approuva.

« Et des concombres »

« Tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin, Regina »

« Des concombres, et des betteraves »

« Reginaaa… »

« Des concombres, des betteraves et des carottes »

« Ok, ok, je me rends, c'est bon ! Je peux avoir des crêpes, maintenant ? »

« Une crêpe seulement » Regina pondéra.

« Ça veut dire oui ? »

« Oui, c'est d'accord » Regina sourit.

L'enfant lui attrapa la main et courut au stand le plus proche. Emma les suivit, hilare. Regina avait réussi à négocier bien plus que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Emma aurait craqué à la première proposition d'Henry.

« Bonjour Monsieur » Henry salua poliment.

« Bonjour petit » lui répondit le commerçant.

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une crêpe au Nutella, s'il vous plait ? »

« Mettez-en deux, s'il vous plait » Regina intervint.

« Tiens je ne vous imaginais pas comme une mangeuse de crêpes » Emma lui glissa à l'oreille.

Regina la regarda par-dessus son épaule, et le bout de leurs nez s'effleurèrent. Aucune des deux ne recula, pourtant.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour toi » Regina murmura.

« J'ai le droit de te tutoyer maintenant ? » Emma sourit, victorieuse.

« Je dirais qu'une personne qui partage d'aussi près l'air que je respire, acquiert le droit de me tutoyer, oui » Regina sourit en retour.

« Elle a donc le droit d'être ton amie ? » Emma s'enquit.

« Je suppose, oui. Bien que ce procédé prenne du temps »

« Préviens-moi quand tu me considéreras comme ton amie, alors »

« Pourquoi te préviendrais-je ? »

Emma colla sa bouche contre l'oreille de Regina et lui susurra :

« Pour que je ne sois pas surprise si un soir tu décides que notre amitié est assez forte pour passer au niveau supérieur, comme tu le fais avec Robin »

Regina la repoussa en lui tapant sur l'épaule, hilare.

« Oh, tais-toi » lui intima-t-elle.

Henry les regardait, un sourire béat sur le visage, tenant les deux crêpes dans ses mains. En voyant son expression, les deux jeunes femmes s'immobilisèrent.

« On y va ? » Emma dit, gênée, tentant de détourner le regard de son fils.

« Je pense que le monsieur aimerait bien être payé d'abord » Henry répondit.

« Oh ne vous en faites pas, prenez votre temps » lança l'intéressé, observant Regina, appréciateur.

Emma rougit. Honteuse d'avoir oublié de payer, et énervée que l'homme regardât Regina de cette façon. Emma sortit son portefeuille, mais Regina l'avait déjà devancée. Elle mit un billet dans la main de l'homme en lui intimant de garder la monnaie, et ne prit pas le temps d'écouter ses remerciements.

Emma récupéra sa crêpe des mains d'Henry et les deux la rattrapèrent.

« Vous n'aviez pas à payer » Emma lui reprocha.

« J'ai donné la permission à Henry d'avoir une crêpe, et j'ai pris la liberté d'en commander une autre pour vous. Il me semble que j'avais tous les droits pour les régler » répliqua Regina, sans une once de regret, mais un soupçon de colère.

« C'était quand même déplacé de votre part avec tout ce que vous nous avez déjà payé » Emma insista.

Regina semblait furieuse, pour une raison inconnue. Emma se demanda ce qu'elle avait encore fait de mal.

Les trois s'assirent sur un banc, et Henry eut tôt fait de finir sa crêpe, alors que sa mère commençait à peine à la manger.

« M'man, je peux retourner voir des parties d'échec ? »

Ses tentatives peu subtiles pour les laisser seule à seule commençaient à agacer Emma, mais elle acquiesça tout de même.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Regina ? » Emma s'enquit.

Regina haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas.

« Vous savez, c'est moi qui devrais être énervée »

« Vraiment ? » Regina demanda d'une voix dangereuse.

« Oui. Vous avez payé, alors que vous n'aviez pas à le faire » Emma dit, agacée.

« Et c'est pour ça que vous avez décidé de recommencer à me vouvoyer, je suppose ? » Regina demanda, blessée.

Emma resta interdite. C'était donc pour ça que Regina lui en voulait ?

« Euh… pardonnez-moi… enfin, je veux dire pardonne-moi, Regina. Certaines habitudes prennent du temps à partir. Et mon respect pour vous… enfin pour toi… »

« Laissez tomber, Miss Swan »

« Non, non, Regina. Pardon. Sincèrement. Je ne veux pas te vouvoyer »

« Mais vous avez du mal à me traiter comme une égale »

« Tu es intimidante, on l'a déjà établi » Emma se défendit avec un sourire en coin.

Regina souffla par le nez, agacée.

« Tu sais, tout à l'heure, tu t'énervais contre moi parce que je t'ai tutoyé. Maintenant tu m'en veux parce que je te vouvoie. Tu es une femme étrange, Regina Mills » Emma la taquina.

Regina resta de marbre quelques secondes, avant de sourire. Un peu.

« Ta crêpe va refroidir » se borna-t-elle à répondre.

« Tu as le droit d'en avoir un peu avant que je la dévore » Emma proposa.

Regina arqua un sourcil. Son regard, plein de sous-entendus salaces et silencieux, était limpide.

Emma lui tendit la crêpe, en se retenant de rire. Mais Regina ne la récupéra pas en main propre. Elle rapprocha son visage de la main d'Emma et croqua dans la sucrerie sans quitter le regard émeraude de la jeune femme. Emma observa les pupilles de Regina se dilater. Et elle rougit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de son propre degré d'excitation.

Regina se retira en souriant. Emma se contenta de la fixer, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur sa bouche, et qu'elle se rende compte que Regina avait un peu de Nutella à la commissure de ses lèvres. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

« Tu as… euh… »

« Oui ? »

« Du… euh… »

Regina gloussa à ses dépens. Sa moquerie sortit Emma de sa transe.

« Tu as du Nutella »

« Où ça ? »

« Dans ton… »

« Ne pense même pas finir cette phrase » Regina la prévint, menaçante.

Emma roula des yeux.

« Sur la bouche »

Regina sembla hésiter une seconde, puis elle choisit d'enlever la tache par elle-même.

« Mieux ? »

Emma hocha la tête affirmativement. Elle aurait aimé la lui enlever. Avec la bouche de préférence. Elle secoua la tête pour rafraichir ses idées qui devenaient dangereuses.

Son regard se reporta sur Henry.

« Ton fils est vraiment très intelligent, Emma. Tu l'as bien éduqué. Tu peux être fière de lui et de toi »

Emma se tourna vers Regina, surprise d'un tel compliment. Et ne sut que répondre. Regina se contenta de lui sourire, avec gentillesse. Puis elle reporta son attention sur les joueurs d'échec.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas parlé de l'Opération Cobra » Regina lui rappela, joueuse.

« Je ne voudrais surtout pas faire de conclusions hâtives » Emma se défendit.

« Dans ce cas, ce sera ta mission » Regina sourit.

« Découvrir en quoi consiste l'Opération Cobra ? »

« C'est bien ça »

« Comment veux-tu appeler notre opération, alors ? »

« Mangouste »

« Mangouste ? » Emma demanda en riant.

« C'est très bien Mangouste ! »

« Va pour Opération Mangouste alors. Mais pourquoi Mangouste ? »

« Parce que les mangoustes mangent les serpents, évidemment » Regina répondit avec aplomb.

« Donc tu veux me manger ? » Emma se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire.

Regina se retourna vers elle. Elle lui lança un regard carnassier, prédateur. Appréciateur. Elle ne répondit rien, mais s'humidifia les lèvres.

Emma observa, hypnotisée, la langue rose passer délicatement sur la lèvre rouge sang de la déesse. Inconsciemment, les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent. Mais Regina se recula brusquement, comme si elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, et retrouva son masque de femme d'affaire impassible.

Emma fronça les sourcils, frustrée. Elle avait peut-être mal lu les signes. Non, bien sûr que non. Regina avait forcément une raison pour avoir changé d'avis.

En se focalisant sur Henry, Emma pensa soudain à ce qu'elle-même avait été sur le point de faire. Elle avait voulu embrasser Regina. Désespérément. Et après ? Elle aurait passé la nuit avec elle ? Regina aurait mené sa vie de diplomate et elles auraient entamé une relation à distance ?

Emma aurait voulu rire de sa propre bêtise. Regina n'appartenait à personne. Elle était et resterait un esprit libre, dénué de toute attache sérieuse, Emma en était sûre. Elle préférerait enchainer les relations libres, plutôt que s'attacher à quelqu'un. Et encore moins si ce quelqu'un avait une famille.

De toute façon, Emma s'était promis de ne pas retomber dans le panneau. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède maintenant. Elle avait déjà trop souffert, et elle ne ferait pas subir ca à Henry. Regina partirait le lendemain, et ses sentiments seraient sûrement plus clairs dans quatre jours.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la question que lui posait Regina.

« Emma ? » celle-ci dit avec plus de force.

« Oui ? » Emma dit, en sortant de sa rêverie.

« On marche, un peu ? » Regina répéta.

« Oui, si tu veux » Emma sourit faiblement.

Elles passèrent récupérer Henry, et main dans la main, ils marchèrent sans destination précise. Henry et Regina discutèrent avec animation de Pharaons et de momies. Emma ne les écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle était toujours en plein dilemme intérieur. Si seulement elle avait une amie, celle-ci pourrait la conseiller, sûrement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par le son mélodieux du rire de Regina. Et en la regardant, elle comprit : elle ne pourrait pas lutter indéfiniment contre ses sentiments si elle restait aussi proche d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle s'en éloigne à tout prix.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir était la première nuit d'Henry à New-York. Elle ne lui gâcherait pas son plaisir. Demain, les vrais problèmes ressurgiraient. Et elle les affronterait à ce moment-là. En attendant, elle profiterait de son ange gardien.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, qui ne fut pas longue à arriver, le mois de novembre venant de commencer. A 17h30, il faisait noir. Et il commençait à faire froid.

« Je pense que nous devrions rentrer à l'hôtel » Regina proposa.

Emma approuva, et Regina les entraina à sa suite. Cette dernière était en train de composer un numéro de téléphone inconnu, lorsqu'un homme le lui arracha violemment des mains et partit en courant. Emma ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle courut derrière lui.

Courir était une habitude chez elle : quand Henry était à l'école, Emma occupait ses journées comme elle le pouvait. Et la course était le meilleur moyen qu'elle connaissait pour se vider la tête. L'endurance n'avait jamais été un problème pour elle. Le sprint encore moins.

Elle rattrapa le malfrat en quelques poignées de secondes, et se jeta sur lui. A son envol, elle eut l'impression que le temps ralentissait.

Elle retomba lourdement sur l'inconnu, qui roula par terre. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui arracher le téléphone des mains, profitant de sa surprise. Puis le regard d'Emma se posa sur son visage. Un visage qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. L'homme sembla la reconnaitre aussi, mais il ne perdit pas de temps pour s'enfuir, dès qu'il entendit les cris inquiets de Regina et d'Henry.

Emma resta tétanisée. Elle ne l'avait pas depuis 10 ans. Et les circonstances de leurs retrouvailles ressemblaient fort aux circonstances de leur séparation. Emma grimaça.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru possible de revoir Neal de cette façon-là.

 **TBC.**

 **Et voilà ! Le dernier bouffon devait bien entrer en scène aussi. Ca n'aurait pas été drôle sinon, vous vous en doutez. (Je plaisante, ceci dit… Robin, Killian et Neal ne me dérangent pas trop quand ils ne se font pas harceleurs d'Emma et Regina. Et j'adore Sean et Colin. Ils ont l'ait d'être des mecs super gentils).**

 **Comme vous devez vous y attendre, je vous conseille de bien profiter du prochain chapitre. Parce que celui d'encore après sera nettement moins sympa que ceux-ci… on rentrera dans la phase complications. Et il faut que vous sachiez que je suis particulièrement adepte des complications !**

 **Vous aurez votre fin heureuse, si cela peut vous rassurer, ceci dit ! :D Et aussi beaucoup de détails sexy, ne vous en faites pas. Mais il va falloir être patient )**

 **Je vous laisse me dire, à quel point vous voulez voir Regina être reconnaissante pour le sauvetage de son portable ! Qui sait ? Si vous me le demandez gentiment, je pourrais peut être arranger certaines choses :p**

 **Bises à vous tous, et comme d'habitude, MERCI ! J'adore vous lire :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6. Une soirée de départ mouvementée.**

Emma resta sous le choc pendant quelques secondes, incapable de se mouvoir. Les souvenirs ressurgirent dans son esprit, la prenant soudain d'assaut.

Les yeux de Neal qui avaient ri quand elle lui avait volé une voiture que lui-même avait subtilisée à son véritable propriétaire. La première fois qu'il lui avait dit je t'aime. La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Le vide qu'elle avait ressenti quand il l'avait abandonnée. Ca faisait onze ans. Et il n'avait même pas pris quelques minutes pour lui parler…

Les bras de son fils la ramenèrent à la réalité…

« Maman, tu n'as rien ? » l'enfant s'inquiéta en lui serrant la taille.

Finalement, Emma était plutôt soulagée que Neal ne soit pas resté. Qu'aurait-elle dit à son fils ? « Alors vois-tu, l'homme qui t'a conçu, c'est lui… c'est aussi un voleur, oui ».

Pour protéger son fils, Emma avait menti. Elle lui avait dit que son père avait été pompier, et qu'il était mort en tentant d'éteindre un incendie… bien sûr… et Emma était la reine d'Angleterre.

« Non, je n'ai rien Henry. T'en fais pas » rassura-t-elle son fils en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Son attention se reporta soudain sur Regina. Celle-ci se tenait légèrement en retrait. Elle avait placé sa main sur son cœur, et regardait Emma avec intensité. Emma lui sourit, tentant de passer outre le malaise qui s'était emparé d'elle. Regina lui sourit en retour. Mais son sourire semblait faux.

« Merci Emma » Regina dit avec la plus grande simplicité.

Emma se souvint soudain qu'elle avait toujours le portable de Regina dans la main. Elle le lui tendit.

« C'est rien »

« Avec tout le respect que je te dois, non ce n'était pas rien. Mais on en reparlera plus tard » Regina annonça, évasive.

Emma traduisit cela par « on en reparlera quand Henry ne sera plus là ». Elle haussa les épaules.

« Oublie » murmura-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Regina ne répondit pas et se contenta de retaper le numéro qu'elle était en train de composer avant de se faire arracher son portable. Elle donna une adresse qu'Emma ne connaissait bien sûr pas, et raccrocha immédiatement après. Puis, elle partit d'un pas décidé sur sa droite.

Emma et Henry se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils.

« On la suit, tu crois ? » Henry sourit.

« Je pense, oui » Emma lui répondit sur le même ton.

« C'était vraiment génial, M'man. La façon dont tu as arrêté ce fou ! On aurait dit une héroïne ! Comme si tu avais sauvé une Reine d'un méchant ! Comme dans les histoires »

Emma avait envie de pleurer… Si Henry savait que l'homme qu'il voyait comme un méchant était en réalité son père… donc pour apaiser sa conscience coupable et faire rire son fils, elle répondit avec humour :

« Tu crois que Ramsès II aurait été capable de faire ça ? »

« Je suis certain que non ! Personne ne peut être aussi cool que toi, M'man ! » Henry s'exclama avec fierté.

 _Cool_ n'était vraiment pas le mot qu'Emma aurait employé pour se décrire. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'Henry ignorait sur elle. Il croyait que sa mère était une danseuse, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une stripteaseuse. Il pensait qu'elle le traitait comme un roi, lorsqu'il aurait mérité tant de choses supplémentaires…

Emma se sentait horrible. Méprisable. Et l'admiration qu'Henry avait pour elle rendait les choses encore plus difficiles.

Ils étaient sortis de Central Park, à présent. Et Regina semblait attendre quelqu'un avec impatience, debout sur le trottoir. Emma et Henry se placèrent à ses côtés.

« Regina… tout va bien ? » Emma s'enquit, mal à l'aise.

Regina hocha affirmativement la tête, mais ne répondit rien. Emma n'insista pas. Une voiture s'arrêta soudain devant eux, et Regina ne perdit pas une seconde pour monter à bord. Les Swan la suivirent encore.

« On va où, maintenant ? » Henry demanda.

« A l'hôtel » lui répondit Regina, d'une voix dénuée de sentiment.

Henry avait perçu le malaise que ressentait Regina. Emma pouvait presque voir son cerveau tourner à toute vitesse pour essayer de trouver un moyen de la faire se sentir mieux. Il sembla n'en trouver aucun efficace. Il décida donc d'agir plutôt que parler. Il se leva et se blottit contre les jambes de Regina, en entourant sa taille de ses petits bras, et laissant reposer sa tête sur ses cuisses.

Regina regarda l'enfant avec surprise et panique. Henry lui sourit pour la rassurer. Et Regina sembla se détendre. Elle commença à lui caresser les cheveux doucement. Emma se tourna vers la fenêtre et tenta de leur laisser un moment d'intimité. Elle entendit pourtant le chuchotement d'Henry :

« Tu sais, moi aussi je suis en colère quand j'ai peur »

Emma n'entendit pas de réponse de la part de Regina et elle supposa que celle-ci ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur pour Maman. Il ne peut rien lui arriver, c'est la meilleure d'entre tous. Tu peux lui faire confiance, tu sais »

Emma ne put retenir une larme. Celle-ci coula le long de sa joue, avant de se perdre dans son cou. Elle fut soulagée que son visage soit tourné et que personne ne puisse la voir.

« Je lui fais confiance » chuchota Regina en retour, si bas qu'Emma ne l'entendit presque pas.

« Alors n'aies pas peur, et ne sois pas fâchée » Henry établit simplement.

Emma attendit la suite, mais aucun des deux ne reprit la parole. Elle laissa quelques minutes s'écouler avant de se retourner vers eux.

Henry avait repris une position assise, mais il restait enlacé à elle. Regina avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules frêles, et ils regardaient tous les deux par la fenêtre opposée à celle d'Emma. Cette dernière ne se rendit même pas compte que Neal avait complètement quitté son esprit. Elle était fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait. Le tableau était non seulement attendrissant au possible, mais encore tellement rassurant qu'Emma eut l'impression de pouvoir respirer.

Son regard se posa sur Regina. Et elle étudia minutieusement ses traits. Sa main, resserrée sur Henry, montrait à quel point elle avait eu besoin de ce contact humain. Emma se demanda depuis quand remontait le dernier auquel elle avait eu droit…

Quelque chose dans sa posture indiquait clairement qu'il restait en elle des traces de doutes. Quelque chose la gênait, et Emma aurait donné cher pour savoir ce que c'était.

La jeune femme dut se sentir observée, car son attention se reporta sur Emma. Elles se fixèrent en silence. Et Emma commença à sentir la température monter entre ses jambes. Regina lui paraissait si belle en cet instant. En proie au doute, vulnérable. Elle n'avait jamais semblé aussi dangereuse qu'en cet instant. Et Emma y succombait littéralement.

Sa respiration devint difficile. Elle croisa les jambes pour tenter d'apaiser son inconfort grandissant. Un élan de fierté la transperça lorsque Regina fit de même. Henry changea légèrement de position, ce qui eut pour effet de leur rappeler à toutes deux qu'elles n'étaient pas seules… leur regard ne se croisa plus une seule fois pour le reste du trajet.

Arrivés à destination, tous trois sortirent de la voiture. Comme à son habitude, Regina prit les rênes et entra dans le bâtiment, sans aucune hésitation.

Henry en profita pour glisser à sa mère, subrepticement :

« J'ai oublié de te dire, tout à l'heure ! Félicitations pour ton initiative ! Je suis sûr que l'Opération Cobra sera un jeu d'enfant, maintenant »

« C'est _quoi_ l'Opération Cobra, Henry ? »

« Oh M'man, _arrête_ ! Je sais très bien que tu as compris ! » s'offusqua-t-il en toute discrétion.

« Ce que j'ai cru comprendre ne correspond pas vraiment à la discussion que l'on a eu à ce propos, à la maison » se fâcha Emma, doucement.

« Je sais que tu sais que ça peut marcher, M'man. A la maison tu avais des doutes. Tu n'as pas à en avoir ici »

« Tu sais ce que je sais, moi ? Je sais que tu veux croire que ça peut marcher, mais tu sais que je sais qu'elle sait que nous savons que ça ne pourra pas marcher ! » Emma chuchota, avec précipitation, ce qui rendit sa phrase encore moins claire que ce qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Regina leur tournait le dos, occupée à parler avec l'hôtesse d'accueil. Elle ne semblait pas leur prêter attention.

Les deux étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, comme des conspirateurs. Emma avait son bras sur les épaules d'Henry, pour le rapprocher d'elle. Henry leva sa main devant leurs visages, exaspéré.

« Tu me parles de l'Opération ou de vous deux ? »

« C'est pas la même chose ? »

« L'opération est juste le moyen pour arriver à nos fins »

« Comment ça _nos_ fins ? » s'indigna Emma.

Mais avant que Henry ne réponde, Regina se retourna, deux clefs en main. Les Swan s'empressèrent de se redresser et de lui sourire, comme si de rien n'était. Regina arqua ses deux magnifiques sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Nos chambres sont prêtes » annonça-t-elle. « Je pensais que nous pourrions peut être prendre une douche, puis se retrouver pour aller manger ? »

« Excellente idée, oui » approuva Emma avec chaleur.

« Regina a toujours les meilleures idées » renchérit Henry avec ferveur.

Emma lui lança un regard de reproche, auquel Henry répondit par un sourire malicieux. Regina roula des yeux. Mais il était clair qu'elle était amusée.

Ils prirent encore une fois l'ascenseur. Et pour la première fois, aucun d'eux ne parla. Emma était soulagée de voir qu'Henry avait retenu sa langue et n'avait lancé aucun propos gênant.

Leur chambre était au 26e étage, côte a côte. Regina tendit sa clef à Emma. Celle-ci ouvrit la chambre 300 sans attendre, et s'y engouffra sans prendre le temps de saluer sa muse. Elle éprouvait le besoin de respirer quelques secondes.

« Je vais prendre une douche » dit-elle d'une voix étouffée à son fils.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et fila à la recherche de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour se déshabiller, et glisser sous l'eau brulante.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes d'immobilité physique et de mutisme mental qu'elle autorisa ses pensées à s'égarer. Elle repensa tout d'abord à Neal. Et bien qu'il aurait dû représenter son problème principal, il se trouvait reléguer au second plan. Regina était au premier.

Les yeux de Regina étaient bien plus dignes d'intérêt que l'existence de Neal sa voix grave était bien plus vitale que la présence du père d'Henry à New-York. Sa bouche était tellement plus importante que de savoir Neal si proche d'Henry.

Emma ne put soudain plus penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que son inconnue. Elle avait fait basculer sa vie. Elle lui avait redonné l'espoir qu'elle avait perdu – et qu'elle n'avait peut-être jamais eu de sa vie. Elle avait transformé son rêve en réalité, en l'espace de deux jours. Elle l'avait sortie de son impasse. Elle l'avait sauvée. Et elle l'avait envoutée.

Inconsciemment, les doigts d'Emma voletèrent sur son estomac et finirent leur course à l'endroit précis où elle en avait besoin. Perdue dans le souvenir de la réaction de Regina moins d'une heure auparavant, et l'excitation qu'elle lui avait fait éprouver avec son simple regard, elle ne se rendit compte du plaisir qu'elle se procurait que lorsqu'elle jouit. Et sa surprise ne fit qu'accentuer son orgasme. Elle assourdit son gémissement en s'enfonçant le poing dans la bouche, et son cerveau lui fit entendre le cri que Regina aurait poussé si c'était elle qu'elle avait caressée.

Elle se maudit intérieurement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le cri imaginé par son esprit pervers avait relancé son excitation au-delà du possible, malgré une délivrance survenue quelques secondes auparavant. Et elle avait vraiment besoin d'éliminer toute cette testostérone de son organisme… elle ne survivrait pas à une soirée avec Regina dans le cas contraire.

Elle resta donc sous la douche bien plus longtemps que ce qu'elle n'avait prévu, en imaginant sa muse dans toutes sortes de positions. Elle ne coupa finalement l'eau que bien plus tard, quand son corps cessa de vibrer d'envie, après avoir perdu le compte de ses plaisirs solitaires.

Elle s'enroula dans sa serviette, étonnée. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses, ni ce genre de désirs. Et cela l'électrisait… et la terrifiait.

Il faudrait que cela cesse. Rapidement. _Mais pas ce soir_ , se rappela-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bains, elle était coiffée et maquillée, mais toujours pas habillée.

« Henry, va prendre une douche » lui intima-t-elle.

L'enfant était scotché à la télé.

« Oh non ! Il y a un reportage sur l'Égypte ! » répliqua-t-il, implorant.

« _Henry_ » fit Emma, avec une voix menaçante.

« Tu pourrais aller manger seule à seule avec Regina ? » proposa-t-il.

« Tu lui avais juré que tu mangerais des légumes ce soir, tu te souviens ? On t'a offert une crêpe, tu as plutôt intérêt à tenir ta promesse Henry »

Son ton, bien que neutre, ne laissait aucune place au doute : Henry Swan n'avait pas le choix. Et il comprit parfaitement le message subliminal de sa mère. Henry n'était pas stupide.

Il se leva et traina les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bains. Arrivé à destination, il lança à sa mère un dernier regard plein de reproches, auquel elle répondit par un regard comminatoire, et Henry referma immédiatement la porte, vaincu.

Emma sourit avec indulgence. Et entreprit de trouver une robe de soirée qui serait convenable. Son sac était en complet désordre. Elle vida le contenu sur son lit, et fouilla. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle resserra son emprise sur sa serviette, gênée, et alla ouvrir.

« Regina ? » sourit-elle poliment, avec tout l'aplomb dont elle était capable en cet instant.

Des images de ses fantasmes ressurgirent dans son esprit, et elle rougit furieusement. A sa grande surprise, Regina rougit également, en la détaillant.

« Excuse-moi, je pensais que vous aviez fini de vous préparer »

« Henry est toujours sous la douche » Emma expliqua.

« Ah d'accord. Je vais… euh. Je vais vous attendre dans ma chambre alors » hésita-t-elle.

« Non, non, viens. Entre. De toute façon, il suffit que j'enfile une robe, et je suis prête »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une excellente idée, Emma » dit Regina en arquant un sourcil – une manie qui plaisait de plus en plus à Emma.

Son regard papillonna vers la serviette de bain nouée autour du corps de la danseuse, et la main d'Emma sur la poignée de la porte se raffermit. L'effet que lui faisait Regina était tout simplement hors du réel. Elle se força toutefois à respirer, déglutir et répondre avec le plus d'entrain possible :

« Allez, ne sois pas stupide enfin. Entre, Henry a mis un reportage sur l'Egypte, je suis sûre qu'il va te plaire »

Sans attendre la réponse de la brune, elle repartit à l'intérieur sans fermer la porte, s'engouffra dans une des chambres, referma derrière elle, récupéra sur son lit la première robe qui lui passa sous la main, et l'enfila. En une minute, elle était prête, et chaussée.

Quand elle rentra dans la pièce principale, Regina l'attendait, concentrée sur la télévision, et laconiquement appuyée contre une table, les bras croisés.

Emma l'observa, et se rendit compte qu'il avait été heureux qu'elle ne le fasse pas lorsqu'elle tenait encore sa serviette à la main. Elle l'aurait lâchée sous le coup de la surprise. Regina revêtait une robe noire qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle était bleu roi au niveau des épaules. Le décolleté était plongeant. Elle n'avait jamais porté une robe aussi révélatrice de son corps, jusqu'à présent.

Pour la première fois, Emma comprit qu'une personne pouvait avoir l'air à la fois élégante et purement sexuelle. Rien n'était déplacé dans la tenue de Regina, et pourtant Emma était convaincue qu'elle ne pourrait provoquer que des pensées malsaines à quiconque la croiserait…

Regina se retourna, sentant une fois de plus son regard et sa présence. Son regard s'assombrit en la dévisageant. Emma portait une robe noire moulante, assortie d'une veste en cuir noire également. Son ensemble était assez classique, et ressemblait parfaitement à son genre sobre mais sexy.

Regina lui sourit. Ses yeux étaient à la fois emplis de doutes et de convictions. Jamais Emma n'avait rencontré une femme aussi contradictoire. Emma vint se placer à côté d'elle, imitant sa position. Leurs bras se frôlèrent.

« Henry ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant »

Regina acquiesça silencieusement, et Emma tenta de se concentrer sur le reportage télévisé. Mais avec Regina aussi proche d'elle, cela s'avérait plus que compliqué.

Henry sortit de la salle de bain, et Emma ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Ce qui n'échappa pas à une Regina amusée. Emma rosit, et se tourna vers son fils :

« Henry, dépêche-toi de t'habiller, on est prêtes et on t'attend »

« C'est quand même pas ma faute si ta douche a duré trois heures » Henry grommela.

Emma rougit complétement cette fois, et Regina se tourna vers elle. Emma tenta de prendre un air désabusé et teinta sa voix d'exaspération lorsqu'elle répondit à la question silencieuse de Regina avec la plus grande désinvolture possible :

« Il dit n'importe quoi »

Elle leva même les yeux au ciel. Regina se contenta de l'observer, un sourire en coin.

« Sans aucun doute »

Son ton était sarcastique. Emma réalisa que ses joues étaient probablement toujours rouges, ce qui expliquait l'incrédulité de la brunette. Elle haussa les épaules, ressentant encore les spasmes de son bas ventre. Regina n'avait vraiment pas un effet positif sur son corps. C'était de pire en pire. Très désagréable. Très perturbant aussi. Et diablement excitant.

Lorsqu'Henry émergea de sa chambre, il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, et il essayait de nouer un nœud papillon autour de son cou. Regina sembla fondre en le voyant.

« M'man, je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide »

Emma rit et lui dit :

« Demande à Regina de t'aider. Tu sais que je préfère les cravates »

Henry leva des yeux remplis d'espoir vers la principale intéressée. Regina eut un grand sourire, et alla s'agenouiller devant lui. Emma se trouva incapable de regarder autre chose que ses fesses. Elle ne vit même pas Henry retenir un rire devant sa contemplation mal cachée.

Regina avait dû deviner, à l'expression d'Henry, ce qu'Emma était en train de faire, et elle regarda subitement par-dessus son épaule, avec un grand sourire :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Emma ? Ça ira comme ça ? »

Emma savait pertinemment qu'elle avait était prise la main dans le sac, mais elle ne se démonta pourtant pas. Elle regarda Regina avec beaucoup d'ironie, consciente que la dernière question de cette dernière était à double sens, et répondit avec flegme :

« C'est absolument parfait. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi bien fait »

Regina ne put retenir un rire. Elle se releva en caressant la joue d'Henry avec tendresse, et se dirigea vers la porte, toujours hilare. Les Swan la suivirent avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Au grand étonnement d'Emma, ils ne sortirent pas de l'hôtel. Mais celui-ci comportait un espace restauration, digne des plus grands restaurants gastronomiques. La pièce était magnifique. Des chandelles illuminaient les tables, et des bouquets de roses rouges s'étalaient partout.

Ils prirent place autour d'une petite table ronde dressée pour trois. Regina leur expliqua qu'elle avait été réservée par elle, devant le regard interrogateur d'Emma. Celle-ci peinait à en croire ses yeux. La veille, à la même heure, elle se déshabillait encore devant des inconnus alcoolisés qui la regardaient comme un morceau de viande. Et aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, elle était avec Regina. Son ventre se tordit une fois de plus lorsqu'elle la regarda.

Un serveur leur apporta des menus. Henry plongea dedans sans attendre. Et le reposa moins de trente secondes plus tard. Regina n'avait même pas regardé le sien. Son regard était fixé sur Emma. Et celle-ci s'évertuait à ne pas rompre le contact visuel, malgré la chaleur qui se répandait entre ses cuisses.

Henry s'éclaircit la gorge. Il obtint sans hésitation l'attention des deux jeunes femmes.

« Regina, j'ai bien réfléchi » annonça-t-il.

« Ne te fais pas trop mal à la tête, gamin » Emma tenta de plaisanter.

Elle craignait ce qu'Henry était sur le point de dire. Ce dernier l'ignora.

« Je pense que tu me dois une revanche » dit-il.

Emma soupira, soulagée.

« Vraiment ? » Regina répondit, ironique.

« Oui » Henry rétorqua avec certitude.

« Je ne vois pas de jeu d'échecs aux alentours »

« Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais » Henry dit, énigmatique.

Le serveur revint à ce moment-là pour prendre leurs commandes. Emma n'avait pas regardé la carte. Regina commanda du homard, et Henry les légumes qu'il avait promis de manger. Indécise, Emma suivit le choix de Regina qui sourit.

« Nous prendrons un Château-Grillet 2005, avec ceci »

Les yeux d'Emma s'exorbitèrent. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose. Mais Neal avait été amateur de vins. Il lui avait transmis sa passion. Et elle en savait suffisamment pour reconnaitre un excellent vin blanc. Celui que Regina avait commandé était censé être somptueux. Emma en avait l'eau à la bouche rien que d'y penser.

« Excellent choix, Madame Mills » s'empressa de dire le serveur.

Il récupéra leurs menus, et s'en fut.

« A quoi pensais-tu dans ce cas, Henry ? » Regina reprit la discussion, comme si elle ne venait pas d'avoir commandé une bouteille au prix exorbitant.

« Je te propose une sorte de Trivial Poursuite. Tu as droit à trois questions. Je choisis le thème général de ta question. Et tu essaies d'en trouver une à laquelle je ne pourrai pas répondre »

Regina le regarda, sceptique.

« Je pourrais te demander n'importe quoi, Henry »

« Fais de ton pire » Henry la provoqua.

« Et si tu perds ? »

« Si je perds, je reconnaitrai à genoux ta supériorité absolue » Henry dit avec sarcasme.

« Et si tu gagnes je te devrais n'importe quel service, c'est bien ça ? » Regina demanda, tentant de cacher son amusement.

Henry la regarda avec fierté. Elle commençait à le connaitre.

« Absolument »

« D'accord, j'accepte » Regina sourit. « Choisis ton premier thème »

« Histoire » dit Henry sans hésitation.

« Le grand-père de Ramsès II ? »

« Tu fais exprès pour me faire gagner ? » Henry grimaça.

« Absolument pas. Je me chauffe »

Emma s'étrangla dans son verre d'eau en entendant cette expression dans la bouche de Regina, et Henry éclata de rire. Cela semblait tellement déplacé venant d'elle. Regina sourit, fière de son petit effet.

« Fais attention, te chauffe quand même pas trop, Regina » Emma murmura.

Regina l'ignora, et Henry répondit :

« Ramsès I »

« Et le fils de Ramsès I ? »

« T'as le droit qu'à une question par thème » Henry lui rappela.

« Je sais. Je voulais juste tester ton niveau de connaissances » Regina sourit.

« Séthi I » répondit Henry sans hésiter.

Des serveurs revinrent à ce moment-là avec leurs plats. Un autre avec la bouteille de vin. Il l'ouvrit et présenta un verre à Regina. Celle-ci le gouta et approuva. Le serveur servit Emma, puis Regina, et ils se retrouvèrent seuls à nouveau. Emma ne perdit pas de temps pour commencer son homard, et gouter le vin blanc.

« Politique » Henry continua.

Regina réfléchit quelques instants, et sourit, prédatrice. Emma sentit le piège arriver.

« Le Président de Suède »

« Charles XVI. Et ce n'est pas un Président, c'est un roi » Henry sourit avec confiance.

Regina le regarda avec de grands yeux, quelque peu impressionnée.

« Géographie »

« La capitale de l'Afrique du Sud ? » Regina hasarda.

Henry sourit, victorieux.

« Administrative ou législative ? »

Emma n'avait jamais vu Regina aussi interdite. Elle gloussa, incapable de se retenir.

« Tu sais Henry, j'aimerais beaucoup jouer au Trivial Poursuite avec toi un jour »

Henry rigola, flatté.

« Je n'ai pas encore répondu à ta dernière question » lui rappela-t-il.

« Administrative » Regina sourit.

« Pretoria »

« Tu peux désormais me demander n'importe quel service, Henry » Regina dit, en portant le verre de vin à ses lèvres.

« Henry, j'aimerais que tu goutes le homard, et que tu boives une petite gorgée de vin, chéri » Emma les interrompit.

« Pourquoi ? » Henry s'étonna.

« Parce que le mélange des deux est divin, et que ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu auras la chance de gouter un vin tel que celui-ci » Emma lui expliqua, en lui tendant sa fourchette.

Henry y consentit gaiement. Emma lui donna ensuite son verre dans lequel il but avec contentement.

« Alors ? » Emma demanda, impatiente.

« C'est délicieux ! » Henry approuva, heureux.

Emma rayonna, et se retourna vers Regina. Celle-ci la regardait avec une surprise non feinte. Et quelque peu insultante aux yeux d'Emma.

« Maman adore le vin » Henry lui expliqua.

Regina hocha la tête en silence, et reporta son attention sur son assiette. Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon. Je sais déjà ce que je vais te demander, Regina » Henry changea une fois de plus le sujet.

« Je sais » Regina dit, amusée.

« Mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est » Henry persista.

« J'ai ma petite idée » Regina sourit.

« Dis-moi » Henry demanda, intrigué.

« Je suis à peu près sûre que cela concerne ta mère et moi »

« Très perspicace »

« Merci »

« Je veux que vous alliez danser toutes les deux »

Regina rougit.

« J'ai déjà vu ta mère danser, Henry »

« Mais elle n'a jamais dansé _pour_ toi. Elle a toujours dansé pour son public »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Emma de rougir. Henry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train d'impliquer. Sans le savoir, il voulait qu'elle fasse un striptease à Regina. L'aurait-il su, qu'il aurait probablement pensé que l'Opération Cobra allait être encore plus rapide que prévu…

« Je… »

Regina ne savait pas quoi répondre, et elle regarda Emma à la recherche d'un secours. Emma lui sourit pour la rassurer, et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« D'accord » coassa Regina.

Henry semblait si heureux qu'Emma n'aurait pas été surprise de le voir s'oublier. Ils finirent le diner en riant. Henry détendait l'atmosphère comme il le pouvait. Il voyait bien que Regina ne pensait qu'à la danse de sa mère. Il tenta donc de lui changer les idées. Il était 9 heures lorsqu'ils eurent fini.

« Ok, Henry. Au lit, maintenant » Emma l'intima.

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il se leva précipitamment, et fit un câlin à Regina en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Emma se leva également, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

« Je reviens » dit-elle à Regina.

Arrivés dans leur chambre, Emma déshabilla son fils, lui mit son pyjama et le coucha après lui avoir fait se brosser les dents. Elle le prit dans ses bras pendant quelque temps, le serrant fort.

« J'arrive pas à y croire, Maman » Henry murmura.

« Moi non plus, chéri » Emma répondit sur le même ton.

« Tu me promets que vous allez danser ensemble, hein ? »

Emma soupira.

« Ouais » dit-elle à contrecœur.

Elle avait horreur de mentir à son fils. Mais c'était mieux comme ça.

« Bonne nuit, Henry »

« Bonne nuit Maman. Merci » chuchota-t-il en s'enfonçant dans les couvertures.

Emma redescendit, un poids sur le cœur. Regina n'avait pas bougé de la table, et l'attendait patiemment.

« Endormi ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Pas encore. Il regardera sûrement la télé derrière mon dos » Emma sourit.

Regina ricana à moitié. Le cœur n'y était pas.

« Tu l'as laissé gagner » Emma devina.

« J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il mijotait » Regina confirma.

« Déçue ? » Emma ironisa.

« Pas vraiment » Regina sourit, concentrée sur son verre.

« Tu n'es pas obligée, Regina » Emma dit sérieusement.

« Je ne recule jamais devant un pari, Emma »

Le ton était provocateur. Et un peu indigné.

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais le petit ne savait même pas ce qu'il entendait par _danser_. Il voulait qu'on danse ensemble, et on peut y aller, si tu veux. Mais je ne suis pas obligée de… « _danser pour toi_ » pour reprendre ses propres termes »

Regina rit.

« Très bien, Miss Swan. Allons danser, dans ce cas »

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une voiture était garée devant l'hôtel, et Regina y monta sans hésitation. Emma la suivit. Lorsqu'elle prit place, elle vit que Regina était déjà en train de fouiller sous un siège.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

Mais Regina se relevait déjà, une bouteille de vodka ainsi qu'un verre à la main. Le vin qu'Emma avait bu lui avait déjà ôté certains réflexes. Elle s'empara du verre que Regina lui tendait pour pouvoir le remplir.

« Il n'y a qu'un verre » remarqua-t-elle.

« Observatrice » Regina sourit.

Le verre fut rempli à ras bord.

« Cul sec » Regina ordonna.

Emma la regarda, indécise. Mais elle s'exécuta finalement. L'alcool lui brula l'œsophage et emplit son ventre d'une chaleur supplémentaire à celle qu'elle ressentait déjà au contact de Regina. Celle-ci remplit le verre une deuxième fois, et le vida d'un trait.

« C'était pour quoi, ça ? » Emma demanda, ressentant déjà les effets du breuvage.

« Pour te donner le courage de me faire un striptease » Regina répondit le plus naturellement du monde.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas obligée »

« Et tu n'as pas semblé comprendre que je le voulais » Regina répliqua avec malice.

Emma ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois.

« D'aaaaaccoooord » murmura-t-elle.

Regina rit devant sa gêne. Quelques secondes après, la voiture s'arrêtait devant une boite de nuit. Emma suivit Regina dans un état second. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait, et elle avait déjà trop bu. Trois verres de vin et un verre de vodka n'étaient pas un bon mélange. Elle vit Regina glisser un billet à la guichetière, et un homme les entraina dans une salle privée.

« Carré VIP ? » Emma supposa lorsqu'elles furent seules à nouveau.

Regina acquiesça et s'assit. La musique vrillait les tympans d'Emma. Elle s'assit à coté de Regina. Celle-ci se resservait déjà un verre de champagne. Pour se faire entendre, Emma se rapprocha de l'oreille de Regina :

« Et ça c'est pour te donner le courage de me regarder danser sans te déshabiller toi aussi ? »

Regina rit. Puis elle vida son verre. En le reposant elle lui dit avec provocation :

« Ne soyez pas aussi présomptueuse, Miss Swan »

Emma était prête. Elle n'avait jamais voulu exciter qui que ce soit avec autant de force. Elle voulait sentir Regina vibrer sous elle. Elle voulait la voir se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Elle voulait prouver à Regina à quel point elle n'était _pas_ présomptueuse.

Elle se releva donc au moment où _E.T._ de Katy Perry commençait à jouer.

 _You're so hypnotising, could you be the devil, could you be an angel?_

Emma commença à bouger son corps. Sensuellement, lentement, au rythme de la musique. Elle ne lâcha pas le regard de Regina un seul instant.

 _They say be afraid, you're not like the others, futuristic lovers, different DNA, they don't understand you_

Emma réalisa soudain à quel point ces paroles correspondaient à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Regina. Elle remonta sa robe sur ses genoux, toujours plus haut, sans cesser de bouger au rythme de la musique. Sans quitter des yeux les réactions de l'avocate.

 _You're from a whole other world, a different dimension, you open my eyes, and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

Les yeux de Regina étaient partout. Sur son corps entier. Emma avait l'impression de lui appartenir en cet instant. Mais elle ne voulait pas enlever sa robe… elle voulait que ce soit _Regina_ qui la déshabille. Sans plus y réfléchir, elle grimpa avec souplesse sur celle-ci, enserrant la taille de la brunette entre ses jambes, sans cesser de danser. Leurs poitrines se frottaient maintenant. Les pupilles de Regina n'auraient pas pu être plus dilatées. Elle semblait ne plus savoir comment réagir. Et Emma adorait ce pouvoir momentané qu'elle avait sur elle.

 _Kiss me, k-k-kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison_

Regina tenta de se dresser davantage pour rapprocher leurs visages. Emma posa une main contre son torse pour la faire reculer. Elle continua à faire glisser son corps contre le sien, sensuellement.

 _Take me, t-t-t-take me, wanna be a victim, ready for abduction_

Pour faire comprendre ses intentions, Emma saisit les mains de Regina sans la quitter des yeux, pour les poser sur le bas de sa robe. Elle les remonta le long de ses cuisses. Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent.

 _Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign, it's supernatural, extraterrestrial._

Regina ne perdit pas une seconde pour enlever la robe d'Emma. Elle la jeta avec précipitation sur le côté. Puis elle dévora des yeux le corps d'Emma, qui continuait à danser, inlassablement. Soudain, Regina saisit la taille d'Emma fermement, et colla brusquement leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Emma avait cessé de danser. Les mains de Regina lui serraient toujours vigoureusement la taille, et Emma regretta de porter des sous-vêtements noirs. Elle avait désormais envie de se frotter contre Regina pour une raison toute différente. Cherchant un meilleur appui, ses mains se posèrent sur la nuque de la brunette.

Leurs nez se frôlèrent, Emma surplombant légèrement son inconnue.

« Je ne t'ai toujours pas remercié de m'avoir secourue » Regina dit d'une voix bien plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

« C'est vrai » fut tout ce qu'Emma trouva à dire. Son corps frémissait d'anticipation.

« Merci » susurra Regina, resserrant ses mains sur la taille d'Emma avec encore plus de force, pour l'empêcher de se dérober.

Puis elle l'embrassa. Leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre. Le désir était si accablant, qu'Emma eut l'impression de respirer. Son corps se remit en mouvement. Mais il ne dansait plus, à présent. Les mains de Regina l'encourageaient, la guider, tandis qu'elle-même tentait de libérer la pression entre ses jambes en se mouvant contre la danseuse.

Leurs bouches ne s'exploraient pas. Elles se dévoraient. Emma n'avait jamais rien vécu de plus bestial, de plus primaire. De plus érotique. Les lèvres de Regina quittèrent sa bouche, et s'attaquèrent à son cou. Emma prit appui sur le mur en criant. Elle se sentait déjà sur le point de jouir, ce qu'une part de son cerveau trouvait assez embarrassant. Mais quand elle sentit la main de Regina se poser sur son sexe, son corps se figea.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça _ici_. Elle n'allait pas revoir Regina pendant quatre jours… elle s'était _juré de ne rien faire de stupide_. Et elle s'était juré d'oublier Regina. Comment pourrait-elle la faire sortir de sa tête si elle pénétrait son corps ?

Paniquée, elle se déroba des mains expertes de la femme d'affaires, et se leva, tremblante. Elle ramassa sa robe, l'enfila le plus rapidement possible, et quitta la pièce.

 **TBC.**

 **Oui je suis horrible… mes plus plates excuses.**

 **Pour mes lectrices qui ont du mal avec l'anglais, voici une traduction libre (la mienne, donc non littérale) des paroles de Katy Perry (qui collent assez bien avec la vision que j'ai de Lana, mais chut, c'est un secret) :**

 _ **Tu es si hypnotique, serais-tu un démon, ou peut-être un ange ?**_

 _ **Ils me disent d'avoir peur, car tu n'es pas comme les autres, une sorte d'amante du futur, avec un ADN différent. Ils ne te comprennent pas.**_

 _ **Tu es d'un autre monde, d'une dimension parallèle. Tu m'ouvres les yeux et je suis prête à partir, mène moi dans la lumière**_

 _ **Embrasse-moi, infecte-moi de ton amour, empoisonne-moi**_

 _ **Prends-moi, je veux être ta victime, prête à se soumettre,**_

 _ **Tu viens d'ailleurs, ton toucher semble si étranger que c'est surnaturel, extraterrestre.**_

 **Voilà, voilà. Bon, vous m'aviez demandé que Regina «** _ **récompense**_ **» Emma. J'espère ne pas avoir déçu vos attentes.**

 **En ce qui concerne les remerciements… comme d'habitude, vous êtes génialissimes. Tous les guests, Loulouche et Junkie (merci pour vos romans, les filles, ils me font tellement rire, j'adore, vous êtes géniales), angele 751, swan33, et ZoZen (j'ai bien vu vos reviews, et votre support continu, alors MERCI DU FOND DU CŒUR), BabooBremond (ton commentaire m'a tellement touchée), PllandOncer, EvilSwanMills, ShippingWarrior, OnceandOthers, taocm, MuriFr, Djam et tous ceux que j'oublie probablement, ainsi que tous ceux qui se contentent de me lire et d'apprécier en secret (bande de cachotiers) : MERCI. Vraiment.**

 **Je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour le prochain chapitre, histoire de ne pas vous laisser comme ça ! Mais gardez à l'esprit que les complications arrivent… A bientôt les amis** :)

S.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7. Une nouvelle vie.**

Emma sortit en trombe de l'établissement, sans regarder derrière elle. Elle titubait légèrement, à cause de tout l'alcool encore présent dans son système. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Et elle n'aurait jamais dû se laisser embrasser par Regina.

Le souvenir de ce baiser lui envoya directement un shoot d'ectasie dans le ventre. Elle secoua la tête pour tenter de se débarrasser de ces images : Regina sous elle, l'agrippant avec une telle force qu'elle aurait probablement des griffures… Regina qui avait gémi si fort quand leurs bouches s'étaient enfin rencontrées.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle accéléra le pas. Une main lui saisit le bras, et elle ne voulait pas se retourner, mais elle n'avait pas le choix… elle resta sous le choc pourtant en voyant son interlocuteur.

« Neal ? »

« Apparemment pas la personne à laquelle tu t'attendais » dit-il avec un sourire gêné.

« Je… qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? »

« Je t'ai suivie… il fallait que je te parle, Emma »

Neal semblait hésitant, perdu. Emma eut presque pitié de lui. Elle supposa que son état d'ébriété y était pour quelque chose.

« Je pense que l'on n'a plus rien à se dire »

Neal était le cadet de ses soucis, dans l'immédiat.

« Je sais que tout est fini. Et je ne chercherai jamais à rentrer dans ta vie, à nouveau. Mais je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis profondément désolé. Et que je t'aimais réellement »

Emma n'entendit ses excuses que d'une oreille. Regina avançait d'un pas rapide dans leur direction, l'air furieux. Et elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter son courroux. Pas avec le gout de son rouge à lèvre encore imprégné sur sa langue. Comme à son habitude, elle fit donc la chose la plus stupide qui lui traversa l'esprit.

« Neal… est-ce que tu peux m'embrasser ? Une dernière fois ? En guise d'adieu ? »

Les yeux de Neal se firent très mélancoliques et nostalgiques. Emma eut presque de la peine de le manipuler de cette façon. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, Regina était presque là.

Neal posa très délicatement une main sur son visage, et se rapprocha tendrement. Emma ne put s'empêcher de comparer cet acte à celui qu'elle avait partagé avec Regina. La brunette avait semblé tellement plus authentique. Neal lui faisait l'effet d'un homme qui ne savait ni ce qu'il voulait, ni ce qu'il faisait. Elle détesta chaque instant. Quand ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes, le contact la dégouta presque. Les lèvres de Regina avaient été si douces, si parfaites. Celles de Neal étaient froides et rugueuses.

Le baiser avait à peine commencé que Neal s'éloigna immédiatement. Ou plutôt, fut-il obligé de reculer. Regina venait de lui tirer violemment le bras pour les séparer.

« Je peux savoir de quel droit vous la touchez ? »

Sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi basse et menaçante. Et Emma se retrouva une fois de plus excitée au delà du possible. Le mieux était probablement qu'elle ne revoit plus jamais Regina. Elle serait sûre de ne plus souffrir. Mais est-ce qu'une vie sans se présence serait possible désormais ?

Son cerveau embrumé ruminait ces questions en dévisageant l'intéressée.

« Euh… Emma est une amie » Neal balbutia, surpris de l'hostilité de Regina.

« Et vous embrassez vos amies, vous ? » Regina murmura, sa voix à peine audible, tant sa colère semblait immense.

« Il me semble que _toi_ , tu ne te gênes pas pour le faire, en tout cas » Emma dit, sa voix ne dérapant presque pas.

Regina donnait l'impression de quelqu'un qui aurait reçu un seau d'eau sur la tête.

« Je dois y aller, Neal. Et ne t'en fais pas, excuses acceptées » lui sourit-elle.

Il fallait bien avouer que cette incartade avec Regina avait eu du bon : elle avait vraiment tourné la page sur Neal. Il ne lui faisait plus rien.

Elle repartit sans rajouter un mot, revenant sur ses pas. Elle reconnut la Mercedes dans laquelle Regina ne cessait de l'amener et monta sans hésiter. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Regina pour la rejoindre, et la voiture démarra.

« Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? » Regina bouillit.

« Neal s'est excusé de m'avoir quittée et m'a embrassée » Emma répondit, neutre.

Elle tentait vainement d'apaiser la tension dans son bas-ventre. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur. La voix de Regina ne l'aidait pas… et elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la regarder. Elle ne répondrait plus de rien si elle le faisait, elle en était sûre.

« Je ne parlais pas de ce bouffon, Emma »

Sa voix était si rauque et dangereuse… si fascinante.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie ? »

Emma ne devait pas se retourner… Elle ne devait pas. Elle serra les mâchoires et les jambes, tentant de rester immobile et cherchant une réponse qui ait un sens. Mais Regina ne lui laissa pas le temps d'organiser ses pensées. Elle saisit brusquement son menton et la tourna vers elle. Leurs visages étaient bien trop près. Les yeux d'Emma papillonnèrent sur Regina ne sachant plus où s'arrêter… ses yeux, sa bouche, ses yeux, sa bouche… sa bouche.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie ? » Regina répéta.

Sa voix avait encore baissé d'un octave si cela était possible. N'y tenant plus, Emma attrapa le poignet de Regina, et se dégagea désespérément. Regina ne la retint pas. Emma recula le plus loin possible de sa muse – c'est-à-dire des quelques centimètres que lui permettaient la voiture – et chercha ses mots.

« Je… je crois que… ce serait une mauvaise idée, Regina. Je n'ai pas envie de regretter mes choix alcoolisés, demain »

Au regard que Regina lui lança, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas choisi la meilleure approche possible.

« Enfin, tu sais… je veux seulement dire qu'on a bu, et que l'alcool augmente sûrement le désir que l'on ressent maintenant » Emma balbutia.

Regina arqua un sourcil. Le dos d'Emma était à présent contre la portière, dans sa tentative désespérée de mettre de la distance entre elles deux. Peine perdue : Regina se glissa sur elle, l'enjambant contre Emma l'avait fait plus tôt dans le carré VIP. C'était elle qui la surplombait maintenant. Leurs deux respirations devinrent chaotiques. Regina serrait le col de la robe d'Emma dans ses deux poings serrés, et la danseuse agrippait de toutes ses forces le siège pour éviter de ne saisir les hanches de Regina.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude que l'on me résiste, Emma » Regina dit de sa voix rauque et basse qui excitait tant la jeune femme.

Ca, elle voulait bien le croire. Mais cela ne faisait que confirmer ses résolutions : elle ne voulait pas être une amante de plus dans la liste de l'avocate. Elle voulait plus. Et Regina ne pourrait jamais le lui donner. Mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir de façon raisonnée avec le visage de Regina se rapprochant si dangereusement du sien.

« Et je sais que tu as envie de moi, toi aussi »

Son murmure était haché. Entrecoupé par sa respiration enflammée. Et Emma craqua : ses mains se posèrent sur les cuisses de Regina, remontant sa robe. Regina posa son front contre celui d'Emma en gémissant. Emma sentait tout : l'odeur entêtante de sa bouche, son corps frémissant sous ses mains, son souffle sur sa peau.

Portant à moitié Regina, elle appuya son dos contre le milieu de la banquette de la voiture, pour donner plus de confort à sa cavalière. Puis elle colla le corps de Regina contre le sien, provoquant un sifflement de plaisir de sa partenaire. Leurs bouches se frôlaient, incapable de se détacher à présent. Et les deux jeunes femmes se fixaient. Emma n'avait jamais connu pareille excitation. Elle devenait folle.

« Dis-le » Regina soupira dans sa bouche.

« Quoi ? » Emma souffla, perdue et incapable de réfléchir.

« Que tu le veux toi aussi » Regina gémit, ne pouvant empêcher son bassin de frotter contre le ventre d'Emma.

La danseuse tenta de coller ses lèvres plus fort contre celles de Regina. Elle ne tenait plus. Pas quand Regina faisait _ça_ avec son corps. Mais la brunette se déroba légèrement, une de ses mains s'écrasant à la commissure de la bouche d'Emma pour la retenir. Cependant, aussitôt le contact perdu, Regina se rapprocha pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent à nouveau.

« Dis-le » répéta-t-elle, avec un mouvement plus pressant de frottement qui les fit gémir toutes les deux.

« J'ai envie de toi, Regina » Emma geignit, implorante.

« Parfait »

Emma ferma les yeux, vibrant d'anticipation. Mais au lieu de sentir la bouche de Regina s'écraser contre la sienne, elle perdit le contact complètement. Elle rouvrit les yeux, paniquée. Pour voir Regina assise à côté d'elle, réajustant sa robe. Emma était incapable de parler.

« Je voulais juste que tu saches ce que ça fait » Regina lui expliqua, avec dédain, sans même la regarder.

Emma était incapable de fermer la bouche. Ce que venait de faire Regina était tout simplement diabolique. Celle-ci lui tourna le dos, et ne la regarda plus ni ne lui adressa la parole pour le reste du trajet. Serrer les jambes ne délivrerait jamais la tension qui s'était bâtie en elle, maintenant. Elle se demanda soudain comment réagirait Regina si elle venait à se masturber devant elle.

Mais elle chassa cette pensée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle ne voulait pas donner à Regina la satisfaction de voir à quel point elle l'avait atteint.

Elles arrivèrent devant l'hôtel, et Regina quitta la voiture avec précipitation. Emma la suivit. Elles montèrent dans l'ascenseur sans un mot, et Regina rougit. Emma devinait parfaitement quel genre de pensées devait lui traverser l'esprit, et elle se serait moquée d'elle si cela ne l'avait pas encore plus excitée.

Elle fixa Regina avec frustration. Celle-ci lui rendit son regard. Et leurs respirations s'accélèrent une fois encore. Regina détourna le regard, incapable de le soutenir une seconde de plus. Emma était tiraillée : d'un côté, elle voulait s'approcher, soulever Regina et lui faire l'amour contre la paroi de la cabine… et d'un autre, elle savait qu'elle regretterait son geste tôt ou tard.

Elle était sur le point de céder à sa pulsion première lorsque l'ascenseur se rouvrit. Regina se précipita à l'extérieur et tenta d'introduire sa clef dans la porte en hâte. C'est ce geste-là qui déclencha la folie d'Emma : cette frénésie à chercher à lui échapper. Emma se colla contre le dos de Regina, encerclant sa taille d'une main, et agrippant son sein de l'autre. La tête de Regina retomba sur la porte, et Emma s'attaqua à son cou. Cette fois, Regina ne put retenir un cri.

Mais Emma ne s'arrêta pas. Elle la serrait toujours plus fort, la mordait avec toujours plus de passion, et la caresser avec toujours plus d'intensité. Une des mains de Regina se perdit dans les cheveux de la blonde, collant toujours plus prêt sa bouche à son cou, tandis que ses fesses frottaient contre le sexe d'Emma. Leurs soupirs devenaient de plus en plus bruyants, mais aucune des deux ne semblaient plus y faire attention. Jusqu'au moment où une porte s'ouvrit sur leur gauche, alors que Regina et Emma étaient sur le point de s'embrasser.

« Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce bruit ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça dans vos chambres ? » s'offusqua un homme âgé.

Les deux jeunes femmes bondirent loin l'une de l'autre. Leurs visages étaient probablement cramoisis. Ce fut encore pire lorsqu'elles s'aperçurent que le vieil homme connaissait Regina.

« Regina ? »

« Marco ! Bonsoir » Regina répondit, tentant de retrouver une voix professionnelle.

Emma n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle rentra précipitamment dans sa chambre, ferma a clef et se précipita sous la douche, sans même vérifier si son fils dormait. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle resta sous le jet d'eau, tentant de réguler sa respiration, et d'apaiser son désir. Mais une chose comme l'autre semblaient impossible dans l'immédiat : elle renonça donc et s'offrit la délivrance que Regina n'avait pas su lui donner.

 **SQSQSQSQSQ**

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, affalée sur son lit, vêtue d'un simple short et d'un tee-shirt. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui l'avait réveillé. Puis elle su : l'odeur du petit-déjeuner et la présence de voix dans son salon. Elle crut d'abord qu'Henry avait allumé la télévision, mais elle assimila rapidement que ce n'était pas ça. Elle se leva, malgré son mal de crâne horrible, et tituba jusqu'au salon. Elle s'écrasa sur la première chaise qu'elle vit, et Henry poussa un café vers elle, avec compassion. Il devait être levé depuis un moment… il n'aurait jamais été si prompt autrement.

« Oula… je ne te demanderai pas comment s'est passé ta première nuit à New-York. Tu as une mine affreuse » August sourit.

« Parle un peu moins fort, s'il te plait » Emma supplia.

August et Henry étouffèrent un rire. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Emma eut fini son café, et ait l'air moins mal en point.

« Ca va Maman ? » Henry finit par lui demander.

« Oui, ça peut aller »

 _Pas du tout_ , songea-t-elle.

« J'ai appelé August ce matin. Comme ça, vous pourrez commencer à travailler rapidement » Henry l'informa.

« En fait, aujourd'hui je te laisse tranquille. Je viens juste te faire signer toute la paperasse et discuter avec toi de ce que tu comptes faire »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Eh bien pour commencer, tu vas me signer ton contrat de travail et d'exclusivité pour les six prochains mois à venir » August dit avec entrain, en lui glissant un dossier et un stylo.

Emma le saisit, et lut le contrat. Elle s'arrêta à la clause « rémunération ».

« August, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur sur le salaire ? »

Ce dernier rigola, et Henry se leva pour regarder le chiffre par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu veux peut-etre que je te le baisse ? » August ironisa.

« 7 milliards, ça me semble un peu excessif » Emma dit avec humour.

« Ha ha. Bien tenté, blondie. Je l'ai relu ce matin, tu ne pourras pas m'avoir » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Non sérieusement August… 700.000 c'est vraiment énorme. Surtout pour un premier salaire dans le métier… je vais peut-être te décevoir » Emma s'étrangla.

« Tu ne me décevras pas, Emma. Je le sais depuis le premier moment où je t'ai vue danser. Je songe même à faire de toi mon actrice fétiche si tu veux tout savoir, mais il faut d'abord finir ce film et voir ce qu'il donne avant de parler de ce genre de choses » August la rassura.

Emma sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Personne ne lui avait jamais montré autant de confiance. Alors, pour cacher son désarroi, ses peurs et ses larmes, elle se leva et prit l'homme dans ses bras. August n'hésita pas à lui rendre son étreinte, et le contact apaisa son cœur. Henry se joignit à eux.

« Merci August » Emma dit d'une voix étouffée.

« Oui merci » Henry renchérit.

Ils se séparèrent et Emma s'aperçut que son fils pleurait. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et il noua immédiatement ses bras autour de son cou.

« Pleure pas, mon ange » Emma le rassura.

« C'est juste que je suis heureux, Maman. Tu mérites tellement ça »

Emma ne sut que répondre. Elle regarda dans le vide pendant de longs instants, jusqu'à ce qu'August rit, et prenne l'enfant de ses bras. Il le souleva au-dessus de tête, et lui fit faire l'avion.

Henry riait à présent malgré ses larmes qui n'avaient pas encore séché sur ses joues. Et Emma ne pouvait que rire également à travers ses larmes qui menaçaient toujours de couler.

August le reposa au sol et lui dit :

« Wow, tes chaussettes sont super cools ! »

Intrigué, Henry les regarda. August en profita pour le soulever, et le retourner tête à l' envers pour faire semblant de regarder les chaussettes de plus près. Henry riait aux éclats.

Ils finirent par se rasseoir.

« T'as combien d'enfants, August ? » Henry demanda.

« Je n'en ai pas » ce dernier lui sourit.

« Tu aurais fait un super père, tu sais ? » Henry murmura.

August sourit gêné, et but dans son verre de jus d'orange. Henry sembla mal à l'aise de lui avoir fait de la peine.

« En attendant, moi je n'en ai pas. Tu peux peut-être devenir mon oncle ? Moi, je gagne un père, et toi un fils ? » Henry proposa le plus naturellement du monde.

« Henry » Emma le mit en garde.

Mais August éclata de rire.

« Je n'aurais jamais pu rêver mieux comme fils. Bonjour, mon neveu » fit-il semblant de le saluer.

« Bonjour tonton » Henry rigola.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Mais elle était heureuse. Si August faisait figure de père dans la vie d'Henry, elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient pour l'instant.

« Bon, maintenant que ça c'est réglé, tu me signes ton contrat et on discute sérieusement » August l'enjoignit.

Elle lui obéit docilement, et lui tendit les papiers.

« De quoi veux-tu discuter ? »

« Le plus marrant d'abord : comment s'est passée ta soirée ? Henry m'a dit que Regina avait pour mission de te faire _danser_ ? » dit-il, joueur.

Emma blanchit au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne sut que faire pour cacher son malaise et se contenta donc de répondre difficilement :

« Oui, nous sommes allées danser »

August sembla comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais ce n'était pas son rôle de se mêlait de ce genre d'histoire, il le savait.

« Je suis allé lui dire au revoir ce matin avant qu'elle parte » dit Henry tout content.

« Ah oui ? » demanda Emma, du ton le plus détaché possible.

« Oui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle revenait mardi, et qu'en attendant je devais bien m'amuser. Je lui ai demandé si c'était le service que je lui devais, et elle a ri en disant que non » Henry continua.

Emma se força à sourire à son fils.

« Elle a raison »

« Elle m'a donné son email aussi. Pour que je lui explique comment ça se passe ici » crut bon de rajouter l'enfant.

« D'accord »

« Et après, elle est partie » finit-il.

« Elle n'était pas trop fatiguée ? »

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si la soirée l'avait affectée.

« Si un peu, mais elle avait l'air content » Henry répondit, ravi.

Emma se rembrunit. Bien sûr que non leur escapade ne l'avait pas plus affectée que ça. Elle était habituée à ce genre d'aventures. Emma n'était en aucun cas différente des autres. Elle maudit sa faiblesse momentanée de la veille, et se força à oublier cette soirée. Elle ne devrait plus y penser. Jamais.

« Bien. Bon, maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir si cette chambre vous plait, Emma » August les coupa.

« C'est plus un appartement qu'une chambre » Emma sourit.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est assez grande. Mais vous êtes au Four Seasons, et Regina a réservé une suite, donc ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant » l'homme renchérit avec bonhommie.

« Euh… Henry ? »

« J'adore » ce dernier confirma.

« Oui, elle est très bien, cette chambre » Emma approuva.

« Parfait. Donc tu vas pouvoir résilier ton bail à San Francisco et t'installer ici, dans ce cas. C'est la prod' qui va payer la chambre, ne t'en fais pas. C'est compris dans ton salaire »

Emma le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Allez, ferme la bouche et remets-toi, que diable ! Tu n'es plus danseuse, tu es une actrice maintenant ! Et pas n'importe laquelle : la mienne. Tu vas être tellement bichonnée que dans six mois tu me supplieras de prolonger le film de trois heures supplémentaires » s'enthousiasma le réalisateur.

Emma restait toujours interdite, et August se moqua ouvertement de sa béatitude.

« Ce soir, on rencontre la casting au complet et les producteurs. Tu as intérêt à faire impression, chérie. Donc cet après-midi, on va faire les boutiques ensemble »

« Je pourrai venir ce soir, moi aussi ? » Henry demanda, excité.

« Hum… malheureusement non, Henry. Mais tu pourras rester avec le fils de Robin, et Marianna sa femme. Comme ça tu ne seras pas seul »

« Robin a une femme et un fils ? » Henry demanda, désenchanté.

Emma resta une fois de plus interdite. August parut soudain très gêné. Il n'osait plus regarder Henry.

« Tu penses sûrement à Regina ? » demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

« Oui » Henry répliqua, en colère.

« Et ça ne te regarde absolument pas, Henry » le morigéna Emma – bien qu'elle sentit son sang bouillir elle aussi.

« C'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez » se hâta de répondre August. « Regina, Marianne et Robin se connaissent depuis très longtemps. Et ils sont très proches. Regina est même la marraine de Roland, leur fils. Mais ils sont juste amis »

Henry sembla rassuré. Emma pas. August était en train de trouver un moyen approprié pour lui faire comprendre que Regina s'envoyait en l'air avec Marianne et Robin. Elle blanchit encore une fois en imaginant la femme s'adonner à des pratiques sexuelles avec un couple marié. Pour tenter de bloquer ces images insidieuses, elle but encore une tasse de café, et demanda :

« Tu veux aller faire les courses où August ? »

 **SQSQSQSQSQ**

Ils passèrent donc leur après-midi ensemble. August les entraina dans les plus grandes boutiques de vêtements et de bijoux. Et chaque fois qu'une robe lui allait, August l'achetait. Emma se demanda s'il cherchait à refaire sa garde-robe pour les vingt années à venir. La multitude de sacs remplis d'habits achetés était confiée à chaque sortie de magasins aux gardes du corps. Emma n'arrivait pas à le croire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as comme téléphone ? » August lui demanda.

Emma lui montra son vieux portable à clapet. Le réalisateur grimaça de dégout.

« Et toi, Henry ? »

« Je n'en ai pas » répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

« Il n'a que dix ans » Emma souligna.

« Et tu vas être amenée à te déplacer souvent dans quelques mois, sans pouvoir amener Henry partout. Crois-moi, vous aurez besoin d'un téléphone effectif »

August leur acheta donc deux IPhone 6. Henry le choisit noir, et Emma blanc. Henry était ravi. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel à 16 heures. August les déposa en disant à Emma qu'il passerait les récupérer à 21 heures, et il les laissa seuls.

Aussitôt arrivés dans la chambre, Henry mit son nouveau portable à charger, impatient de l'utiliser. Emma fit de même et rangea ses achats. Ils s'installèrent ensuite devant un reportage d'histoire, en se faisant un câlin. Henry coupa bientôt le son de la télévision.

« Comment s'est passée l'Opération Cobra, hier soir ? »

Emma inspira profondément, et décida de tuer les espoirs de son fils.

« Mal. Je me suis aperçue que je ne l'aimais pas »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? T'es sure ? »

« Bien sûr, que je suis sûre Henry. Regina n'est pas une femme pour moi. Je ne l'aime pas » répéta-t-elle.

Henry baissa la tête, dépité.

« D'accord » soupira-t-il.

« Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle est géniale et que c'est normal que tu l'apprécies, Henry »

Celui-ci releva la tête, et la regarda, soupçonneux. Elle avait peut-être dit que Regina était une femme géniale avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Et Henry n'était pas le genre d'enfant à ne pas saisir ce genre de subtilités. Elle maintint son regard avec persistance. Puis il reporta son attention sur la télé et remit le son, sans lui répondre.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Elle partit se doucher. Quand elle retrouva Henry, elle était prête. Celui-ci était sur son portable, occupé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je télécharge des applications » éluda-t-il.

« Tu as enregistré mon numéro de téléphone ? »

« Oui »

Emma hocha la tête. A 21 heures, August était là, et il les amena d'abord chez Marianne. Emma ne la trouva pas particulièrement jolie mais ne dit rien. Elle laissa Henry seul avec Marianne et Roland, et repartit avec Robin et August. Killian les rejoignit également, et ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand restaurant gastronomique où les producteurs du film les attendaient déjà.

Emma avait l'impression de voir défiler sa vie, sans s'en apercevoir réellement. Sans Regina, elle perdait pied dans l'immensité de ce qui lui arrivait. Plus rien ne lui semblait réel. Elle se sentait comme Alice au pays des merveilles. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde.

La soirée passa en un éclair. Les producteurs semblaient sceptiques, jusqu'à ce que Killian fasse danser Emma. Et cette dernière dut bien reconnaitre que Killian était un très bon danseur. Consciente de son audition, elle feignit l'amour et le désir pour son cavalier. Ce qui sembla marcher assez bien. Aussi bien sur son public que sur Killian…

Les trois jours suivants furent aussi pénibles pour elle que celui-là. Le lundi soir, elle se sentait exténuée émotionnellement. Le tournage était sur le point de commencer. Elle était retournée à New-York pour récupérer toutes ses affaires, et résilier son contrat de bail comme August lui avait dit de le faire.

Et Regina reviendrait le lendemain. Ses sentiments n'étaient en rien amoindris. Elle redoutait la prochaine fois qu'elles se verraient. Donc pour tenter d'oublier ses craintes, elle noya les dans l'alcool, en regardant les lumières New-York briller dans l'obscurité, sur le rebord de son balcon. Une sonnerie de portable attira son attention. Elle pensa tout d'abord au sien, mais se rendit bien vite compte qu'il s'agissait du portable de son fils.

Elle saisit l'appareil avec curiosité. Sur l'écran d'accueil était écrit : _Mail de Mills Regina_.

Elle faillit en lâcher son verre de vin. Mais elle se souvint soudain que Regina lui avait laissé son email afin qu'ils puissent correspondre. Emma se mordit les lèvres, hésitante. Mais la curiosité l'emporta.

Elle déverrouilla l'IPhone et consulta les mails d'Henry. Elle afficha la discussion et remonta au tout début.

 _HenrySWAN, samedi 4 novembre, 20h18_ :

Coucou Regina ! August nous a offerts des IPhones a Maman et moi ! Je suis trop content. Et comme ca, je peux t'écrire maintenant. Donc voila. Tu as mon adresse toi aussi. Bisouuuuuus.

 _MillsRegina, samedi 4 novembre, 21h49_ :

Bonjour Henry,

Je suis ravie de savoir qu'August s'occupe bien de vous. Tu l'embrasseras de ma part. Tout va bien, sinon ? Il fait tellement chaud ici, que c'en est étouffant. Je me languis de retrouver New-York. Qu'avez-vous de prévu pour les jours qui arrivent ?

Regina.

 _HenrySWAN, dimanche 5 novembre, 9h16_ :

Ben maman a rencontré des gens importants hier soir. Les producteur je crois. Et je pense que ca c'est bien passé, parce qu'August avait l'air content quand il est passé tout a l'heure. Aujourd'hui, on retourne a san francisco pour récupérer nos affaires. Et apres on s'installe a NY définitivement. Est-ce que je peux te confié un secret ?

 _MillsRegina, dimanche 5 novembre, 11h28_ :

Bonjour Henry,

C'est très bien si Emma a fait une bonne impression aux producteurs. Ils font partie des gens importants à impressionner.

Bien sûr que tu peux me confier un secret. A une condition, cependant : fais moins de faute d'orthographe )

Regina.

 _HenrySWAN, dimanche 5 novembre, 11h45_ :

Bonjour Regina,

Sache que ma maitresse m'a dit que j'étais le meilleur eleve de ma classe en orthographe. Et aussi en histoire. Alors les fautes, je suis sur qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Et j'ai 10 ans, d'accord ? Ne l'oubli pas. :D

Le secret c'est que je sais que maman va pas bien. Elle a peur. Et elle a l'air absente aussi. Depuis samedi matin, elle est un peu bizarre. Il s'est passé quelque chose avant-hier soir ? :/

 _MillsRegina, lundi 6 novembre, 23h45_ :

Bonsoir Henry,

Excuse-moi du retard de ma réponse. Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu sois le premier de ta classe dans quelques matières. Je doute d'ailleurs que ce soit les deux seules.

Quant à Emma, si même toi tu ignores pourquoi elle ne va pas bien, j'aurais du mal à le savoir, moi. Elle doit probablement avoir peur du changement, oui. Ce n'est jamais facile d'oublier ce que l'on a pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

Je viens d'arriver à New-York. Quand tu te réveilleras demain, tu pourras venir me voir. Tu m'as manqué.

Bisous Henry. Dors bien.

Regina.

Emma regretta d'avoir lu les mails. Elle savait maintenant que Regina était dans la chambre d'à côté. Et elle était tiraillée. Devait-elle aller la voir maintenant ? Elle avait bu, elle risquait de dire des bêtises, si elle le faisait… mais Emma Swan avait toujours aimé vivre dangereusement, après tout.

 **TBC.**

 **Oui, j'adore vous faire souffrir. Mais pour atténuer votre peine d'hier, avouez que je me suis bien rattrapée sur le début du chapitre, non ?**

 **Les filles… Lana a embrassé Becs hier… Au Brésil. Je répète : LANA A EMBRASSÉ BECS HIER. Non, je n'ai pas du tout pété un câble en voyant la vidéo. Elle embrasse sa sœur d'écran, mais pas Emma… Lana me tue. A petit feu. Je la déteste.**

 **Bref. Comme d'habitude, MERCI.**

 **Je pense que je ne pourrai pas publier demain, par contre. Ni après-demain peut-être. Mais j'essaierai de faire au plus vite quand même ! Je pense que vous voulez les retrouvailles.**

 **Bisous à toutes ! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**SURPRISE :D**

 **Chapitre 8. Incompréhension**

Emma ne réfléchit pas plus. Elle attrapa la bouteille de vin – déjà bien entamée – deux verres, et sortit de sa chambre.

Elle hésita quelques secondes devant la porte de Regina, indécise. Elle était certaine de commettre une erreur. Mais elle ressentait le besoin de _la_ voir… ça faisait trois jours qu'elle se sentait vide. Et elle était savait que Regina comblerait le manque qu'elle ressentait, quelle que soit son origine.

Elle toqua et attendit, de plus en plus fébrile au fil des secondes. Elle était prête à partir, la queue entre les jambes au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Son estomac se noua. Regina était splendide. Un pantalon noir, accompagné d'une chemise en soie beige. Seule la moitié des boutons semblait être fermée, cependant, et Emma aperçut à travers son décolleté son soutien-gorge noir. Elle déglutit difficilement.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait dire. Regina arqua ses sourcils, dans un geste qui était désormais familier pour Emma. Rassurant, même. Incapable de parler, elle leva ses mains, montrant à Regina la bouteille de vin et les deux verres.

L'avocate regarda les items, hésitante. Elle eut finalement un sourire en coin, et ouvrit la porte un peu plus grand, en secouant la tête et se décalant sur le côté pour laisser passer la danseuse.

Emma entra dans la chambre. Elle entendit Regina refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle n'osait pas avancer davantage. Regina passa près d'elle en l'effleurant, sans la regarder. Elle ouvrit la baie vitrée de son balcon et s'assit sur une des chaises. Emma saisit l'invitation. Elle prit place à ses côtés, se pencha pour déposer les verres au sol, ouvrit la bouteille, remplit un verre qu'elle tendit à Regina, puis l'autre, avant de reposer la bouteille au sol.

Elles burent leurs coupes en silence. Regina murmura finalement :

« Comment avez-vous su que je rentrais ce soir ? »

Emma se sentit trahie d'être retombée au stade du vouvoiement. Mais elle cacha sa mortification en décidant de l'ignorer.

« Henry » répondit-elle simplement.

« Il est encore debout à cette heure-ci ? » s'étonna la brunette, avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

« Non. J'ai regardé ses mails quand j'ai entendu son téléphone sonner »

Emma choisit de dire la vérité. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à cacher. Regina eut un petit rire dépourvu d'humour.

« C'était une correspondance privée »

« Avec un enfant de 10 ans qui est mon fils »

« Donc selon vous, les jeunes ne méritent pas leur intimité ? »

« Pas quand ils habitent sous mon toit »

« Techniquement, ce n'est pas _votre_ toit »

Emma sentit une fois de plus son estomac se tordre. Mais cette fois, l'excitation n'y était pour rien. C'était la culpabilité qui parlait. Henry aurait mérité une vie normale avec deux parents pour l'éduquer et une chambre bien à lui… elle sentit ses yeux la picoter comme souvent lorsque ce genre de pensées s'imposaient à elle.

« Mais je suis contente que vous les ayez lus » Regina ajouta quand elle s'aperçut du malaise d'Emma.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules. Le silence devint assourdissant. Emma regretta d'être venue. Son alcoolémie ne l'aidait pas.

« Qui était cet homme ? » Regina demanda soudain.

« Quel homme ? » Emma demanda, tentant de repousser le moment où elle devrait répondre à la question.

« Celui qui vous a embrassée l'autre soir » Regina précisa.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Pure curiosité »

Emma eut un rire désabusé.

« Le père d'Henry » lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle entendit un bruit de verre brisé, et se retourna paniquée vers Regina.

« Merde » souffla Regina en secouant sa main trempée.

« Regina, tu vas bien ? » Emma s'affola, en se penchant vers elle et lui saisissant la main.

Le contact les fit frissonner toutes les deux, et Emma sentit de l'électricité remonter le long de son bras. Elle lâcha immédiatement la main de Regina, comme si elle venait de se brûler.

« Oui, tout va bien » Regina répondit, agacée.

Emma se mordit la lèvre en regardant toujours sa main. Elle sentait le regard de Regina sur elle, et était trop effrayée pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la femme d'affaires. Elles restèrent dans la même position quelques secondes avant que Regina ne brise une fois de plus le silence.

« Le père d'Henry ? »

Emma se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, et acquiesça.

« L'homme qui a tenté de me voler mon portable est le père d'Henry ? » Regina répéta, incrédule.

« Rien ne vous échappe » se contenta de répondre Emma.

« Je ne peux vous féliciter pour vos goûts » Regina murmura, énervée.

« Je ne te demande pas de me féliciter pour quoi que ce soit, de toute façon » Emma répliqua, blessée.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Emma hésita. Puis ne vit aucune raison de ne pas raconter son histoire à la femme qui l'avait sauvée à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'elle la connaissait.

« J'ai fugué de ma dernière maison d'accueil à 16 ans. Je n'avais nulle part où aller. J'ai volé une voiture. Mais quand j'ai démarré la voiture, je me suis aperçue que quelqu'un dormait dedans… »

« Le père d'Henry » Regina devina.

« Neal » Emma confirma.

Elle redevint silencieuse.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Regina la relança, récupérant le verre de vin d'Emma pour boire dedans.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent encore une fois, et Emma sentit l'excitation ressurgir une nouvelle fois. Comme à chaque fois que leur peau rentrait en contact.

« Il s'est avéré que Neal avait lui-même volé la voiture. Je venais donc de subtiliser une voiture volée par un voleur qui était toujours dedans » dit-elle, désabusée.

« Je vois »

« On a discuté. Lui aussi n'avait pas de famille. Ca a développé un sentiment de compréhension mutuelle. Qui a conduit à une attirance, puis à de l'amour. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais. On a vécu – ou plutôt survécu – comme on pouvait. En volant des bricoles. Et puis un jour, il m'a proposé de revendre des montres qu'il avait volées. Je lui faisais confiance. J'ai accepté. Je me suis fait prendre. J'étais mineure. Mais ils m'ont quand même mise en prison… »

Emma n'osa pas regarder la réaction de Regina face à cette révélation. Elle avait trop peur d'y voir de la déception. Elle ne savait même pas si elle devait continuer ou si elle en avait déjà trop dit. C'était la première fois qu'elle racontait cette histoire.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » Regina l'encouragea.

Son ton n'était en rien réprobateur. Plutôt compatissant. Emma se risqua à lui lancer un regard en coin. Regina l'observait attentivement. Mais son regard n'exprimait ni pitié, ni dégoût, ni rejet. Juste de la compréhension et de la compassion. Ce qui était un peu trop intense pour Emma. Elle s'empressa de rompre le contact visuel, et ses yeux bleus se fixèrent sur les lumières de la ville.

« Ensuite, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte d'Henry. J'ai accouché deux jours après avoir été relâchée. J'ai sincèrement hésité entre le garder ou le faire adopter. Pour lui donner une meilleure chance. Mais je me suis rappelé l'enfer que j'avais vécu dans le système. Et je ne voulais pas que mon fils coure le moindre risque de vivre la même chose. Je regrette tous les jours mon choix, en me disant qu'il pourrait être plus heureux avec d'autres parents »

Emma n'avait jamais confié ses doutes à qui que ce soit non plus. Elle sentit la main de Regina se poser sur son épaule. Et sa voix lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Tu es une mère merveilleuse, Emma. Le passé est le passé. Et Henry n'aurait jamais pu être mieux éduqué que par toi… tes peurs sont infondées »

Regina retira ensuite sa main, et Emma regretta le contact immédiatement. Son cœur bouillait. Elle inspira profondément. Et pour ne pas pleurer, elle opta pour une question plus légère :

« Tu t'es décidée à me tutoyer à nouveau ? »

Regina rit doucement.

« Je me suis dit qu'il serait impoli de ma part de continuer à te vouvoyer alors que tu t'entêtes à vouloir me tutoyer »

« Je ne suis pas très polie » Emma sourit.

« Non, en effet. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à mieux venant d'une détenue stripteaseuse »

Son ton était sérieux, presque nonchalant, mais Emma entendit parfaitement l'humour derrière la pique.

« Ancienne détenue » rectifia-t-elle.

« Certes » Regina concéda, en riant. « Qu'est-ce qu'Henry sait de tout ça ? »

« Rien. Je lui ai dit que son père était mort dans un incendie en tentant de l'éteindre. Et il croit que je suis une danseuse étoile »

« Il ne te verrait pas différemment s'il savait la vérité » Regina la rassura.

Emma laissa planer un silence, avant de changer de sujet.

« August m'a également appris certaines choses intéressantes sur toi »

« Vraiment ? » Regina demanda, curieuse et… appréhensive ?

« Oui. Sur ta relation avec Robin et Marianne, notamment »

Elle sentit Regina se figer sans la voir. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste. Un silence pesant se rabattit sur les deux jeunes femmes.

« Ils ont toujours été là pour moi » Regina expliqua.

Emma hocha la tête, sans répondre. Regina ne l'avait pas jugée sur son passé. Il était hors de question qu'Emma la juge sur un sujet aussi peu important que sa vie sexuelle.

« Et quand je vais mal… ils sont là aussi »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par te sentir mal ? » Emma demanda intriguée, en faisant face à Regina pour la première fois de la soirée.

Celle-ci fuit son regard, pourtant.

« Quand je me sens… vide »

Le cœur d'Emma repartit de plus belle. C'était un sentiment qu'elle connaissait si bien.

« Je comprends » murmura-t-elle.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui… ça m'arrive souvent » Emma répondit, évasive.

« Et que fais-tu pour te débarrasser de cette sensation ? »

Emma hésita à lui dire la vérité. Mais une fois de plus, elle choisit la sincérité. L'alcool n'avait vraiment pas un effet positif sur elle. Et les yeux de Regina exigeaient d'elle une réponse honnête. Elle ne pouvait se détacher de son regard. Il l'hypnotiserait jusqu'à sa mort, Emma en était persuadée.

« Jusqu'à présent, je me concentrais sur Henry. J'essayais de combler le vide en m'occupant de lui… mais depuis quelques jours… »

« Depuis quelques jours ? »

« Depuis mercredi dernier, je me rends compte que tu arrives parfaitement à combler le vide que je ressens »

Regina la contempla interdite. Et Emma sentit la température monter instantanément. Regina se releva brusquement en marmonnant un vague :

« Il se fait tard, je pense que tu devrais aller te coucher, maintenant »

Emma la suivit. Regina était déjà devant la porte, prête à l'ouvrir. Elles s'observèrent un moment : Regina avec une main posée sur la poignée de la porte et l'autre tenant toujours son verre de vin. Emma avait les bras ballants. La danseuse se rapprocha. Elle saisit la main de la brunette dans laquelle se trouvait l'alcool et le porta à ses lèvres. Le regard de Regina se fixa sur sa bouche.

Puis elle le rabaissa. Elles se dévisagèrent ouvertement, et Emma sentit Regina raffermir son étreinte sur le verre. Inconsciemment, elle en fit de même.

« Fais attention de ne pas casser celui-là aussi » Emma murmura.

Puis elle colla son corps contre celui de Regina, leurs bouches s'effleurant une fois de plus. Regina cessa de respirer. De sa main gauche, Emma saisit celle de Regina toujours accrochée à la poignée de la porte, et l'ouvrit délicatement.

« Bonne nuit, Regina »

Elle s'éloigna à contrecœur, et entendit le profond soupir de Regina juste avant que celle-ci ne ferme la porte avec un peu trop de force.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma se réveilla le lendemain matin au bruit de la sonnerie de son portable. Exténuée, elle leva une main hésitante vers sa lampe de chevet, sans bouger sa tête de son oreiller.

« Allo ? » dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

« Salut Emma, _time to wake up_. Une voiture t'attend en bas. Récupère Henry, et venez immédiatement »

« August ? Tu veux que je me prépare en cinq minutes ? » s'exclama-t-elle, en se levant en sursaut.

« Non, Mademoiselle Swan. Je vous ai dit de vous lever. Et de descendre avec Henry. Que vous soyez en pyjama ne change rien »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais ! Tu descends maintenant » dit-il, autoritaire.

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Emma sortit en trombe de la pièce, dans son short et son tee-shirt. Elle se précipita dans la chambre de son fils, et le réveilla en l'embrassant.

« Huuuuuuum » Henry grogna.

« On est attendu par August, Henry. On doit descendre » Emma lui murmura, compréhensive.

« August ? »

Henry se leva d'un bond.

« Il est où ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Aucune idée. Un chauffeur nous attend en bas »

« Et on ne se change pas, avant ? » Henry s'étonna.

« Apparemment pas » Emma murmura, songeuse.

Ils descendirent donc, sans prendre le temps de passer sous la douche, ou manger. Devant l'hôtel se trouvait une voiture noire, et un homme négligemment adossé contre la portière, les attendait. Lorsqu'il les vit, il eut un grand sourire. Il était grand, les cheveux blonds avec de grands yeux bleus. _Absolument charmant_ , pensa Emma.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle David. Je serai votre chauffeur attitré pour les mois à venir » se présenta-t-il.

« Géant ! Moi c'est Henry » le petit se présenta, extatique.

« Et moi Emma » ajouta sa mère, en lui serrant la main.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je vous en prie, montez. On est attendu » David leur dit, avec un sourire radieux.

Il leur ouvrit la portière, la referma, et s'installa à bord. Ils ne pouvaient le voir, une vitre sans teint les cachant à la vue du chauffeur.

Emma remarqua un bouton sur la portière, et l'activa. La vitre se baissa. David la regarda avec surprise dans son rétroviseur.

« C'est quand même plus sympa de faire ce trajet _avec_ vous » Emma lui sourit.

Les yeux de David se firent rieurs.

« Je trouve aussi, oui. Mais la plupart du temps, mes clients préfèrent leur intimité »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai rien d'une diva »

« Moi non plus je ne suis pas une diva » renchérit Henry avec bonhommie.

L'homme rit encore.

« Quel âge as-tu, Henry ? »

« 10 ans » répondit l'intéressé, avec la plus grande fierté.

« A 10 ans, j'adorais les jeux vidéo » David dit.

Emma fut surprise de ne pas entendre la réplique habituelle du « _wow, tu commences à devenir un grand garçon_ ».

« M'man ne veut pas que j'y joue » Henry répliqua, avec un ton d'excuse.

« Et elle a raison ! Que fais-tu donc ? »

« Je lis et je regarde des documentaires »

« Des documentaires ? Sur quoi ? »

Emma fut une fois de plus surprise : l'homme avait l'air réellement intéressé.

« Sur les pharaons ! » Henry sourit largement.

« J'adore les momies » David approuva.

« Alors il faudra que tu viennes regarder des documentaires avec moi, ça te plaira »

« Et ce sera avec plaisir, Henry » l'homme rit.

David était déjà en train de se garer devant un immense studio, après avoir passé les barrières de sécurité.

« On y est » leur dit-il.

Il sortit de la voiture, et leur ouvrit la porte avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de le faire. Mère et fils le remercièrent chaleureusement, et il les entraina à sa suite.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le studio, August se précipita vers eux, prit Henry dans ses bras en hurlant « MON FILS », ce qui fit exploser de rire Henry. Celui-ci lui rendit son câlin en criant « TONTON ». Emma leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin. David riait à ses côtés.

« Ils se connaissent depuis combien de temps ? » lui chuchota-t-il.

« Quatre jours » Emma rigola.

Puis August se tourna vers elle, tenant toujours Henry dans ses bras.

« Comment va ma star ? »

Il lui fit la bise sur les deux joues.

« Elle va bien. Un peu fatiguée »

A ce même moment, trois personnes se précipitèrent sur elle.

« Emma, voici ton équipe de préparation : Tink, Belle et Ariel »

La dénommée Tink était blonde aux yeux clairs. Belle avait les cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. Quand à Ariel, elle était rousse avec des yeux noisette. Les trois femmes avaient au moins un point commun : elles étaient particulièrement jolies et souriantes. Emma se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise que tant de personnes soient mises à sa disposition… de plus, elle avait toujours eu peur des autres. Mais elle se força à sourire aux trois jeunes femmes.

« Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Moi c'est Emma » leur dit-elle timidement.

Ses trois préparatrices l'entrainaient déjà.

« On est ravies de te rencontrer Emma. Grâce à nous, tu vas devenir la plus belle femme du monde » s'enthousiasma Ariel.

« Tu en as largement le potentiel en tout cas » Tink renchérit.

« Et Henry ? Que va-t-il faire ? » Emma demanda, inquiète.

« Ne t'en fais pas. August ne va pas tarder à t'en parler » Belle la rassura.

« Merci » Emma murmura.

Les trois jeunes femmes l'amenèrent jusqu'à une immense cabine de douche. Belle resta seule avec elle. Elle avait l'air bien plus calme que ses deux acolytes. Plus posée et plus timide aussi. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir l'effrayer comme si elle savait ce qu'Emma pouvait ressentir en cet instant.

« Tu vas pouvoir prendre une douche, ici. Tu as les cheveux blonds, on aimerait que les laves avec ce produit, et celui-là. Tu as des serviettes ici. Dès que tu as fini, tu en passes une et tu sors. On s'occupe de tout, après » lui expliqua-t-elle.

« D'accord » Emma coassa, perdue.

« Emma ? » lui dit Belle en cherchant son regard.

Emma releva les yeux, et Belle lui dit doucement :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer. On est là pour t'habiller, et te maquiller. On est là pour prendre soin de toi. Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre. Et si on fait quelque chose qui te gêne, tu n'as qu'à le dire. On ne s'en formalisera pas. Encore une fois on est là pour ton bien-être »

Emma acquiesça silencieusement. Mais ses yeux exprimaient toute la gratitude qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire. Et Belle sembla le comprendre. Elle lui sourit, rassurante. Et sortit sans rajouter un mot.

Emma prit donc sa douche, respectant docilement les consignes de Belle. Et quand elle sortit, Ariel vint immédiatement à sa rencontre. Elles lui donnèrent des vêtements qu'elle enfila, puis elles la firent asseoir. Pendant une heure, elles s'activèrent autour d'elle, et sur son visage. Emma n'eut que le droit de boire – elle prit donc trois cafés.

Quand tout fut fini, elles l'autorisèrent à se regarder dans la glace. Et même Emma dut bien reconnaitre qu'elle était splendide. Le maquillage, sans être excessif, mettait parfaitement en valeur ses yeux bleus. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, et légèrement ondulés. Ils retombaient en boucle épaisses sur ses épaules et descendaient en cascade dans son dos.

« Merci » Emma murmura encore.

« Ne nous remercie pas, Emma » Tink lui dit, rieuse.

« Nous n'avons fait que sublimer ta beauté naturelle » s'enthousiasma Ariel.

« Tu es parfaite, Emma » Belle lui sourit dans la glace avec gentillesse et admiration.

Emma leur rendit à toutes les trois un sourire authentique et non forcé, cette fois. Ses préparatrices rayonnèrent.

« August doit sûrement t'attendre, tu peux y aller, tu es libre maintenant » dit Ariel.

Elle retrouva Henry – douché et habillé – sur les genoux d'August, riant. En face d'eux, se tenaient Marianne et Roland.

« Bonjour » Emma les salua.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle, et restèrent bouche bée. Elle en fut un peu indignée… mais il était vrai qu'elle ne se coiffait que rarement, et ne se maquillait presque jamais.

« Tu es magnifique, Emma » August finit par lui dire.

« Oui, t'es magnifique, M'man » Henry s'exclama avec entrain.

Emma remarqua que son portable était encore entre les mains de son fils, et qu'à l' instant où il s'alluma, Henry le fixa avec empressement. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Regina.

« Emma, est-ce que tu acceptes que ton fils suive les cours de notre professeur attitrée ? »

« Euh… oui bien sûr ! Dans quelle école ? »

« C'est un professeur particulier »

« Juste pour Henry, alors ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Et pour moi ! » Roland s'exclama avec un grand sourire.

Ce petit était vraiment trop mignon. Avec ses boucles brunes et ses yeux foncés, il avait l'air d'un petit ange totalement innocent. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Emma lui rendit son sourire.

« D'accord » répondit Emma.

Henry se releva, et alla s'asseoir près de Roland.

« Est-ce que tu connais l'Égypte ? » lui demanda-t-il discrètement.

Emma eut envie de rire devant cet air conspirateur, mais se retint. Roland serait bientôt un adepte des Pharaons, elle en était certaine. Marianne les regardait avec attendrissement, elle aussi.

« Je vais vous laisser » dit-elle calmement à l'adresse d'August.

« A ce soir, Mams ! Passe une bonne journée » lui répondit August.

La journée passa d'abord très vite, avant de s'allonger. L'institutrice des deux garçons arriva juste après le départ de Marianne. Elle s'appelait Mary-Margaret, et il était clair aux yeux d'Emma qu'elle était faite pour les enfants. Roland semblait la connaitre et l'adorer. Emma se sentit de suite à l'aise en sa présence… et c'était chose rare ! Elle n'eut aucun mal à lui confier Henry pour la journée.

Ensuite, August lui fit jouer une première scène. Celle de sa rencontre avec Killian. Ils refirent la même prise un bon nombre de fois. Quand August estima qu'il avait ce qu'il lui fallait, il était déjà l'heure de manger. L'équipe dans son entier se joignit à eux, et Emma fut surprise de constater qu'elle se sentait dans son élément. August ne cessait de la faire rire. Même Killian était agréable. Elle discuta un long moment avec ses préparatrices – qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à voir comme des étrangères. Les enfants ne se joignirent pas à eux, toutefois.

L'ambiance était si bonne, qu'elle accepta même un pari d'un cameraman. Elle devait danser devant tout le monde sans rougir. Elle s'exécuta avec provocation, et c'est le cameraman qui finit par rougir, sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin d'ôter ses vêtements. Ce qui enthousiasma August au-delà du possible. Il ne jurait que par elle, et ne cessait de vanter ses mérites avec admiration.

L'après-midi fut plus long. Elle jouait une scène de ménage avec Robin. Et elle avait du mal à s'énerver correctement, selon August. Celui-ci finit par la prendre à part.

« Emma, tu n'as aucun problème pour simuler aimer Killian, mais tu butes sur la colère ? »

« J'ai peur d'avoir l'impression de ne pas jouer si je le fais » avoua-t-elle.

August la regarda, surpris. Puis dans son regard flasha une lueur de compréhension. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Emma. On s'en fiche. Personne ne fera la différence entre ta simulation et tes sentiments. Et personne ne le saura jamais. D'accord ? Alors _lâche-toi_ »

Ce fut le déclic dont avait besoin Emma… et pour se lâcher, elle se lâcha. Une prise d'Emma suffit à August. Robin dût rejouer la sienne plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre son niveau. Puis finalement, le réalisateur estima que cela suffisait pour la journée. Il remercia tout le monde. Robin et Killian la félicitèrent avec un grand sourire pour sa prestation. Elle rougit. Non pas de leur compliment, mais de honte. Elle avait laissé libre cours à sa jalousie. Ce n'avait pas été un rôle d'actrice. C'était elle, Emma Swan, qui s'était énervée contre Robin McGuire…

August s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura avec une pointe d'humour :

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as été parfaite, et c'est tout ce que je te demande »

« Etre parfaite, c'est tout ce que tu me demandes, hein ? » rit-elle.

« Absolument » répondit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle alla retrouver Henry. Celui-ci avait l'air enchanté de sa journée. Il remercia son professeur avec profusion avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Puis il fit une accolade rapide à Roland en lui chuchotant quelque chose. Ce dernier rayonna, et Henry la rejoignit. Il lui prit la main et commença à lui détailler sa journée. Pendant dix minutes, il lui expliqua sa matinée.

« Et entre midi et deux, Regina est venue nous voir, et après… »

« Quoi ? Regina est venue ? » s'exclama Emma avec un peu trop de véhémence.

Ils étaient dans la voiture à présent. Henry la regarda avec suspicion. Même David l'observa avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard.

« Oui. Roland est son filleul, et elle m'avait promis ce matin qu'elle passerait… mais tu as dû la voir, non ? Elle a dit qu'elle passerait vous dire bonjour avant de repartir »

« Euh… non. Je ne l'ai pas vue » répondit Emma, sans parvenir à cacher son amertume.

Henry la regardait avec un grand sourire, maintenant.

« Et toi, ta journée ? »

« Tu n'as pas fini la tienne… »

« Je préfère que tu me racontes, toi »

Emma lui narra donc dans les grandes lignes son travail, tandis que son fils la dévorait des yeux. Elle savait qu'elle venait de ruiner sa couverture avec lui. Henry était un enfant bien trop perspicace. Mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était. David les ramena donc à l'hôtel.

Il leur souhaita une très bonne soirée avant de se retirer. Henry eut quand même le temps de lui coller un bisou sur la joue avant de partir, ce qui fit rire David. Il avait l'air d'avoir une excellente nature. Il était proche des enfants. Dans une certaine mesure, il lui rappelait Mary-Margaret et sa douceur. Elle le remercia chaleureusement, et lui serra la main, avant d'entrainer Henry.

Ils passèrent la soirée tous les deux, commandèrent chinois, et regardèrent des documentaires. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. A 21 heures, Henry était couché, et Emma soupira, soulagée d'être seule. Elle avait passé toute la fin de sa journée avec un poids au cœur. Et elle savait que c'était entièrement la faute de Regina.

Elle sortit sur son balcon, et s'assit en fixant les lumières de New-York. Elle se perdit dans ses réflexions. Elle savait que son addiction à Regina devenait trop importante. Mais elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur perdait le nord, et que sa tête s'enflammait.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Des milliers de papillons prirent leur envol dans son estomac. Elle savait déjà qui était de l'autre côté. Et elle était convaincue que Regina était là pour se venger de son coup de la veille. Après tout, elle avait joué avec le feu… et elle se souvenait encore de ce qui s'était passé la première fois qu'elle l'avait fait. Les pensées de Regina remuant sur son corps surgirent dans son esprit, tandis qu'une éruption de désir explosait dans son ventre.

Elle tituba jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et ouvrit avec appréhension. Sa mâchoire se décrocha presque. Elle le savait. Elle savait que ses soupçons étaient fondés, et que Regina allait lui faire regretter son numéro de séduction…

Regina portait une simple chemise blanche. Ses jambes étaient nues. Et ses cheveux lâchés semblaient à peine coiffés, comme si elle venait de sortir du lit. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi sexuel, ni aussi désirable. Emma serra les dents. Regina lui montra la bouteille qu'elle tenait dans la main, de la même façon qu'Emma avait fait. Mais elle souriait d'un air suffisant. Elle était sûre d'elle. Et Emma comprenait pourquoi.

Emma lui ouvrit un peu plus grand, dans une imitation parfaite de Regina, et celle-ci n'hésita pas à passer la porte. Elle s'installa sur le balcon, sans l'attendre.

Lorsqu'Emma trouva la force de refermer la porte, et de la rejoindre, Regina s'était déjà confortablement installée sur une chaise, les pieds posés sur la rambarde, et les jambes légèrement écartées. Emma se figea, et admira la vision qui s'offrait à elle : celle d'une déesse. Regina tourna la tête, avec un sourire diabolique.

« Tu ne t'assois pas, _Emma_ ? » lui lança-t-elle innocemment.

Mais ses yeux n'avaient rien d'innocent. Elle était l'incarnation même de la sexualité, en cet instant. Et sentant ses genoux fléchir, elle s'assit – ou plutôt tomba – sur une chaise. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des jambes de Regina. Elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi parfaites. Musclées, bronzées, fines… c'était une œuvre d'art. Elle se demanda vaguement s'il était normal que de simples jambes lui fassent cet effet-là, mais elle n'arrivait de toute façon pas à avoir une pensée cohérente.

« Emma ? » Regina l'apostropha avec force.

« _Quoi_ ? »

Elle se força à détourner le regard, loin de Regina et de sa tentation.

« Je t'ai posé une question » Regina murmura, la voix étrangement grave.

Emma rougit. Elle était en train de la rendre folle.

« Je ne l'ai pas entendue » Emma marmonna entre ses dents.

« Vraiment ? C'est étrange. Je t'ai demandé si tu avais passé une bonne journée »

Regina se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Et Emma trouvait sa réaction injuste. Elle n'avait eu aucune intention de la frustrer. D'ailleurs, elle ne _devrait_ pas être frustrée. Regina _devait_ rester son amie. Rectification : Regina _était_ son amie. Elle décida donc de répondre à sa question comme une amie répondrait.

« Très longue… aujourd'hui, Jennifer est tombée amoureuse de Colin, et s'est disputée avec Sean… » soupira-t-elle, blasée.

Jennifer était le nom de son personnage. Colin celui de Killian, et Sean celui de Robin.

« Et comment t'en es-tu sortie ? »

« Selon August, très bien » Emma haussa les épaules.

« J'en suis heureuse » approuva Regina, visiblement sincère.

Emma sourit dans le vide.

« Et toi Regina ? Comment était ta journée ? »

« Longue aussi. Ban refuse mon programme d'aide aux réfugiés… » murmura Regina, frustrée.

Emma la regarda avec étonnement. Regina lui rendit son regard, mais cette fois Emma réussit à passer outre son attirance et à se concentrer sur son… _amie_.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de lui ? »

« Parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir m'aider à convaincre l'UNHCR » Regina répliqua, impatiemment, sur un ton d'évidence.

« Euh… et pourquoi pas créer ta propre agence ? » Emma suggéra.

« Quoi ? » Regina demanda, incrédule.

« Ben, tu sais… ta propre association, peu importe comment tu appelles ça. Tu as de l'argent, tu as les connaissances qu'il faut… tu n'as certainement besoin de personne »

« C'est bien plus compliqué que ça… il me faudrait la reconnaissance, la confiance et l'accord de nombreux chefs d'État pour pouvoir mettre à exécution les mesures auxquelles je songe »

« Regina, tu es la seule qui puisse tenir tête à Henry et le plier à tes quatre volontés… tes chefs d'État n'ont aucune chance de te résister » ironisa-t-elle.

La brunette éclata de rire. Emma suivit son exemple avec bonheur. Mais quand leur hilarité mourut sur leurs lèvres, le regard qu'elles échangeaient redevint bien trop intense. Et Emma ne parvenait plus à détourner les yeux. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se forcer, cependant. Ce fut Regina qui regarda ailleurs, en buvant au goulot de la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait ramenée.

« Je ne t'ai pas vue, tout à l'heure » Emma lui dit, toujours incapable de cesser de la fixer.

« Quand ? » Regina demanda.

Mais son ton laissait clairement transparaitre qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'Emma insinuait.

« Entre midi et deux, au studio. Henry m'a dit que tu étais passée les voir »

« Hum… » Regina se contenta de répondre en rebuvant une gorgée.

Emma lui prit la bouteille des mains. Regina se tourna vers elle, surprise.

« Et ? » demanda la danseuse, en haussant un sourcil.

« Et quoi ? » Regina s'entêta à faire semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Et j'aurais aimé que tu viennes m'embrasser »

La phrase avait jailli de sa bouche sans son accord. Regina arqua les sourcils. Emma se mordit la lèvre, se maudissant intérieurement. Le regard de Regina se fixa sur sa bouche. Ça allait déraper, elle le savait.

Regina se releva, et s'assit sur elle, une jambe de chaque côté d'Emma. Celle-ci lâcha la bouteille de vin qui tomba au sol en déversant son contenu, mouillant leurs pieds, mais aucune d'elles n'en tinrent compte. Emma attrapa la taille de Regina pour la tenir à distance.

« Arrête »

Son ton était suppliant. Et elle réalisa que sa supplique était destinée aussi bien à un arrêt qu'à une continuation. Regina l'ignora et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Emma serrait si fort sa taille, qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle lui laisserait des marques.

Les mains de Regina se perdirent dans ses cheveux.

« Tu ne m'as pas vue » lui susurra-t-elle.

« Non » souffla Emma, incapable de parler normalement tant sa respiration était saccadée.

« Mais _je t_ 'ai vue »

Emma se contenta de la fixer, trop occupée à ne pas craquer et lui arracher sa foutue chemise.

« Tu dansais devant tout le monde… et ils te regardaient tous ébahis » Regina chuchota contre sa bouche, lui effleurant les lèvres.

« Hum » Emma grogna en tentant de l'embrasser.

Les mains de Regina se resserrèrent dans ses cheveux pour l'empêcher d'y parvenir, tandis que celles d'Emma la collaient toujours plus près de son corps. Regina ferma les yeux, et les serra fort. Elle était sur le point de craquer, elle aussi, Emma le savait. Regina gémit, puis se releva violemment, faisant presque tomber Emma de sa chaise.

« Je sais où est la sortie » bégaya-t-elle, en partant avec précipitation.

Emma resta hébétée, mais elle finit par ricaner. Elle était certaine que la « vengeance » de Regina ne s'était pas passée comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Son rire mourut aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Elle prit une nouvelle résolution, soudain : il fallait à tout prix que tout tête-à-tête cesse entre elles. Elle souffrirait dans le cas contraire, c'était une certitude. Regina n'était qu'attirée par son corps. Et Emma était tombée amoureuse. Il fallait que tout cela s'arrête. De toute urgence.

 **TBC.**

 **Il fallait bien introduire les complications avec plus de détails, tout de même. Tout va s'accélérer, à partir de maintenant. Mais je pense que l'histoire sera finie dans trois ou quatre chapitres, ceci dit :)**

 **Bisous, mes amies !**

 **PS. Désolée pour toute faute de frappe. C'était horrible sur le chapitre précédent, j'en ai conscience, et vous présente mes plus plates excuses.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9. Complications.**

Emma n'eut aucun mal à éviter Regina dans la semaine qui suivit : celle-ci la fuyait déjà. Tous les soirs, Henry la suppliait de l'autoriser à passer une heure avec Regina – ce qu'elle lui accordait, bien entendu – mais elle ne se joignait pas à eux.

Ses semaines de travail se déroulaient bien : elle devenait de plus en plus proche de son équipe de préparation, avec qui elle passait une heure à plaisanter tous les matins ; elle se rapprochait d'August et de David et faisait même des efforts avec Killian et Robin – ce qui n'était pas aussi dur que ce qu'elle s'imaginait.

Quand August se lamenta qu'il lui manquait une danseuse, Emma lui proposa immédiatement Ruby. Apres tout, celle-ci était une des meilleures du Moulin Rouge, et elle était magnifique. De plus, elle connaissait par cœur le métier de stripteaseuse. August avait accepté avec entrain.

A la fin de la semaine, Ruby était avec elle, visiblement complétement dépassée par les évènements. Emma crut se reconnaitre en elle.

« Salut, Rubes » la salua-t-elle.

« Emma… tu pourrais m'expliquer comment August Wooden a pu me proposer un rôle dans son prochain film ? » répliqua-t-elle, sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque.

Emma lui expliqua donc tout, et les yeux de Ruby s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Toutefois, ils semblèrent carrément sortir de leur orbite lorsque son regard se posa sur quelque chose derrière elle. Emma se retourna, et vit Belle s'avançait. Elle fit donc les présentations et s'éclipsa. Elle était visiblement de trop… et elle pouvait très bien se faire préparer par deux personnes seulement !

Mais au bout d'une semaine, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : Regina lui manquait terriblement. Et Henry n'arrangeait rien… certains soirs, elle pouvait entendre leurs rires de son balcon…

Donc un soir, elle demanda à son fils si elle pouvait l'accompagner. Elle n'y tenait plus. Elle avait besoin de voir l'avocate. Henry accepta avec un grand sourire. Et Emma ne fit aucun effort vestimentaire ou esthétique : elle décida d'enfiler un jean, et un tee-shirt délavé. Elle attacha même ses cheveux. Si désir il y avait, il ne serait au moins qu'à sens unique : le sien.

Quand Regina ouvrit la porte, elle affichait un sourire éblouissant… qui perdit de sa superbe lorsqu'elle la vit sur le pas de la porte, avec Henry.

« Hey » Emma la salua, maladroitement.

Regina sourit encore, mais Emma le voyait bien : il était forcé. Henry lui faisait déjà un câlin, et il ne remarqua rien.

« M'man vient passer la soirée avec nous » l'informa-t-il inutilement.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas » Emma rajouta immédiatement.

« Au contraire »

 _Faux. Archi faux_. Mais Emma ravala sa déception. La brunette et Henry entrèrent dans la chambre sans l'attendre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, se sentant de trop.

« Vous avez déjà mangé ? »

Regina portait encore son costume de travail, et il émanait d'elle une impression de puissance inhérente. Elle était magnifique. Et le désir de la danseuse, dormant, se réveilla.

« Euh… non. Pas encore » lui répondit-elle en évitant son regard.

« Vous voulez bien manger avec moi, alors ? »

La demande n'était pas seulement polie. Regina semblait réellement désireuse de les avoir à diner chez elle. Emma fut soulagée de voir que le masque de la femme d'affaires était tombé pour révéler la Regina dont elle était folle amoureuse. Enfin, non. Pas _folle_ amoureuse. Juste un peu. Ou beaucoup. Emma secoua la tête.

« Avec plaisir » répondit-elle en rougissant, timide soudain.

« Super »

Le sourire de Regina semblait authentique, cette fois.

Ils commandèrent des sushis, et s'installèrent dans le salon pour manger. Emma était assise dans un grand canapé noir. Regina était en face d'elle, dans un fauteuil blanc, et Henry était à mi-chemin entre les deux, ce qui semblait lui convenir parfaitement.

« Alors, Emma ? Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis un moment… »

« Une semaine, oui » la danseuse l'interrompit.

« Comment se passe ton nouveau métier ? » Regina enchaina, ignorant sa remarque.

« Mieux que ce que je ne pensais »

« M'man était sûre qu'elle aurait du mal à faire semblant de tomber amoureuse de Killian » Henry lui expliqua.

« Et tu n'as pas de mal à faire croire ça, donc ? » dit Regina en haussant un sourcil.

Et si Emma s'y connaissait un tant soit peu en femmes, elle aurait dit que Regina était jalouse.

« Non, pas plus que ça. Apres tout, c'est Jennifer qui tombe amoureuse de Colin. Pas moi »

« Et tu arrives à faire la distinction ? » Regina demanda, feignant un ton détaché.

« Crois-moi, Regina. Le jour où je tomberai amoureuse de lui, je te le dirai » rigola-t-elle.

« C'est très aimable à toi » l'avocate marmonna entre ses dents.

Henry lança un regard de reproche à sa mère. Celle-ci haussa les sourcils, et articula avec sa bouche un « Quoi ? » silencieux. Puis le petit sembla décider qu'il allait prendre les rênes.

« Hors de question que tu tombes amoureuse de Killian, M'man. J'ai un droit de veto sur tes conquêtes, je te rappelle » dit-il, faussement outré.

« Et il ne me semble pas en avoir ramené beaucoup » lui fit remarquer Emma.

« Non, c'est vrai. La première personne que tu m'aies présenté, c'était Regina »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étouffèrent dans leur verre. Henry continua, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué leur réaction.

« Et je dois dire, que tu ne m'as pas déçu sur ce coup là »

Regina ricana.

« Tu me trouves mieux que Killian, Henry ? »

« En tant que personne ou comme deuxième parent ? » répliqua-t-il avec défi.

« Euh… juste… en tant que personne je suppose » Regina lui répondit, surprise par sa question.

« Henry, ça suffit, maintenant » Emma lui enjoignit, passablement énervée contre son fils.

Mais ce dernier décida de l'ignorer, et répondit à la question de l'avocate.

« Tu es cent fois mieux que lui, Regina. En tant que personne, et comme Maman aussi »

Regina rougit. Elle s'en voulait visiblement d'avoir poussé l'enfant à révéler son désir de les voir ensemble une fois de plus. Elle lança à Emma un regard d'excuse, auquel celle-ci répondit par un sourire gêné. Les choses n'avaient jamais été aussi bizarres entre elles.

A la fin du repas, Henry proposa un jeu.

« Tu as déjà perdu 14 paris » Regina lui dit.

« Oui, je me rappelle, Regina » Henry souffla en roulant des yeux.

L'action fit rire les deux adultes. Henry était trop mignon quand il récupérait leurs mimiques.

« Et toi tu en as perdu 7 » dit-il sur un ton triomphant.

Emma leur jetait des regards perdus, que Regina remarqua.

« Henry aime bien lancer des paris stupides. Qu'il perd une fois sur deux » lui expliqua-t-elle.

« Je te ferai savoir que je tiens cette manie de Maman » Henry intervint.

« Vraiment ? De lancer des paris ou de les perdre ? » Regina demanda en haussant les sourcils et interrogeant la principale concernée du regard, avec humour.

« Très drôle. Mais oui, c'est vrai. J'ai toujours adoré les paris. Et quand il était petit, c'était un moyen comme un autre de lui faire se laver les dents » Emma rit.

Regina sourit avec tendresse et acquiesça.

« Bref. Regina a bien voulu effacer mes sept dettes en une, si j'effaçais les siennes en deux » Henry enchérit.

« Euh… ? » Emma demanda, perdue.

« Il me doit deux services, et je lui en dois un » Regina précisa.

« Ah d'accord. Et vous savez déjà ce que vous allez demander ? »

Les deux se regardèrent.

« J'ai ma petite idée » sourit Henry machiavéliquement.

« Ca m'aurait étonnée » Regina murmura.

« Je parie sur Opération Cobra » Emma enchérit.

Henry rosit.

« Ça se pourrait bien. Mais je te signale que tu n'es pas censée dire ce mot devant Regina »

« Regina t'avait déjà entendu en parler, ce n'est pas moi qui le lui ai révélé » Emma se défendit.

« C'est vrai, ça ? » Henry se tourna vers Regina, accusateur.

« Absolument. Tu n'es pas très discret, Henry. D'ailleurs, où en est l'Opération Mangouste, Miss Swan ? » l'avocate répondit avec nonchalance.

« Vous aviez parfaitement raison, Miss Mills » Emma lui répondit avec indifférence.

Leurs visages étaient impassibles, mais leurs yeux trahissaient leur inconfort. Henry plissa des yeux. Puis il rit.

« Bon d'accord, tant que tu ne sais pas en quoi consiste l'Opération Cobra, vous avez le droit d'avoir vos opérations »

Emma et Regina échangèrent à nouveau un regard, et se détournèrent presque immédiatement.

« Là, je vous propose un jeu spécial ! Et le perdant aura un gage à exécuter avant la fin de la soirée »

« Je ne te donne pas mon accord tant que tu ne m'as pas expliqué les règles de ton jeu » Regina répondit.

« Merci de poser cette condition, Regina. Ça s'appelle action ou vérité. Le premier qui ne fait pas ce qu'on lui dit de faire, ou qui ne dit pas la vérité aura un gage, et ce sera la fin du jeu » Henry dit d'un ton en tout point professionnel.

Regina s'évertuait visiblement à ne pas éclater de rire devant cet Henry sérieux. L'image bouleversa Emma sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Regina avait l'air tellement… elle-même.

« Pourquoi pas » Regina accepta.

« OK » Emma ajouta.

« Génial » Henry rayonna.

Il leur intima de s'asseoir autour de la table basse du salon. Elles s'exécutèrent.

« Vous préférez la croissance ou la décroissance ? » Henry dit.

« Hein ? »

« La croissance ? » proposa Regina.

« Alors c'est Emma, qui commence. Et elle doit me faire choisir entre action et vérité »

« J'ai pas tout compris, là » cette dernière dit en fronçant les sourcils.

« Moi non plus » rigola Regina.

« Par rapport à l'ordre chronologique de nos prénoms ! » Henry s'exclama, exaspéré.

« Et quel rapport avec la croissance ? » Emma s'étonna.

« Peu importe. Allez M'man ! Pose-moi la question » Henry s'impatienta.

« Quelle question ? »

« Action ou vérité, Miss Swan » Regina intervint, prenant pitié d'Henry.

Mais Emma n'avait pas encore fini de le faire tourner en bourrique. C'était un de ses passe-temps favoris.

« Vérité, Miss Mills »

Regina pouffa, comprenant le jeu de la jeune femme.

« MAIS NON MAMAN ! C'EST A MOI QUE TU DOIS POSER CETTE QUESTION ! » Henry s'offusqua.

« Ahhh d'accord ! Donc action ou vérité, Henry ? »

« Action » répondit l'enfant sans hésitation.

« Pourquoi action ? Tu as des choses à cacher à ta mère, jeune homme ? » Emma le regarda sévèrement.

« Non, mais tu sais déjà tout. Allez, donne-moi un gage ! »

« Fais le tour de la pièce trois fois à cloche-pied, en chantant « L'Avenir » de Louane, et après tourne sur toi-même trente fois »

« Sérieusement ? » Henry s'indigna.

Regina éclata de rire.

« Très sérieusement. C'est ça de refuser la vérité à sa propre mère » Emma sourit diaboliquement.

« Je ne connais pas la chanson » Henry rougit.

« Arrête, je sais que tu la connais, Hen'. Je te l'ai entendu chanter l'autre matin. Décidément, heureusement que tu n'as pas pris vérité, tu aurais déjà perdu » Emma continua à se moquer gentiment de lui.

Henry lui lança un regard noir, et commença son gage. Les deux femmes riaient tellement qu'elles en pleuraient.

« Tu veux du vin ? » Regina finit par lui demander, alors qu'Henry en était à son second tour de chambre.

« Volontiers » Emma accepta.

Regina se leva, et Emma la suivit, pour l'aider. Elle récupéra deux verres tandis que Regina ouvrait le frigo, et en sortit une bouteille de vin blanc. Elles se sourirent et retournèrent s'asseoir.

« Tu sais, je ne voulais pas m'immiscer entre vous » Emma commença.

Regina la regarda avec surprise.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé ça »

« Je voulais juste… qu'on passe la soirée ensemble. Tous les trois » Emma bégaya.

Regina ne répondit rien.

« Je suppose que tant que l'on ne se retrouve pas seule à seule, tout devrait bien se passer, non ? » Emma tenta de plaisanter.

Les yeux de Regina brillèrent.

« Tu penses ? »

« Si je me décidais à t'embrasser devant Henry, il se ferait pipi dessus » Emma chuchota.

Le chant d'Henry résonnait dans la pièce, couvrant leurs voix : « _pendant ce temps, j'vais écrire, pour demain l'aveniiiiiiiir_ ». Regina éclata de rire.

« Ce ne serait pas un spectacle pour un enfant » finit-elle par approuver.

« Ce n'est pas tant le baiser en lui-même qui m'inquièterait » Emma murmura.

Les pupilles de Regina se fixèrent sur Emma.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'inquièterait ? » s'enquit-elle, sa voix ayant baissé d'un octave.

Henry s'écroula à côté d'elle, à ce moment-là.

« Ses conséquences » Emma répondit quand même.

Les yeux de Regina devinrent noirs.

« Les conséquences de quoi ? » Henry s'étonna.

« C'est entre Regina et moi. A toi de poser la question, Henry »

« Action ou vérité, Regina ? »

Cette dernière sembla réellement hésiter. Apres tout, Emma savait ce qu'elle risquait avec les deux propositions. Elle fut heureuse que ce ne soit pas elle qui dusse répondre à la question d'Henry.

« Vérité » finit-elle par dire.

« De quoi vous parliez à l' instant ? » Henry demanda, vainqueur.

Les deux jeunes femmes rougirent instantanément. Cet enfant était insupportable.

« On parlait de bisous » Regina répondit, neutre.

« Entre qui et qui ? » Henry demanda, tout excité.

« Ta question était de savoir le sujet de notre conversation. Pas notre conversation en elle-même » Regina souligna.

Emma ricana avec bonhommie. Henry ne pouvait rien contre une femme comme elle.

« Action ou vérité, Miss Swan ? »

« Vérité » Emma répondit sans hésiter.

« Est-ce que tu t'es plu à New-York cette semaine ? »

Emma comprit la question à peine voilée : est-ce que je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?

« Le travail s'est plutôt bien passé, oui… mais somme toute, la semaine a été assez longue et sans intérêt » lui répondit-elle.

Regina la fixa intensément avant de détourner le regard.

« Action ou vérité, Henry ? »

« Vérité »

« C'est bien, mon grand. Est-ce que tu aimes la chanson de Louane ? » demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Regina éclata de rire. Et Henry rougit de plus belle.

« Oui » répondit-il dans un murmure.

« Moi aussi » l'avocate le rassura avec un clin d'œil.

« Action ou vérité, Regina ? En sachant que tu n'as pas le droit de choisir deux fois la même chose »

« Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit, ça Henry » Regina lui rappela.

« Tu le sais maintenant »

« Donc en fait je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non » confirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Action, alors »

« Je veux que tu ailles sur le balcon et que tu hurles que tu es la reine du monde jusqu'à ce qu'un voisin te crie de te taire »

Regina se leva immédiatement, avec un grand sourire. Emma et Henry la suivirent, éberlués de l'assurance de Regina pour ce pari. Celle-ci se posta sur le balcon, ouvrit grand ses bras, renversa sa tête en arrière et s'époumona :

« JE SUIS LE ROI DU MONDE »

Mère et fils se regardèrent, impressionnés. Puis ils se joignirent à elle. Les trois crièrent à pleins poumons qu'ils étaient les rois du monde, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme tout en bas sur le trottoir hurle qu'il était la reine d'Angleterre. Henry estima que ça suffisait, et ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, hilares, et la voix rauque.

« Wow. Ça c'était quelque chose » Henry déclara avec entrain.

« Je ne recule jamais devant un pari » Regina dit avec défi et humour.

« Je commence à le comprendre oui »

« Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais il est presque 21h30 Henry. Et tu te couches à 21 heures, normalement »

« Mais on n'a pas encore de perdant » se plaignit l'enfant.

Emma et Regina se regardèrent, et Emma sut d'instinct qu'elles pensaient à la même chose.

« Demain soir Regina viendra manger avec nous, et on finira le jeu à ce moment-là, d'accord ? »

« Et si personne ne perd demain ? » Henry s'entêta.

« Alors on continuera tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que le jeu prenne fin » Emma proposa.

« C'est d'accord, Regina ? »

« Absolument, Henry »

« Génial ! A demain soir alors » Henry s'exclama, heureux, en se précipitant dans ses bras.

Les deux mois suivants se passèrent donc de cette façon. Henry, Emma et Regina passaient toutes leurs soirées ensemble. Ils commençaient par manger en se racontant leur journée, puis tentaient de finir leur jeu, sans succès. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore menti, et personne ne reculait devant un gage. Une fois, Emma dut se laisser recouvrir de farine – ingrédient qu'Henry avait eu pour gage d'aller réclamer au standardiste de l'hôtel ! Cette soirée-là avait fini en bataille, et le salon d'Emma s'était retrouvé complètement blanc. Mais ils avaient tellement ri, que ça an avait valu chaque seconde de nettoyage.

Parfois, Regina s'absentait deux jours pour des rendez-vous à l'étranger, et elle ratait donc la soirée quotidienne. Mais sans elle, ce n'était plus pareil. Henry et Emma s'amusaient moins. Ils se sentaient tous les deux plus vides, plus seuls. Et cela aurait dû effrayer Emma, mais elle n'y pensait même pas. Elle se contentait de se languir du retour de son amie. Elle avait enfin réussi à se contenter de leur amitié, même s'il lui arrivé plus souvent que de raison de ressentir cet élan de désir presque animal pour la jeune femme.

Et tous les jours, Emma prenait de plus en plus ses marques sur le lieu de tournage. Elle qui n'avait jamais été entourée, pouvait clairement établir qu'elle avait au moins six amis proches : August, David, Tink, Ariel, Ruby et Belle. David, qui les conduisait où ils le désiraient, était devenu son confident August son fan numéro 1 ses préparatrices, ses bouffées d'air et Ruby, sa meilleure amie. Toutes les deux se comprenaient : elles venaient du même milieu. Elles ne se sentaient pas complètement à leur place. Et elles étaient amoureuses d'une fille qu'elles considéraient comme trop bien pour elle. Sauf que Ruby était en couple avec Belle…et elle n'était pas au courant à propos de ses sentiments pour Regina – personne ne l'était, ceci dit, à part son fils et August qui s'en doutait.

Le tournage avançait bien. Ce n'était pas aussi dur que ce qu'elle pensait d'être comédienne : bien qu'elle eut conscience de ne pas appartenir à ce monde de strass et de paillettes, elle se sentait faite pour le métier d'actrice, et ça la rassurait.

Son fils n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi heureux, lui aussi. Il considérait Roland comme son petit frère. Et il avait toujours rêvé d'en avoir un. De plus, son entente avec Mary-Margaret était toujours aussi bonne. Par conséquent, ses journées étaient aussi instructives qu'amicales, et ses soirées aussi amusantes que familiales. Et Emma ne se lassait pas du sourire constant qui peignait désormais les traits de son visage.

La première fois qu'Henry demanda à Regina de le mettre au lit, il l'appela « Ma ». Ce qui pouvait être vu comme une contraction de « Maman », et les deux jeunes femmes le notèrent. Mais encore une fois, Emma s'en réjouit. Elle était heureuse qu'Henry voie sa famille s'élargir. Et elle faisait confiance à Regina : elle aimait sincèrement Henry. Elle serait toujours là pour lui, Emma n'en avait aucun doute.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ne duraient jamais avec elle…

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient, comme à leur habitude, tous les trois en train de chercher une vérité pour Regina, une personne toqua à la porte de l'avocate.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » Emma s'étonna.

« Absolument pas » Regina lui répondit sur le même ton.

Elle se releva gracieusement, tandis qu'Henry et Emma restaient assis par terre, suivant des yeux le moindre de ses mouvements. Regina ouvrit la porte d'entrée et son masque de femme d'affaires revint immédiatement sur ses traits.

« Mère » salua-t-elle la nouvelle arrivante.

Henry et Emma se regardèrent surpris, et se levèrent précipitamment. Ils ne lui avaient jamais posé de question sur sa famille. Emma savait pourquoi, cependant : quel besoin de poser des questions sur la famille de quelqu'un, lorsque l'on s'imagine l'être ?

« Regina » répondit une voix froide.

« Vous auriez dû me prévenir de votre arrivée, je vous aurais loué une chambre » Regina lui dit, en lui donnant une accolade aussi rapide que glaciale.

« Sottises. Tu peux bien héberger ta propre mère pour la nuit, Regina »

La mère de Regina entra dans la chambre comme si l'hôtel entier lui appartenait. Un frisson parcourut Emma : la ressemblance entre les deux était flagrante. Toutefois, après avoir vu le vrai visage de Regina, elles n'auraient pas pu être plus différentes. La danseuse comprenait mieux maintenant de qui elle tenait son masque d'indifférence. Sa mère lui faisait l'effet d'une statue de glace, totalement dépourvue de chaleur.

Cette dernière s'arrêta net, lorsqu'elle aperçut les deux étrangers. Son regard s'attarda sur Emma, et un éclair de reconnaissance passa dans ses yeux. Emma en frissonna une nouvelle fois.

« Et vous êtes ? » Cora demanda, bien que l'intuition d'Emma lui souffla qu'elle le savait déjà parfaitement.

« Je m'appelle Henry Swan. Et voici ma maman, Emma Swan » Henry s'avança vers elle avec un grand sourire.

Il lui tendit la main, que la femme ne serra que du bout des doigts, d'un air passablement dégouté. Emma en frémit presque d'indignation, et nota du coin de l'œil que Regina avait eu la même réaction. Mais Henry ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

« On était justement en train de jouer. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? » Henry proposa avec chaleur.

Cora sembla s'offusquer de la demande, tandis que Regina ne put retenir un sourire incrédule. Visiblement, personne n'avait jamais osé demander pareille chose à la mère Mills. Ce qui fit ricaner Emma. L'attention de la vieille femme se reporta immédiatement sur la danseuse, et elle l'observa avec dédain.

« Il est impoli de se moquer de cette façon de quelqu'un que l'on ne connait pas, Mademoiselle Swan »

« Il est encore plus impoli de ne pas se présenter a quelqu'un qui vient de le faire » Emma lui répondit sans réfléchir.

Cora ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Emma l'interrompit.

« A mon fils, pas à moi »

« Pardon ? » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Mon fils s'est présenté à vous. Il attend que vous fassiez de même. Poliment. Avec tout le savoir-vivre dont vous semblez être capable »

Les yeux de la mère de Regina lancèrent des éclairs. Mais Regina ne semblait pas en colère, au contraire : elle regardait Emma et Henry avec fierté. Et son approbation était tout ce qui importait à Emma. A sa grande surprise, l'inconnue se présenta pourtant à Henry, qui attendait avec un grand sourire, semblant vouloir compenser la froideur de sa mère. Ou alors, son sourire était devenu indélébile, Emma n'était pas sûre. Apres tout, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir qu'être en compagnie de sa mère et Regina. Emma doutait qu'une vieille femme peu sympathique soit de taille à le refroidir.

« Cora Mills. Regina, puis-je te parler un instant ? »

Regina prit une profonde inspiration, et invita sa mère à entrer dans sa chambre. Elles refermèrent la porte derrière elle.

« Elle est pas très cool » Henry chuchota.

« Non » Emma approuva sur le même ton

« Mais t'aurais pu être plus sympa, quand même. Maintenant elle va peut-être interdire Regina de nous voir »

« Regina est une grande personne, Henry »

« Mais Cora reste sa mère, M'man. Et il faut toujours obéir à sa mère, tu me l'as toujours dit » Henry lui répondit sur un ton d'évidence.

« _Tu_ devras toujours m'obéir, Henry. Mais ça ne marche pas forcément pour Regina » Emma sourit en se rasseyant.

« Cela ne me semble pas très juste » Henry soupira en suivant son exemple.

Des échos de voix se firent alors entendre. Et Emma regretta de ne pas être partie à l'arrivée de Cora.

« C'est une stripteaseuse, Regina ! Tu mérites bien mieux que ce genre de fille de bas étage » celle-ci disait.

Elle vit Henry blêmir. Son estomac se tordit. Et le dégout envahit sa bouche à la réponse de Regina.

« Ma vie privée ne vous regarde en rien »

Elle ne l'avait même pas défendue. Elle ne pensait pas mieux que sa mère. Peut être même la fréquentait-elle parce qu'elle voulait énerver Cora. Un gout de bile remonta dans sa gorge.

« Tu n'as pas de vie privée, Regina ! Seulement une vie publique ! Et je ne te laisserai pas te ridiculiser aux yeux du monde au bras de cette prostituée » Cora écuma.

Henry se releva d'un bond et entra dans la chambre avant qu'Emma n'ait pu le retenir. Elle était juste derrière lui lorsqu'il leur fit face. L'horreur se peignit sur les traits de Regina, en voyant qu'Henry avait entendu. Cora les regarda comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples insectes. Et Emma lutta pour ne pas pleurer. La colère et la peur faisaient rage en elle. La colère contre Regina… et la peur de la réaction d'Henry. Elle ne remarqua qu'il devait être en train de pleurer que lorsqu'il prit la parole :

« Vous ne connaissez rien de ma mère. Et vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui serait bon pour votre fille. Vous vous fichez de savoir si elle est heureuse, vous voulez simplement qu'elle se marie avec un homme, comme tout le monde. Ma mère à moi elle ne se soucie que de mon bien être, et même si elle est stripteaseuse, elle sera pour toujours une bien meilleure mère que vous ne le serez jamais pour votre fille »

Regina avait les larmes aux yeux. Cora s'entêtait à leur jeter son regard de dédain. Et Henry s'enfuit en courant. Emma regarda cette femme avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable en cet instant, avec de courir après son fils, sans même accorder un regard à Regina.

Elle le rattrapa avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de fermer la porte de sa chambre. Il était en pleurs. Elle le prit dans ses bras en pleurant elle aussi. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment.

« Je suis désolée que tu l'aies appris de cette façon, Henry » lui chuchota-t-elle finalement.

« Je le savais déjà Maman » Henry lui répondit d'une toute petite voix.

« Comment ? »

Pour cacher sa surprise et sa peine, Emma avait adopté un ton neutre.

« Tu m'as appris à voir au-delà des contes de fée… quand tu me lisais une histoire, tu m'expliquais toujours le sens caché des mots. Et tu me disais de ne pas m'arrêter aux premières impressions que l'on pouvait se faire d'un personnage, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui » Emma murmura, sa voix étouffée par l'émotion.

« On n'aurait jamais pu vivre comme on l'a fait sans beaucoup d'argent. Et tu n'aurais jamais pu me payer mon école en étant danseuse étoile à San Francisco uniquement. J'ai simplement vu au-delà de l'histoire… et… Maman… »

Henry hésitait à continuer, et Emma savait que la prochaine question n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Tu peux tout me demander, Henry »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà… tu sais… »

Emma savait ce qu'il voulait lui demander sans l'oser. Avait-elle déjà vendu son corps pour de l'argent ?

« Non, jamais. Mais même si j'avais eu à le faire, je n'aurais rien regretté, Henry. Personne n'a le droit de juger une personne. Ni sur son métier, ni sur sa vie privée. La seule chose que l'on est en droit de juger et de condamner, c'est une mauvaise action qu'une personne nous a fait. Personne ne devrait se comporter méchamment avec quelqu'un d'autre »

« Ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te fasse » Henry récita.

« Exactement » Emma approuva.

« Je m'en fiche que tu aies été stripteaseuse, Maman. Tu devais être la meilleure pour que Regina te remarque » dit-il avec un petit rire.

Emma rit avec lui, doucement. Mais ne répondit pas. La trahison de Regina pesait encore trop lourd sur son cœur.

« Maman… »

« Oui ? »

« Cora ne m'a rien fait, directement… mais est-ce que j'ai quand même le droit de la juger et de la détester ? »

Emma soupira. Elle entraina son fils vers le premier canapé et le prit sur ses genoux avant de commencer à parler. Elle le regarda directement dans les yeux.

« Ce que je vais te dire, Henry, c'est quelque chose que même la majorité des adultes ne sait pas et ne comprend pas… j'ai besoin de toute ton attention » commença-t-elle.

Henry bomba le torse, fier que sa mère l'estime digne d'apprendre quelque chose que peu de personnes connaissaient. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête et écouta intensément.

« Le plus grand pouvoir qui sommeille en toi, c'est le pardon et l'amour. Cora m'a insultée. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait par méchanceté. Elle l'a fait par bêtise. Et je ne suis pas en colère contre elle. J'ai de la peine pour elle. Je plains son manque d'intelligence, et son manque de savoir. Elle s'imagine pouvoir me juger sur mon métier. Elle croit que ce que je fais pour gagner de l'argent suffit à décrire qui je suis. Et j'ai pitié d'elle. J'aurais été fâchée si elle m'avait connue et qu'elle me juge en fonction. J'aurais été triste si on avait été proches, et que je l'eus déçue. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Donc je ne peux pas être fâchée contre sa stupidité. Et si je ne le suis pas, tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, toi non plus. Tu comprends ? » finit-elle avec appréhension.

Le regard d'Henry était désormais plongé dans le vague, signe qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

« Donc j'ai dit quelque chose de mal, tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-il avec crainte.

« Quand tu as dit à Cora ce que tu pensais de moi et d'elle ? »

Henry acquiesça.

« Ce que tu as dit sur moi était… totalement juste. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que tu étais l'homme le plus incroyable du monde, à ce moment-là »

Henry rayonna.

« _Mais_ … ce que tu as dit à Cora était déplacé. Tu t'es souvenu de ce que Regina t'avait confié une fois sur sa mère. Et tu le lui as reproché sans avoir entendu la version des faits de Cora. Tu l'as jugée de la même façon qu'elle m'avait jugée avant ça. Et… je ne veux pas que tu éprouves le besoin de faire de la peine à quelqu'un qui t'en a fait. Ni même à fuir les autres, parce que tu as peur qu'ils te fassent souffrir. Je serai toujours là pour toi, Henry. Quoi qu'il arrive, et quoi que tu fasses. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Et tu ne le seras pas, si tu fais du mal aux gens qui t'entourent, même si tu ne les connais pas »

Henry rougit cette fois.

« Je sais… je t'ai demandé si j'avais mal agi, parce que je me sentais coupable sans savoir pourquoi. C'était pour ça, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. Ne sois pas fâche contre Cora. Elle ne mérite pas ta haine »

« Je comprends, Maman » dit-il en souriant.

Emma lui offrit un large sourire et le serra fort contre son cœur. Henry lui rendit son étreinte. Regina toqua à la porte. Emma savait que c'était elle.

« Je vais me coucher, Henry. Je suis fatiguée. Tu vas au lit dans une demi-heure » le prévint-elle.

« Tu ne restes pas avec nous ? »

« Pas ce soir, non »

« Maman ? »

Emma était déjà en train de se relever, et de le reposer à terre.

« Oui ? »

« Ne sois pas fâchée contre Regina. Je pense qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Cora est sa mère. Et moi je sais que tu as toujours raison. Alors peut-être que Regina se dit pareil elle aussi »

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte, craignant probablement que Regina ne reparte s'il tardait trop. Emma ne s'attarda pas, et rentra dans sa chambre, la fermant à double tour. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, et pleura, étouffant ses sanglots sous son traversin.

Regina ne la considérerait jamais comme une égale en ayant une mère comme Cora…

 **TBC.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10. Un pardon difficile. Des vengeances insoutenables.**

Le lendemain, Emma reçut plusieurs messages de Regina au travail.

 **Regina, 8h58**

Emma, il faut qu'on parle d'hier soir. Est-ce que tu es disponible entre midi et deux ?

 **Emma, 10h50**

Non, pas aujourd'hui. On a pleins de trucs à faire.

 **Regina, 10h52**

Pleins de trucs à faire ? Sérieusement ?

 **Emma, 11h30**

Oui, sérieusement. Si on discute maintenant, cet après-midi je ne serai pas en forme.

 **Regina, 11h31**

Je comprends. A ce soir alors, Emma.

La danseuse n'était pas prête à reprendre leur routine, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si rien n'avait changé entre elles, alors que tout était différent, dans le cœur d'Emma. Bien sûr qu'elle était amoureuse de la brunette. Et jouer à la famille parfaite avec elle, ne l'aidait pas. Elle ressentait toujours son absence de réaction comme une trahison. Et un signe d'impossibilité.

« August ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait manger tous ensemble ce soir ? »

« Avec qui ? » le réalisateur lui demanda.

« Disons… toi, Killian, Robin, Tink, Ariel, Belle et Ruby ? » Emma proposa.

« Pourquoi pas. Un diner de stars et de préparatrices. J'aime assez. Est-ce que tu sais si Tink est célibataire ? » s'enquit-il, intéressé.

« Elle l'est » Emma lui répondit avec un clin d'œil.

« _Count me in_ , alors beauté »

« Je te laisse les prévenir, et choisir un restau » rit elle.

« Super » August grommela.

 **Emma, 13h58**

Je ne serai pas là, ce soir. On va manger au restau avec tout le monde.

Regina ne répondit pas. Emma soupira de soulagement. Mais son apaisement fut de courte durée.

Emma alla rejoindre Henry, en lui demandant si cela le dérangeait de passer la soirée avec Marianne et Roland. Le petit fut déçu de ne pas passer sa soirée habituelle, mais il accepta rapidement quand il vit la joie de Roland en apprenant la nouvelle.

Tout le monde se prépara donc pour sortir, et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils quittèrent les locaux. August donna l'adresse à David, et Emma était en train de monter dans la voiture quand le réalisateur lui dit :

« Regina nous rejoint directement sur place. Inutile de passer la récupérer »

La panique envahit Emma. August l'avait invitée. Elles allaient passer la soirée ensemble… David ramena d'abord Henry chez Marianne, puis il se mit en route pour le restaurant. Ruby, Belle, Ariel et Tink discutaient avec entrain, mais Emma n'y prit pas part.

Quand ils arrivèrent, les filles descendirent de la voiture en hâte, et entrèrent dans le restaurant. Emma resta en arrière, et ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement de la présence de David.

« Tout va bien, Emma. Ce n'est pas toi qu'ils vont manger, ce soir » lui sourit-il.

« Je sais, mais… »

Emma ne put finir sa phrase. Elle ignorait quoi dire.

« Ne crains rien. Je t'attends ici. Tu es magnifique, très bien habillée. Et entièrement à ta place » tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

La jeune femme lui sourit faiblement, et était sur le point de rentrer à son tour, lorsque Killian arriva. David fronça les sourcils.

« Puis-je être votre cavalier, Mademoiselle ? » lui proposa-t-il poliment.

Emma avait besoin de courage. Et rejoindre Regina avec quelqu'un d'autre lui semblait moins effrayant que d'y aller seule. Elle accepta donc son bras et ils entrèrent ensemble.

Tout le monde était déjà attablé, et Emma repéra aussitôt la brunette. Elle les fixait. Son masque était revenu. Killian lui tira sa chaise pour qu'elle s'assoit, et prit place à ses côtés. Regina lui faisait directement face. Emma allait avoir besoin de boire…

« J'ai entendu dire que ta chère mère t'avait rendu une visite surprise, Gina ? » August lui demanda, tandis que les discussions cessaient respectueusement.

Le regard de Regina n'avait pas encore quitté le visage d'Emma, et elle haussa les sourcils lorsque celle-ci leva les yeux vers elle pour écouter sa réponse. La question silencieuse vrilla ses tympans : c'est toi qui le lui as dit ?

« Oui, c'est vrai. Comme tu le sais, c'est toujours un plaisir » répondit-elle froidement.

Robin, qui était assis sur sa droite, lui pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule. Emma sentit la jalousie ressurgir. Elle espérait vaguement que Regina ne se sentit pas « vide » ce soir-là. Une autre partie de son cerveau lui disait qu'elle s'en fichait. Le sentiment qui en résulta fut de la colère mal déguisée.

« On a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer » Ruby dit, sentant le malaise.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

« Belle et moi nous sommes fiancées » dit-elle avec un sourire à couper le souffle.

Tout le monde applaudit, et acclama. Mais Emma était trop hébétée pour réagir. Ils lui adressèrent tous leurs félicitations, et Emma retrouva la parole.

« Vous ne vous connaissez que depuis deux mois » dit-elle.

Son ton n'était ni réprobateur, ni négatif. Juste surpris. Et ses deux amies ne s'en formalisèrent pas.

« C'est vrai. Mais quand quelque chose est destiné à arriver, tu le sais. J'ai su que ce serait Ruby, dès le moment où mes yeux se sont posés sur elle » lui répondit Belle.

Etait-ce son imagination, ou Regina l'avait-elle observée lors de cette explication ? Pour cacher sa gêne, et après les avoir félicitées, elle se servit un verre de vin, sans même proposer aux autres, et le vida d'une gorgée.

« Wow ! Mollo, Emma ! Je n'ai pas envie que ma star ait une gueule de bois demain » la réprimanda le réalisateur.

« Sacrée descente, Swan ! Ce soir, on se lâche, donc ? » Killian s'exclama, visiblement ravi.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, Kil ? » August répondit.

« Oh ça va, Papi ! On est largement dans les temps ! C'est toi-même qui l'as dit ! »

August eut un sourire indulgent, et finit par rire lorsque l'acteur lui versa un grand verre. Killian apostropha une serveuse :

« On aimerait du rhum et deux bouteilles de champagne, Mademoiselle »

« Combien de verres de rhum, Monsieur ? » lui sourit-elle.

« Apportez la bouteille, ça devrait suffire »

Tout le monde rit encore – à l'exception d'Emma et Regina. Lorsque les bouteilles arrivèrent, Killian et Robin firent le service : une flute de champagne pour tout le monde, et un fond de rhum pour ceux qui en voulaient… à savoir Emma, et les deux acteurs.

« Bon, ben je sens que demain, ça va être jour de repos » August se lamenta.

« Super ! » Robin s'exclama.

« Attends ta gueule de bois de demain, pour savoir si c'est une bonne nouvelle » Emma lui sourit, se délectant secrètement de la souffrance qui l'attendait.

« Je ne suis jamais malade après un soir de fête » répliqua l'acteur, avec suffisance et humour.

« J'ai un défi pour toi Killian, alors »

« Je suis partant ! C'est quoi ton défi, beauté ? »

« Faire en sorte que Robin se réveille avec une migraine à lui fendre le crane en deux, demain » Emma dit diaboliquement.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, et même Robin accepta. Puis ils levèrent tous leurs verres de champagne.

« A BELLE ET RUBY ! » Ariel s'exclama.

« A BELLE ET RUBY »

La soirée fut moins pénible que prévu. Emma avait déjà beaucoup bu, et riait à tout ce que disait Killian, sans même s'en rendre compte. Robin était, lui aussi, dans un sale état, et commençait à dire n'importe quoi. Emma n'avait aucun mal à ignorer Regina quand tant de monde lui parlait en même temps. La brunette, qui était restée sobre, discutait avec August. Pourtant, il n'échappa à personne, qu'elle passa sa soirée à observer Emma… à personne, excepté la principale intéressée.

« Et ce soir-là, tout le monde est monté sur une table pour scander son prénom et la supplier de revenir »

Ruby était en train de raconter une anecdote du Moulin Rouge. En temps normal, ce genre de réflexions l'aurait fait rougir, mais étrangement, elle se surprit à glousser.

« C'est vrai. Tu m'as appelé bouche d'or pour la première fois, aussi »

« J'aurais aimé voir ça » dit Killian, rêveur.

« La seule qui ait vu ça, c'est moi, de toute façon » Ruby lui répondit sur un ton compétitif.

« Et Regina » August ajouta.

Killian se retourna vers l'avocate, étonné.

« C'est comme ça que tu nous l'as découverte ? »

Regina acquiesça, sans lui répondre, l'ignorant superbement.

« Je remercie le ciel tous les jours que Dieu fait que ta route ait croisé la sienne » August dit en riant.

« Pas moi » Regina murmura.

Personne ne sembla entendre. Mais Emma le lut sur ses lèvres. Un déclic se fit en elle.

« Si ça peut te rassurer Killian, tu es le seul qui ait jamais dansé avec moi »

Elle voulait clairement blesser Regina, bien sûr, visant volontairement la première soirée qu'elles avaient passée ensemble. Dans son état d'ébriété, tous ses principes s'envolaient par la fenêtre.

« Et on danse drôlement bien » lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« On veut une danse » s'écria Tink en riant.

« Me l'accorderez-vous, Mademoiselle ? » Killian lui demanda, charmeur.

« Avec plaisir »

Et ils dansèrent. Tout tournait trop vite autour d'Emma. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, la remarque de Regina, la déception qu'elle avait vécu la veille, la colère qu'elle ressentait pour elle, la confusion dans laquelle elle était placée par sa faute. Tout n'était que Regina dans sa tête. Et quand Killian posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle accueillit la distraction à bras ouverts. A ce rythme-là, n'importe quoi serait plus supportable que les pensées qui tournoyaient dans son crâne. Killian l'entraina dehors, la faisant rentrer dans sa propre voiture. Elle s'en aperçut à peine. Et elle avait besoin d'évacuer toute sa frustration. L'acteur était parfait pour remplir ce rôle.

David s'arrêta devant une maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et elle supposa qu'elle appartenait à son partenaire. Mais quand ils descendirent de la voiture, David empêcha Emma de monter avec lui. Une violente dispute éclata entre les deux hommes. Elle finit avec le poing de David dans le ventre de Killian. Celui-ci partit sans demander son reste.

Emma lui demanda ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Et il le chauffeur lui répondit, avec toute la tendresse qu'elle lui connaissait :

« Ce n'est pas lui que tu veux, Emma. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de bêtises »

Emma était trop soule pour se demander comment il avait deviné ça. Elle se contenta de s'écrouler dans ses bras. Il la ramena chez elle, et s'occupa d'elle comme seul un père aurait pu le faire.

Elle s'endormit dans son lit, et quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle s'aperçut que son ami l'avait veillée toute la nuit, dormant sur une chaise proche d'elle. Elle se sentit tellement coupable que la bile lui remonta dans la gorge… ou plutôt le reste d'alcool qui imbibait ses tripes. Elle alla vider son contenu dans les toilettes, ce qui réveilla David. Il lui tint les cheveux sans faire de commentaire.

Puis, elle se brossa les dents. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, David était déjà en train de lui préparer un café.

« Prête à m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Et Emma lui raconta tout. Sans omettre un seul détail. Depuis le moment où elle avait vu Regina, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui était arrivé la veille.

« Et tu crois vraiment que te taper un mec sous son nez lui donnera envie de toi ? »

David n'était pas en train de porter un jugement. Il essayait juste de lui faire voir ses propres erreurs.

« Dans tous les cas, ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous »

« Tu n'en sais rien » le chauffeur protesta.

« Si… C'est une intellectuelle. Et sa mère désapprouverait, en plus »

« Je doute que les parents aient quoi que ce soit à dire sur la vie sexuelle de leurs enfants » David souligna.

« Oui, et c'est justement ça le problème. Je ne veux pas faire partie que de sa vie sexuelle. Je veux faire partie de sa vie tout court » Emma répliqua.

« Et je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi sa mère aurait quelque chose à dire là-dessus »

« Tu ne l'as jamais vue »

« Je commence à croire que c'est une bonne chose »

Emma ricana. A 13 heures, ils partirent récupérer Henry. Emma aperçut Robin et eut encore une fois envie de rire. Visiblement, il expérimentait sa première gueule de bois. Et ce n'était pas joli-joli. Marianne ne cessait de leur lancer des regards de reproche, et Emma s'empressa de quitter les lieux.

Henry lui détailla sa soirée, et s'enquit de la sienne. Elle omit les détails pénibles… Ils finirent leur après-midi tous les deux, en mangeant des popcorns et regardant des dessins animés.

« Regina arrive à quelle heure ? » Henry lui demanda à 19 heures.

« Euh… »

« Je l'appelle » Henry l'interrompit.

Mais il revint bredouille.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à la joindre »

« Envoie-lui un texto »

Regina n'y répondit que bien plus tard. Emma lut le message par-dessus l'épaule de son fils.

 **Ma, 20h33**

Je suis désolée, Henry, je n'avais pas mon téléphone sur moi. Je ne suis pas à l'hôtel, ce soir. Un truc de dernière minute. Je n'ai pas pu te prévenir avant. Je ne pourrai pas être là demain soir, non plus. Mais on se voit après-demain, d'accord ? Bisous mon chéri. Bonne nuit. Et sois sage.

Henry se tourna vers elle. Sa déception semblait immense.

« Tu crois que c'est de ma faute, Maman ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix si désespérée que le cœur d'Emma se brisa.

Elle lui répondit toutefois avec le plus de neutralité possible.

« Pourquoi ce serait de ta faute, Hen' ? »

« Ben… elle a peut-être pas accepté ce que j'ai dit à sa mère ? »

« Vous en avez parlé, Henry. Et tu sais très bien que Regina ne t'en voudrait jamais pour ça. Si elle te dit qu'elle n'est pas là, c'est qu'elle doit être en déplacement. Tout simplement. Ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi » dit-elle en riant.

L'enfant sourit, visiblement soulagé. Emma aurait aimé en dire autant…

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

La scène qu'ils durent jouer le lendemain matin se déroulait en extérieur. Devant un vieux théâtre, proche de Central Park. Certains fans s'agglutinaient autour des acteurs, et Emma buvait son café, songeuse. Est-ce que ce genre de choses étaient sur le point de lui arriver à elle aussi, une fois que le film sortirait ?

La pensée la déstabilisa. Elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier la notoriété… mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière de toute façon.

Killian ne fit aucune réflexion sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Emma en fit de même. David restait près d'elle. En plein air, elle se douta qu'il craignait pour sa sécurité, et sa présence l'apaisa. August s'approcha d'eux, avec trois grands cafés, et les emmena à l' écart.

« Emma… tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir, avec Killian ? » lui murmura-t-il.

La danseuse rougit.

« Rien »

« Rien ? » August s'étonna.

« Non rien, mec. Je l'ai dissuadée de monter chez Killian et je l'ai ramenée chez elle » David lui expliqua.

« Donc je n'ai aucune crainte à avoir sur le déroulement de la suite de mon film ? »

« Non » Emma lui répondit, sincère.

Son regard fut attiré par un kiosque. Elle regarda machinalement les couvertures des magazines, et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le cœur. Regina. Embrassant un homme. Les gros-titre disaient : « Humbert aurait-il trouvé la femme de sa vie au sein de l'ONU ? »

Emma se figea. Les deux hommes suivirent son regard, et échangèrent un regard d'appréhension.

« Euh… Emma… » August commença.

« August, tu me donnes ma matinée ? »

Le réalisateur geignit.

« J'ai pas vraiment le choix, tu vas être incapable de jouer correctement de toute façon, maintenant »

« David ? »

« On est parti » lui répondit-il.

Elle acheta le magazine en question avant de partir, et feuilleta rageusement les pages sur le trajet. Il y avait des photos de ce mec et elle dans plusieurs endroits. Les clichés avaient été pris de nuit. Emma comprenait mieux le « contretemps » de Regina de la veille. Et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas vu son portable. Sa fureur était à son comble quand la voiture se gara.

David descendit, et lui expliqua qu'ils étaient au siège social de son cabinet. Le building était immense. Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait le bureau de la brunette. Mais aveuglée par la rage, elle n'hésita même pas.

Elle entra dans le bâtiment, et ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'une personne lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Elle prit l'ascenseur et appuya sur la touche du dernier étage. Bien sûr, cela ne marcha pas. Cet étage devait être bloqué par mesure de sécurité. Elle appuya sur l'avant dernier. Cette fois, l'ascenseur se mit en marche. Aussitôt arrivée, elle remarqua les escaliers au bout du couloir. Elle avança vers la porte, en remarquant du coin de l'œil que des agents de sécurité la suivaient déjà. Elle se mit à courir et monta les marches quatre à quatre.

« ARRETEZ-VOUS » commencèrent-ils à crier.

C'est ça oui, pensa-t-elle. La première chose qu'elle vit en déboulant dans l'immense pièce, fut une secrétaire, surprise de son arrivée. Plusieurs portes lui faisaient face.

« Euh, je peux vous aider, Mademoiselle ? »

L'écriteau « Regina Mills » était affiché sur une des embrasures, tout au fond. Elle s'y précipita.

« MADEMOISELLE, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ENTRER, ATTENDEZ »

Elle entra quand même, folle de rage, alors que la secrétaire et les agents de sécurité étaient derrière elle. Regina n'était pas seule. Il y avait une grande table au centre de la pièce. Le bureau était immensément éclairé, en raison de tout un pan vitré de la pièce, donnant vue sur l'océan. Regina était debout, une main sur le bureau, et l'autre sur sa hanche, visiblement en pleine conversation. Plusieurs autres personnes se trouvaient autour d'elle. Certaines assises, d'autres non. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, surpris. Et Emma ne se sentit même pas intimidée.

Elle avança vers Regina et les agents lui attrapèrent le bras. Elle se dégagea de leur emprise, d'un mouvement violent de l'épaule, et Regina leva la main vers eux, en signe d'apaisement. La table les séparait. Emma lui jeta le magazine qui atterrit devant elle. La brunette n'avait toujours pas bougé. Sa main était même revenue sur sa hanche.

Elle n'accorda qu'un coup d'œil à ce qu'Emma lui avait lancé, puis l'observa. Tout le monde sembla attendre sa réaction avec appréhension.

« La réunion est terminée » finit-elle par dire.

Sa voix était grave. Trop grave. Aussi dangereuse qu'elle l'avait été quand Neal l'avait embrassée. La plupart des gens s'enfuirent sans un commentaire, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter. Les agents de sécurité étaient déjà repartis. D'autres semblèrent s'indigner.

« Mais Regin… »

« DEHORS ! » cria-t-elle, sans lâcher Emma du regard.

Mais sa rage et la puissance qui émanaient d'elle en cet instant, n'auraient jamais pu égaler celles d'Emma. Lorsque la dernière personne fut sortie, et que la porte se fut enfin refermée, Regina lui demanda, avec cette même voix profonde :

« Je peux savoir de quel droit tu te… »

« De quel droit, Regina ? C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question ! » Emma s'emporta.

« J'en déduis que tu n'apprécies pas ma nouvelle conquête ? »

Et Regina eut l'audace de sourire. Son sourire était non seulement suffisant, mais victorieux.

« Ta nouvelle conquête ? »

La voix d'Emma n'avait été qu'un murmure. Mais même à ses propres oreilles, Emma entendit le péril menaçant qui s'en dégageait. Regina cessa de sourire.

« Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde en quoi que ce soit » Regina dit, tentant de cacher son trouble.

Elle se détourna, et avança jusqu'à la vitre, fuyant son regard. Elle portait une jupe qui s'arrêtait mi-cuisse. Fendue sur le côté. Et un débardeur en soie blanc. Largement décolleté. Comme toujours.

« Ah non ? »

« NON ! » dit-elle en se tournant vers Emma, folle de rage.

Emma ne comprit pas le changement soudain d'attitude.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce qu'il s'était passé entre cet abruti et toi… »

« IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSÉ » Emma l'interrompit, avec hargne.

« TU L'AS EMBRASSÉ » Regina riposta, son ton concordant avec celui de la jeune femme.

« _Il_ m'a embrassée » Emma rectifia avec dégout.

Regina la regarda avec dédain.

« Et _il_ t'a ramené chez lui, oui. Je suis au courant, j'étais là »

« Je n'y suis pas allée »

« Ça ne change rien. Je ne t'ai rien demandé… »

« Tu le fais, maintenant. Et si c'est pour te venger et te jeter sur le premier venu, j'aurais préféré que tu me le demandes, Regina ! » Emma l'interrompit une nouvelle fois, avec colère.

Regina l'observa pendant quelques secondes sans mot dire. Puis elle établit :

« Que les choses soient bien claires, Miss Swan. Je ne sais pas quel droit vous pensez avoir sur moi ou mes agissements, mais ils ne sont en rien liés à vous. Ma relation avec Graham ne regarde que nous. Je ne cherchais pas une seule seconde à me venger »

 _Elle ment_ , fut la seule pensée qu'Emma put formuler dans son esprit. Elle sentait le mensonge comme si elle l'avait proféré elle-même.

« Vraiment ? » Emma grogna.

Regina ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle n'en avait peut-être pas le courage. Emma s'avança vers elle, rapidement.

« Restez où vous êtes, Miss… »

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Emma était déjà sur elle, emprisonnant la brunette contre la vitre avec son propre corps. Ses deux mains enserraient sa taille, et leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Arrête de me vouvoyer » Emma lui ordonna, sa voix à peine plus audible qu'un chuchotement.

« Recule » Regina protesta faiblement.

« Pourquoi ? Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur toi de toute façon. Non ? »

« Non » Regina approuva d'une voix étouffée par le désir.

« Tu as refusé de passer la soirée avec nous, pour voir ce con d'acteur » Emma continua.

Regina retint son souffle.

« Tu ne m'as même pas défendue quand ta mère m'a insultée »

Dans un dernier élan de bravoure, Regina lui répliqua avec tout le sarcasme qui lui restait :

« Et alors ? Tu vas me punir ? »

L'invitation était à peine déguisée. Emma lui écarta les jambes avec une des siennes, remonta sa jupe le long de ses cuisses, et souleva la femme d'affaires sans effort. Les jambes de Regina s'enroulèrent immédiatement autour de sa taille, et ses mains s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux. Le corps de Regina était collé contre la vitre, et Emma le sentait déjà vibrer entre ses mains.

Puis, elles s'embrassèrent. Leur baiser ressembla en tout point au premier : affamé, passionné, et presque désespéré. Regina empoignait la chevelure d'Emma, cherchant à la rapprocher encore plus près. Les mains de la danseuse sur les cuisses de l'avocate l'enserraient avec plus de violence. Ses ongles se refermèrent sur sa peau, et elle trouva du plaisir à la griffer. A la marquer. En réponse, le gémissement de Regina fut à peine humain.

Emma se dégagea soudain de son emprise, en reculant. Regina en tomba presque, mais se rattrapa au dernier moment. Sa position et le rouge de ses joues auraient été comiques, si elle n'avait pas eu l'air aussi effrayant.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt de… »

« Bonne journée, Regina. Je te laisse de la lecture »

Emma repartit, bouillonnant de rage et de désir.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Lorsqu'elle passa récupérer Henry en fin de journée, celui-ci pleurait. Mary-Margaret avait l'air complétement dépassée et désolée. Emma la regarda sans comprendre, et le professeur lui dit :

« Il m'a demandé de regarder la télé en prenant son gouter, et il est dans cet état depuis »

Henry se précipita sur elle. Elle le souleva et lui fit un câlin. Elle se doutait déjà de ce qu'Henry avait dû voir, et cela la dégoutait d'avance.

« T'en fais pas, MM. Surement une mauvaise nouvelle en Égypte »

Elle partit sans prendre le temps de leur dire au revoir. En voyant Henry pleurer, David voulut lui parler, mais un regard d'Emma l'en dissuada.

« David, est-ce que l'on peut dormir chez toi, cette nuit ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Emma… » soupira-t-il.

« S'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr » confirma-t-il.

Dans la voiture, Emma tenta de réconforter son fils.

« Écoute Henry, tu n'as pas à être triste comme ça. Tu veux que Regina soit heureuse, non ? »

« Oui, mais avec nous » sanglota ce dernier.

Emma eut un rire désabusé.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne, Henry. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué »

« Si ! Vous êtes amoureuses l'une de l'autre et vous faites n'importe quoi »

La colère surgissait. Tant mieux, pensa Emma. Elle préférait la rage au chagrin. Elle pouvait gérer ce genre de crise.

« Nous ne sommes pas amoureuses. On est très proches, et on s'aime beaucoup. Et ça n'empêchera pas Regina de rester avec nous. Au mieux, tu gagneras un nouveau père » Emma s'emporta elle aussi.

« Je veux pas d'un père » Henry dit d'une voix dédaigneuse.

« Ce que tu veux est impossible » Emma lui répondit avec plus de douceur.

« Je vous déteste. Toutes les deux » murmura-t-il.

Emma décida de lui laisser le temps de se calmer. C'est David qui s'occupa de son enfant ce soir-là. Et le lendemain, ils partirent ensemble. Mais Henry la boudait toujours.

A peine arrivés sur le plateau, il s'enfuit en courant rejoindre Roland. David lui murmura :

« Regina l'a appelé plusieurs fois, hier soir. Il n'a pas répondu »

Emma se rembrunit.

« Emma… comment est-ce qu'elle a réagi, hier ? »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler maintenant, David »

« OK. Je suis là si tu as besoin »

« Merci »

La journée passa si vite, qu'Emma s'en aperçut à peine. Le soir, ils rentrèrent chez eux.

« On commande une pizza, ce soir ? » Emma lui proposa.

« Oui »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Royale »

« Ok, je les appelle »

Une demi-heure plus tard, quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Emma sortait à peine de la douche, et n'était vêtue que d'une serviette de bain.

« Henry, tu peux ouvrir, s'il te plait ? »

Elle entendit l'enfant ouvrir la porte, puis partir en courant. Des claquements de talons résonnèrent dans la chambre. Ce n'était pas le livreur de pizza. La porte de la chambre d'Henry claqua.

« Ouvre-moi Henry » Regina supplia.

« NON, VA-T-EN JE TE DÉTESTE » lui cria-t-il.

Emma venait d'arriver dans le salon, toujours entourée de sa serviette, et vit Regina entrer, sans respecter l'interdiction d'Henry, laissant la porte ouverte derrière eux. Même si elle ne voulait pas écouter, Emma n'eut d'autre choix que d'entendre leur discussion. Elle resta figée dans sa position, incapable de bouger.

« Henry, s'il te plait, est-ce que tu veux bien me parler ? »

« JE T'AI DIT NON »

« Ça suffit, c'est ridicule ! Tu te comportes comme un enfant gâté, et ta mère ne t'a pas élevé comme ça »

« TU NE SAIS RIEN D'ELLE, TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MOI, ET TU NE SAIS RIEN DE NOUS »

« Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton »

« T'AS RIEN A M'INTERDIRE, TU N'ES PAS MA VRAIE MERE »

Un silence.

« Tu te souviens le pari que tu avais perdu ? J'aimerais l'utiliser aujourd'hui. J'aimerais que tu acceptes, et que tu pardonnes » Regina articula difficilement.

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant quelques secondes, par la suite.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? » Henry demanda d'une toute petite voix coupable et accusatrice à la fois.

« Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire » Regina répondit, un sanglot dans la voix.

« Je pensais… » commença Henry, la voix étranglée.

« Je sais » Regina murmura, vaincue. « Moi aussi » avait-elle ajouté si bas, qu'Emma se demanda si elle avait bien entendue.

 **TBC.**

 **Désolée, je ne me suis pas relue, sur ce chapitre. Je vous demande pardon d'avance de toutes les fautes que vous pourrez constater.**

 **Je suis en train de finir d'écrire le chapitre 12. Je pense que j'en écrirai au moins un de plus. Et si après le chapitre 13, vous désirez un prologue, on pourra peut-être s'arranger.**

 **Ce chapitre a été assez horrible, je suis d'accord. Le prochain devrait vous faire rire, il sera un peu différent. Et le 12 devrait être libérateur D**

 **Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Merci pour vos encouragements. Comme toujours, vous êtes au top !**

 **Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.**

 **S.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11. Une réconciliation tardive.**

 **Point de vue d'Henry.**

Henry pardonna à Regina. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, si elle ne se rendait pas encore compte de ses sentiments pour Emma. Et puis il était hors de question qu'il ne respecte pas son pari, de toute façon. Leur routine avait repris place. Mais leurs jeux étaient moins drôles. Leurs blagues sonnaient faux.

Dès qu'Henry avait le dos tourné, elles évitaient de se regarder. Quand Henry était couché, Regina s'empressait de partir, sans parler à Emma. Henry voyait la différence, bien entendu. Mais ses mères faisaient un effort et il en faisait un lui aussi, pour ne pas leur montrer qu'il avait de la peine. Elles ne méritaient pas ça…

Pour les rapprocher, il avait tout tenté. De les faire rire, de les attendrir… rien ne marchait. Il ignorait si Regina était toujours avec cet acteur célèbre ou non. Et au fond, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Cora était revenue un soir. Alors qu'ils étaient encore une fois tous les trois. Mais Emma était vite partie, entrainant Henry derrière elle. Mais quand la porte s'était refermée, il avait quand même entendu Cora dire :

« J'ai appris la merveilleuse nouvelle »

Visiblement, sa mère l'avait entendu aussi, parce qu'elle lui avait serré la main un peu trop fort, et ça lui avait fait mal. Mais il n'avait rien dit.

Il espérait de toutes ses forces qu'elles se rendent compte qu'elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. Ca crevait les yeux. Il en avait même parlé avec David, un jour. Et David lui avait dit, qu'il était certain lui aussi, qu'elles s'aimaient. Mais qu'il fallait laisser faire les choses. Et que si elles étaient faites pour être ensemble, elles finiraient par se trouver. Il lui avait dit de ne pas perdre espoir, et de se contenter d'y croire.

Et Henry y croyait. Il y croyait si fort qu'il en rêvait la nuit. Et il était certain que ses rêves n'étaient en réalité que des prémonitions de leur futur. C'était grâce à eux qu'il gardait le sourire et que tout lui semblait moins dur.

Il avait vu aussi à quel point David et Mary-Margaret étaient faits pour être ensemble. Il avait dû ruser pour qu'ils se rencontrent.

« David, tu peux m'accompagner, ce matin, en cours ? »

« Pourquoi ? » ce dernier lui avait répondu, surpris.

« J'ai pas fait mes devoirs » Henry avait fait semblant d'admettre.

David avait rigolé.

« Et tu as peur de te faire gronder ? »

« J'ai besoin d'un alibi » avait-il souri.

« Tu veux que je sois ton alibi ? »

« Oui. C'est de ta faute si je n'ai pas pu réviser ou un truc comme ça, tu vois ? »

« D'accord, gamin. Je marche. Mais tu me dois un service » avait répondu l'homme avec bonhommie.

A peine était-il entré dans la pièce, qu'il s'était figé. Tout comme Mary. Henry avait ricané dans son coin. Il en était sûr.

« Bonjour » avait fini par dire l'institutrice.

« Bonjour » avait presque bégayé le chauffeur.

« C'est David, un ami à moi. David, c'est Mary-Margaret mon institutrice »

« Enchantée de vous rencontrer » avait-elle dit en lui serrant la main.

« Enchanté. Je suis ravi. De vous rencontrer » David avait répondu.

« David m'accompagnait juste pour s'assurer que je suis entre de bonnes mains »

David l'avait regardé sans comprendre au début. Puis il avait saisi. Il avait eu un grand sourire à l'adresse de l'enfant, et avait dit :

« Mais je n'avais visiblement aucun souci à me faire »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, non. Je m'occupe bien de lui » avait souri Mary avec bienveillance.

« Je repasserai le chercher ce soir »

Puis, il s'était éclipsé. Le soir en question, il était revenu, et avait un peu discuté avec Mary, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma les rejoigne. Puis ils étaient partis tous les trois. David avait ri sur le chemin jusqu'à la voiture, en disant qu'apparemment, c'était lui qui lui devait un service maintenant. Ils s'étaient fait un high-five. Emma les avait regardés sans trop comprendre, mais en souriant de voir son fils rire.

Ça avait toujours été pareil avec sa mère : même quand elle était malheureuse, dès qu'elle le voyait rire, elle était contente elle aussi. Henry avait vu si souvent le doute dans les yeux d'Emma. Il savait sur quoi il portait. Il savait qu'elle était persuadée de ne pas être une bonne mère. Et Henry ne connaissait aucun meilleur moyen que de le lui prouver en étant heureux, à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Quatre mois plus tard, le tournage était terminé. August avait organisé une grande fête pour l'occasion. Henry avait un peu peur de ce qui les attendait, maintenant. Mais August l'avait rassuré en début de soirée :

« T'inquiète, Henry. Je m'en suis occupé avec Emma. Elle a acheté un appartement à côté de chez moi, et pas très loin de votre hôtel. Ca va être votre nouveau chez-vous. Mais ne lui dis pas que j'ai gâché la surprise, ok ? »

Henry avait ri, et avait promis.

« Et après, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Après, on va faire le tour du monde pour promouvoir le film »

« Quand ? »

« Dans quelques mois. En attendant, ta mère va pouvoir se reposer, et vous allez pouvoir partir en vacances, si vous voulez »

« Géant ! Tu viendras avec nous ? »

« Non, bonhomme. Je ne pourrai pas, il faut que je finisse le film. Mais quand vous serez sur New-York, on se verra ne t'en fais pas ! »

« Et vous allez retravailler ensemble avec Maman ? »

« Oh oui ! Crois-moi sur parole ! Après ce film, elle va avoir pleins de propositions. Je compte sur toi pour lui faire accepter les miennes en priorité ! » lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Pas de problème, tonton ! » avait-il répondu avec sérieux.

August l'avait investi d'une mission ! Et avait-il déjà failli ? Oui. Une fois. Avec l'Opération Cobra. Mais il blâmait la cécité absolue de ses mères.

Son smoking lui tenait chaud. Mais il sentait bien dedans. Il se sentait grand. Il remarqua Mary-Margaret et David plus loin se tenant par la main. Ces derniers le saluèrent, et il leur répondit gaiement. Il les aimait décidément beaucoup. Il avait l'impression que tous ces gens que sa mère lui avait fait rencontrer s'étaient greffés à leur famille. Le plus malheureux – et le plus heureux - dans tout ça, c'était qu'ils avaient presque tous trouvé l'amour… Ruby, Belle, Tink, August, David et Mary… sauf ses mères. Il soupira, rageur. L'idée ne manquait jamais de le frustrer.

Il se retourna et vit Regina qui avançait vers lui. Il courut à sa rencontre. Regina le prit dans ses bras avec amour.

« Tu es magnifique, Henry » le complimenta-t-elle.

« Toi aussi, Ma »

Et c'était vrai : la robe rouge de Regina lui allait à la perfection. Ceci dit, tout lui allait parfaitement. Il se demandait souvent laquelle de ses mères était la plus jolie. Elles formeraient un si beau couple. C'était stupide.

« Henry, j'ai un service à te demander » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Un service de pari ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui »

« Pas ici, alors »

Il l'entraina avec lui, impatient. Un service de pari, ce n'était pas rien. Et en regardant Regina, il était persuadé qu'elle allait lui parler d'Emma. Il en était sûr. Son plan était sur le point de fonctionner.

« Vas-y, dis-moi »

« J'ai besoin que tu arrives à convaincre ta mère de partir en voyage avec nous » lui dit-elle avec précipitation.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« En voyage ? Où ? »

« C'est une surprise pour toi… Emma connait la destination »

« J'en conclus que tu lui en as déjà parlé, mais qu'elle a refusé »

« Oui » Regina admit, soucieuse.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Longue histoire » éluda-t-elle.

« Il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus précise que ça, si tu veux mon aide »

« Ça s'appelle du chantage, jeune homme »

« C'est possible »

« C'est sûr. Et en plus, tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. C'est un service de pari » lui rappela-t-elle, sérieuse.

C'était une des nombreuses choses qu'il adorait chez Regina : elle ne l'avait jamais traitée comme un enfant, et elle marchandait avec lui comme elle l'aurait fait avec un adulte.

« S'il te plait, Ma. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé »

Elle souffla par le nez, frustrée et indécise. Elle réfléchissait visiblement sur ce qu'il serait approprié de lui révéler ou non.

« Ta mère et moi avons eu… un différend. Il y a un moment »

« A propos de Graham ? » Déduisit-il.

« Pas seulement, mais… oui. Graham a été un de nos sujets de dispute » admit-elle.

« Et… ? »

« Et je lui en ai voulu pendant longtemps d'avoir… réagi de la façon qu'elle l'a fait »

« Elle a réagi comment ? »

Regina rougit.

« Elle s'est énervée » répondit-elle, vaguement.

Henry se doutait qu'il y avait bien plus que cela, mais il ne voulait pas la braquer.

« Ok. Donc tu lui en as voulu »

« Oui. Depuis quelques semaines, j'ai envie… j'ai envie qu'on redevienne comme avant, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre » lui expliqua-t-elle.

Henry se gratta la tête, réfléchissant.

« Ben déjà, je pense que tu devrais rompre avec ton acteur » lui dit-il innocemment.

« Pardon ? »

« Enfin, tu sais, je pense que M'man est un peu jalouse de lui, donc de te sav… »

« Non, non, attends, je ne te disais pas ça comme ça » l'interrompit-elle. « C'est juste que je n'ai jamais été… en couple avec lui. On s'est fréquenté pendant quelques semaines, mais il n'y a jamais rien eu de sérieux… enfin, tu vois » dit-elle, à nouveau rouge.

« Comme avec Robin, quoi » clarifia-t-il nonchalamment.

« Euh… oui. Si on veut »

« Bon, et donc ? »

« Et donc… je réfléchissais à un moyen efficace de me faire pardonner. Et j'ai eu cette idée de voyage. On pourrait partir deux semaines, comme ça on fêterait ton anniversaire là-bas la première fois, et ici avec tout le monde, la deuxième fois… »

Henry ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il sauta à son cou, pour lui faire un bisou.

« Merci, Ma. C'est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire que tu pouvais me faire » lui chuchota-t-il.

« Ce n'est qu'un voyage » balbutia l'avocate, gênée.

« Je ne te parlais pas du voyage »

Il se sépara d'elle. Regina avait l'air d'avoir gobé un poisson. Cela le fit rire.

« Donc elle n'a pas voulu partir » Henry continua pour l'encourager à poursuivre son explication.

« Non » répéta-t-elle.

« Elle est toujours fâchée contre toi » Henry supposa.

« Oui… »

« Est-ce que tu as compris pourquoi au moins ? »

« Je pense… enfin je ne sais pas trop. A chaque fois que j'ai eu l'impression que l'on était… proches… le jour d'après, on faisait trois pas en arrière »

« Elle a peur » Henry lui répondit sur un ton d'évidence.

« Peur de quoi ? Peur de moi ? » Regina s'étonna.

« Bien sûr. A mon avis, elle t'aime… mais elle n'a jamais fait confiance à personne. Je pense que c'est par rapport à des trucs qui se sont passés avant ma naissance. Personne ne nous avait jamais aidés avant que tu n'arrives. Donc bon… c'est normal que tu lui fasses peur. Elle ne veut pas être déçue »

« Je… »

Mais Regina semblait à court de mot. Et Henry voyait la flamme qui allumait son œil. Pour la première fois en six mois, il voyait son plan commencer à aboutir. Regina avait compris. Elle avait compris pourquoi sa mère était si contradictoire, et pourquoi elle la fuyait sans cesse. Henry eut beaucoup de mal à retenir le sourire qui menaçait d'exploser sur son visage.

« Et puis, il faut bien reconnaitre que tu n'as rien fait pour la rassurer » Henry lui reprocha.

Il était bien décidé à lui dire ce qu'il pensait de la situation, et ce qu'il avait deviné de leur relation compliquée. Regina rougit.

« Je sais »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Le premier jour qu'on est arrivé à New-York, tu as embrassé Robin devant elle. Et après, quand ta mère est arrivée et qu'elle a insulté Maman, tu n'as rien dit pour lui faire comprendre à quel point c'est quelqu'un d'incroyable… et puis après, il y avait des photos de Graham et toi partout, et… enfin bref. Tu vois où je veux en venir »

« Oui » Regina souffla.

« Et maintenant tu as besoin que j'arrive à la convaincre de partir en voyage avec nous, donc »

« Oui »

« A une seule condition » Henry lui dit.

Regina soupira.

« Laquelle ? »

« Que tu répondes sincèrement à une question »

« C'est ce que je fais toujours » Regina lui fit remarquer.

« Et c'est pour ça, que je n'ai pas peur de te la poser » Henry lui sourit.

« Je t'écoute »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement pour Maman ? »

Regina prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

« Au tout début… je me sentais vraiment attirée… Et quand je l'ai revue à Stanford, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de… différent. Plus puissant. Et il m'a fallu du temps avant d'admettre que je l'aimais, mais… je l'aime. Je suis amoureuse d'elle, Henry »

Henry sauta en l'air.

« JE LE SAVAIS ! » hurla-t-il.

« Chut, moins fort, s'il te plait, chéri » Regina le raisonna, en lui attrapant le bras tendrement.

« Pardon, Ma. Mais tu dois bien avouer que tu as été très bête, quand même » sourit-il.

Regina rit doucement.

« J'en conviens »

« Bon allez ! Je m'y mets ! L'Opération Cobra est repartie ! »

Regina rit encore devant son empressement. Il partait déjà lorsqu'il lui lança par-dessus son épaule :

« Souhaite-moi bonne chance »

Il n'entendit pas le chuchotement d'encouragement de Regina, lancé comme une prière dans la nuit.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Henry ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Si sa mère avait dit non à Regina une première fois, elle serait particulièrement difficile à convaincre… même si c'était lui qui lui demandait… il allait devoir ruser une fois de plus.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Puis il trouva le moyen parfait… mais pour ça, il allait avoir besoin de David et August. Le premier serait le plus facile…

« David, est-ce que je peux te parler, une minute ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

L'homme le suivit, un peu à l'écart.

« Tu te souviens le service que tu me devais ? J'en ai besoin maintenant » Henry lui dit rapidement.

« Ok. Dis-moi ce que tu veux »

« C'est très simple. J'ai besoin que tu joues au jeu des paris avec moi et August. Et de faire en sorte d'attirer l'attention de Maman pour qu'elle joue avec nous »

« C'est tout ? » David s'étonna.

« Oui… si tu n'as pas peur du gage que je vais te donner, c'est tout »

David se mit à rire.

« Je retire ma question. C'est un énorme service que tu me demandes. Mais c'est ok »

« Parfait, il faut maintenant qu'on arrive à convaincre August, et c'est tout bon ! »

Ils se mirent donc en quête d'August. Ce dernier était en grande discussion – apparemment philosophique – avec Regina.

« Ma, j'ai besoin de tonton, pour l'Opération. Je te l'emprunte »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse pour entrainer derrière lui un réalisateur à moitié surpris – mais déjà bien trop habitué à l'enfant.

« Tonton, j'ai besoin de ton aide »

« Tu sais très bien, que c'est déjà d'accord » August lui dit avec chaleur.

« Il faut que tu joues au jeu des paris avec moi et David »

« Oooookkkkkaaaaayyy… Je retire ! Je ne joue pas contre toi »

Tout le monde connaissait son amour du jeu. Henry soupira.

« S'il te plait ! C'est très important ! Et je te jure que je ne vous ridiculiserai pas… trop »

August se tourna vers David, incrédule.

« Tu as accepté ? »

« Je lui devais un service » David rigola.

« Bon allez, c'est bon. C'est parti. On est là pour faire la fête après tout »

« Quand on aura l'attention de M'man, il faudra que vous trouviez un moyen pour lui donner envie de jouer contre nous » les instruisit l'enfant.

« Ca ne devrait pas être trop compliqué » David sourit, confiant.

« Je sais pas… elle est bien habillée, ce soir » August fit remarquer.

« Si on la met au défi, ça devrait marcher » David resta optimiste.

« C'est parti, alors ! On se met où ? »

« Je suis désolé d'avance, de vous demander ça »

Les deux hommes grimacèrent.

« Il faudrait que l'un d'entre vous fasse la brouette, pendant que je serai debout sur les épaules de l'autre »

« Wow, wow, attends, c'est quoi la brouette ? » August demanda inquiet.

« Un de nous deux va avancer sur les mains, pendant que l'autre lui tient les pieds » David expliqua.

« C'est moi qui tiens les pieds » August dit aussitôt.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu serais vachement moins lourd que moi ! » David riposta.

« Trop tard, je l'ai dit en premier ! »

« Ok, ça va, c'est bon je fais la brouette » David grommela.

« Donc je monte sur tes épaules, August »

« C'est pas un peu dangereux, ça ? » David s'inquiéta.

« Mais non, t'inquiète. Toute façon, vous irez pas bien vite. Essaie de pas trop bouger quand même, pour pas que je sois déstabilisé »

David soupira. Et Henry grimpa sur les épaules d'August.

« C'est bon, Henry ? L'équilibre est bon ? »

« Impeccable ! Allez, David ! Brouette, et on avance pas loin de Maman »

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent et entrèrent dans le grand hall de cette façon. Henry porta les mains à sa bouche, et commença à hurler pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde :

« LAISSEZ PASSER ! PAR ORDRE D'HENRY LE VAILLANT ! LAISSEZ PASSER HENRY ET SES ESCLAVES »

« C'était pas dans le contrat, ca » David et August s'offusquèrent.

« C'est pour attirer leur attention » leur souffla l'enfant.

Et bien évidemment, tout le monde explosa de rire en les voyant. Emma se moquait d'eux ouvertement, lorsqu'ils passèrent non loin d'elle.

« Arrête de te moquer, Blondie » August lui dit.

« J'y peux rien, vous êtes franchement ridicules » celle-ci répondit, hilare.

« Trop facile. Jamais tu n'accepterais un pari d'Henry, de toute façon » David la défia.

« J'ai accepté plus de paris venant d'Henry que vous deux réunis » Emma haussa les épaules.

« Mais tu n'aurais jamais le courage d'en accepter un ce soir, contrairement à nous » August lui dit, vainqueur.

Emma soupira.

« Ok, je sens que je vais le regretter, mais je marche »

Henry descendit aussitôt des épaules d'August.

« Ah oui ? Tu aurais le courage d'accepter un de mes paris ? »

« Je les ai toujours acceptés… » Emma soupira.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois de taille à relever n'importe quel défi » Henry feignit l'indifférence et le dédain.

« Tu as déjà un pari en tête, toi » Emma sourit.

« Auras-tu le courage de le relever ? » Henry dit avec un sourire machiavélique.

Avant que sa mère de réponde, il savait déjà qu'elle allait l'accepter. Emma ne reculait jamais devant un défi comme celui-ci.

« Je t'écoute »

« Tu n'as pas accepté… »

Emma rit. August et David aussi.

« Tu gagnes. J'accepte. Dis-moi ton défi, qu'on en finisse »

Henry eut un large sourire. Il avait gagné.

« Je te mets au défi de partir en voyage. Avec Regina et moi »

Les deux hommes ouvrirent de grands yeux. Et se regardèrent, hilares. Il y avait de la fierté aussi dans leurs prunelles, Henry remarqua. Emma se fâcha, pour la première fois.

« C'était une conspiration »

« Tu as accepté le challenge »

« Les dés étaient truqués »

« Tu aurais dû le voir venir, M'man » Henry dit en roulant ses yeux.

Sa mère semblait au comble de l'indécision.

« Regina n'aurait jamais dû te parler de ça »

Soudain, Henry eut peur. Peur que la rancœur de sa mère ne s'agrandisse. Alors il mentit.

« Elle ne m'a rien dit, c'est August qui m'en a parlé »

Emma se tourna vers le réalisateur, accusatrice. Fort heureusement, ce dernier était vif. Il avait compris. Il leva les mains en l'air, en signe de reddition.

« C'est bon je plaide coupable. Regina m'a confié ses peines. J'ai avoué ses projets à Henry. Le petit s'est mis dans la tête de te faire plier. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'étais pas au courant de ses plans » se défendit-il, rigolant à moitié.

Emma soupira, toujours énervée. Puis elle accepta, à contre cœur. Henry pria pour que Regina parvienne à remonter la pente… parce qu'à ce rythme-là, ce n'était pas gagné…

 **TBC.**

 **Ce chapitre est assez court, oui… le prochain sera très long :) Il est déjà entièrement rédigé ! Par contre, l'inspiration commence à me lâcher… je sais ce que je vais faire de mon chapitre 13, mais je vais avoir du mal à l'écrire !**

 **Je compte sur vous pour me donner la motivation d'enfin finir une histoire :p**

 **Bien à vous, mes amies,**

 **S.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12. Un voyage libérateur.**

Emma s'était fait avoir. Par son propre fils.

Quand elle les avait vus, si ridicules, elle avait immédiatement eu envie de jouer avec eux. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Henry lui demanderait ca…

Elle ne voulait pas être fâchée contre son fils – elle savait pourquoi il l'avait fait – mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'être un peu… elle faisait tout pour qu'il se sente bien. Elle entretenait des rapports cordiaux avec Regina pour lui, elle lui avait acheté un appartement pour qu'ils aient une maison à eux, et maintenant, il voulait aussi qu'elle parte en voyage avec Regina ?

La vérité c'est qu'elle était à bout. Elle souffrait à chaque fois qu'elle passait du temps avec la brunette. Elle tentait de ne pas craquer de toutes ses forces, ces derniers temps. Et elle voyait bien que Regina agissait de la même façon…

Quand elle était venue la trouver, Regina l'avait prise à part. Elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées seules depuis des mois. Depuis cette matinée dans son bureau où Emma l'avait plaquée contre une vitre, et lui avait presque arraché ses vêtements. Et la tension sexuelle avait flambé une fois de plus entre elles, même sans qu'elles n'aient besoin de parler.

« J'ai une idée de cadeau pour Henry » Regina lui avait-elle dit, d'une voix rauque.

« Ok… et tu as besoin de moi pour quoi, exactement ? » Emma avait répondu froidement.

C'était plus fort qu'elle… la rancune était trop présente. Les photos de Regina et Humbert étaient gravées dans sa mémoire. Elle avait été déçue.

« J'ai besoin de ton accord, en fait »

« Je t'écoute »

« J'aimerais qu'on parte tous les trois en Égypte pour deux semaines, et on pourrait lui faire visiter les tombeaux et les py… »

« Non » Emma avait tranché.

Elle avait essayé de partir, mais Regina l'avait retenue par un bras.

« Non ? » avait-elle répété, commençant à s'énerver.

« C'est déjà assez dur de faire semblant que tout va bien entre nous le soir, j'ai pas envie de jouer à ça 24h/24 pendant deux semaines, Regina. Ok ? »

« On ne pourrait pas _juste_ arrêter de se prendre la tête cinq minutes, et s'apercevoir qu'on s'aime bien ? » Regina s'était emportée.

« Parce que tu penses qu'on est réellement amies ? »

« Bien sûr… » Regina avait répondu sans hésitation.

Le cœur d'Emma s'était brisé. Encore une fois. Cette femme était décidément néfaste pour la circulation de son sang…

« Pas moi. Je n'ai aucune envie de passer tout ce temps avec toi. Si tu as d'autres idées pour son anniversaire, ce sera avec joie »

Puis elle était partie, sans laisser le temps à l'avocate de plaider plus avant sa proposition. Elle n'avait plus la force de l'écouter. Elle n'avait plus d'espoir, non plus…

Et maintenant, son fils l'avait contrainte à accepter. August lui avait dit que Regina lui avait confié ses peines… ça la faisait dont souffrir qu'elles ne soient pas _amies_ ? Emma ricana. Bien fait pour elle. Emma souffrait car elle voulait qu'elles soient bien plus que des amies…

Elle repéra la brunette. Elle était en train de parler avec Granny, la cuisinière, et Elsa, la compositrice de la bande-son du film.

Regina était magnifique… si belle qu'elle éclipsait le monde autour, aux yeux d'Emma. Sa robe rouge flamboyante qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, ses talons hauts Louboutin, son maquillage parfait, ses cheveux… Emma se secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Elle devait absolument arrêter de regarder Regina comme si elle était prête à lui arracher ses habits dans l'instant… mais la colère et le désir se mélangeaient souvent, quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments pour Regina. Peut-être était-ce de la frustration ? Emma aimait Regina, sans aucun doute. Et elle adorait secrètement voir l'effet qu'elle produisait sur l'avocate, à chaque fois qu'elles étaient un peu trop proches l'une de l'autre.

L'avocate lui tournait le dos. Elle s'avança discrètement jusqu'à elle, et colla son corps contre le sien, posant une main sur sa hanche. Le frisson qui les traversa toute deux aurait pu être confondu pour un spasme, tellement il fut violent. Emma lui chuchota a l'oreille :

« On part pour l'Égypte quand vous voulez, Miss Mills »

Le contact fut aussi intense que bref. Elle se dégagea immédiatement, et partit dans la direction opposée. Elle regrettait déjà son geste. Il avait suffi à la mettre dans un état impossible. Tenir deux semaines allait s'avérer extrêmement compliqué. Ses sentiments risquaient de devenir encore plus profonds… et son désir encore plus insurmontable. Elle prenait des risques en relevant ce défi. Peut-être aurait-elle dû se dégonfler ?

Elle partit retrouver August, qui était avec Killian, discutant du film.

« August, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête de dire ça au petit ? »

« Emma, calme-toi. Ce n'est qu'un voyage… » August soupira, las.

« Un voyage avec Regina ! »

« Justement. Je suis sûr qu'il vous fera beaucoup de bien. A toutes les deux » August dit dans un sous-entendu à peine caché.

Killian la regarda surpris.

« Tu m'as fait des cachotteries, bébé ? »

 _Bébé_ était le surnom que Colin donnait à Jennifer. Et Killian avait fini par se l'approprier, à force de le répéter. Emma roula des yeux. Elle n'avait rien à lui dire, à lui, de toute façon. Elle l'appréciait, mais elle ne le considérerait jamais comme un ami.

« Absolument pas » Emma répondit, d'un ton neutre.

August ricana.

« Ca suffit, Archimède » Emma s'énerva.

« La reine arrive. A six heures, Emma »

« Pardon ? On va partir en Égypte à six heures ? » Emma s'exclama avec horreur.

Mais le rire qu'elle entendit fut encore bien pire que la mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Regina était derrière elle. Elle vit August sourire avec malice.

« Je pense que ce que Monsieur Wood essayait de vous dire, c'est que j'arrivais… par derrière »

Emma rougit de l'insinuation.

« Ce n'était pas très clair… » se défendit-elle faiblement sans oser se retourner, mais gardant un visage impassible.

« C'était très clair ! » August protesta.

« Qui dit ce genre de choses ? »

« Les matelots, les soldats… »

« Et j'ai l'air de conduire des bateaux, ou d'aimer la guerre ? » Emma demanda.

« Le devoir m'appelle, désolé. Kil, viens, j'ai besoin d'un truc » August prétexta pour les laisser seules.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, à leur départ peu subtil.

« Tu comptes te retourner ou me laisser admirer ton… dos ? » dit Regina avec ironie.

Emma se retourna, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je peux savoir d'où vient le changement soudain d'opinion quant à notre voyage ? »

« August, David et Henry se sont ligués contre moi »

« Et tu as simplement cédé à leurs exigences ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix, ils ont rusé »

Regina éclata de rire. QU'est-ce qu'elle adorait ce son…

« C'était donc un coup monté leur mascarade avec David ? »

« Ouais » Emma grimaça.

« Et tu t'es laissée avoir par ça ? » Regina demanda, avec un faux air hautain.

« Il faut bien le croire… je suppose que tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre, si ? »

« Non. Au contraire. Je vais aller les remercier chaleureusement »

Elle se rapprocha d'Emma jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent.

« Ne me prends plus jamais par surprise comme ça, _Emma_ » lui murmura-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

Emma avait le souffle coupé, mais ne voulait pas céder.

« Parce qu'il se pourrait que je perde le contrôle de mes actes, et que j'adopte une attitude bien moins… _amicale_ … à ton égard »

Puis elle partit, de la même façon qu'Emma l'avait laissée quelques minutes auparavant. Les papillons dans son ventre ressurgirent. Quelque chose dans la voix de Regina avait été différent… elle ne semblait pas seulement la désirer. C'était plus… fort. Elle se surprit à attendre avec impatience leur voyage. Il fallait vraiment qu'elles aient une discussion… l'espoir était revenu.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Le voyage en jet fut étrange. Au départ, ils avaient recommencé leur jeu habituel d'action ou vérité. Mais les actions étaient limitées dans l'avion… après avoir versé du champagne sur la tête d'une hôtesse de l'air, skypé August en lui faisant croire qu'ils étaient en train de se crasher, et avoir simulé une crise de spasmophilie, ils n'avaient plus vraiment d'idées… et les questions intimes importantes ne voulaient pas être posées.

Henry était donc parti jouer à la Playstation, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

« Où va-t-on dormir ? » Emma demanda, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

« Dans plusieurs hôtels » Regina éluda.

« Cool. Il fait chaud en cette saison, là-bas ? »

« Tu es sûre que c'est du temps que tu veux parler, Emma ? »

Emma soupira.

« Henry n'est pas loin. J'ai envie d'avoir une conversation avec toi. Mais pas ici. Et pas maintenant »

« Pendant le séjour ? » Regina insista.

« Hen' se couche à 21 heures… on aura tout le temps de discuter » Emma sourit.

« Il fait assez chaud, oui, au mois de mai… une vingtaine de degrés. Et on ne devrait pas avoir de pluie pour les deux prochaines semaines » Regina répondit.

« Super ! Où comptes-tu nous amener ? »

« Ça aussi, c'est une surprise. Même pour toi » Regina éluda.

« Tu y es déjà allée ? »

« Plusieurs fois, oui… mais il y a beaucoup de choses que je vais découvrir avec vous » Regina lui sourit.

Emma se sentit rassurée. Inexplicablement.

« Comme quoi ? »

Regina rit.

« Je te le dirai lorsqu'on y sera. Mais bien tenté, Emma »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, heureuses. Puis elles détournèrent le regard, gênées. Il y avait définitivement plus que du désir dans les yeux de Regina, Emma en était sûre. Elle ne la regardait plus de la même façon qu'au début.

« Tu es souvent partie en voyage, ces quatre derniers mois » Emma remarqua.

« C'est vrai, oui… »

« Tu… euh… pour le travail ? »

« Oui. J'ai suivi le conseil d'une _amie_ » Regina dit avec affection.

Emma ressentit la jalousie prendre possession d'elle, à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas qui était la fille dont Regina parlait, mais elle ne la considérait définitivement pas comme une amie.

« Ah. Très bien »

Regina nota son énervement, et s'en amusa intérieurement. Mais elle décida de développer :

« Tu te souviens quand tu m'as conseillé de créer ma propre « agence », pour employer tes mots, il y a quelques mois ? »

Emma ne voyait pas le rapport, mais confirma quand même.

« Eh bien j'ai suivi ton conseil. Mon association devrait être fonctionnelle cet été » Regina dit en toute simplicité.

Emma mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'elle était l'amie dont Regina avait parlé. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne la voyait pas comme telle, finalement. Son estomac se tordit. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait passé les quatre derniers mois à mettre en exécution une idée qu'Emma avait eue… peut-être avait-elle mal lu les signes, finalement. Voire très mal lu. Ou même pas lu du tout…

« Comment as-tu fait ? Tu semblais dire que c'était impossible »

« J'ai des amis haut placés. Très riches. Et assez altruistes pour m'écouter. Ils étaient prêts à m'aider… »

« Comment ? »

« En me fournissant les moyens financiers pour parvenir à mon but »

« Tes moyens à toi n'étaient pas suffisants ? »

Regina rit.

« Non, Emma »

« J'aurais pu t'aider, moi aussi, tu sais ! August m'a vraiment bien payée pour ce film »

Regina se tourna vers elle, une lueur dans le regard. Ses yeux étaient un peu moqueurs… mais très tendres, et admiratifs.

« Ca aurait été très généreux de ta part, Emma… mais tu n'aurais pu me donner qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan qu'il me fallait » sourit-elle.

« Euh… on parle de quel genre de sommes ? »

« Plusieurs milliards » Regina dit en détournant la tête.

« Des amis ont été prêts à te verser… plusieurs milliards de dollars ? » balbutia Emma, choquée.

« Pas à moi ! A mon association ! Ils me font confiance pour mener à bien mes projets ! Mais je ne vais rien récolter de tout cet argent, ce n'est pas pour ça que… »

« J'ai compris, Regina. Je n'insinuais pas que tu cherchais à t'enrichir » s'empressa de l'interrompre Emma.

Un silence.

« Et quelles sont les actions que tu as prévu de faire avec tout cet argent ? »

« Je suis encore en pleine phase de négociation avec la Turquie, l'Arménie et la Ligue Arabe. J'aimerais créer des hôpitaux pour recevoir les réfugiés syriens, entre autres. Et il faudrait créer des écoles pour les enfants, dans plusieurs pays… »

« Tu as déjà du personnel ? »

« Non, nous n'en sommes pas encore là… pour l'instant, nous avons les finances. Et nous négocions. Mais j'ai bon espoir »

« Qui t'aide dans ce projet ? »

« Mes actionnaires. Et mes traducteurs. Je ne parle que l'arabe »

« Tu ne parles que l'arabe ? »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire, oui »

« Tu es vraiment une femme fascinante, Gina »

Emma n'avait pas pu se retenir de le lui dire. Et elle ne le regrettait pas. Son admiration pour elle ne connaissait plus de borne à présent. Regina sembla heureuse de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Elle eut un sourire en coin, et regarda par le hublot. Visiblement, le surnom lui convenait aussi.

Elles continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment. Lorsqu'Emma se réveilla, son fils était debout devant elle et l'observait.

« On est arrivé » l'informa-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais s'aperçut que quelque chose la retenait. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Regina s'était endormie sur son épaule. Un de ses bras entourait sa taille, et leurs mains étaient jointes. Emma rougit. Henry s'éloigna, souriant toujours.

« Euh… Regina ? »

« Huuum… »

« On vient d'atterrir »

Regina se releva. Elle regarda Emma, encore ensommeillée.

« Déjà ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle était si belle. Son masque était complètement oublié, et Emma ne l'avait jamais vue si elle-même… elle avait l'air si innocent. La vision la bouleversa.

Elle se pencha vers la jeune femme, et déposa un baiser tendre et chaste sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas résisté à cette Regina si naturelle. Dépourvue complètement d'artifice. Elle avait l'impression de la rencontrer pour la première fois.

« Oui. Henry nous attend »

Elle se leva, et Regina l'imita, gaiement. Visiblement, le baiser l'avait ravie. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de leur fils, Emma demanda :

« Tu as dormi, un peu, Henry ? On a une longue journée devant nous »

« Non, je n'ai pas réussi. Mais c'est pas grave, je dormirai tout à l'heure ! On est où ? »

« Tu verras bien » Regina répondit, mystérieusement.

Ils sortirent de l'aéroport, et Regina les entraina. Elle loua une voiture, en s'exprimant en arabe avec l'hôtesse. Emma n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle disait, mais elle trouva son accent incroyablement sexy.

Il s'avéra qu'elle avait loué une BMW décapotable sur laquelle Henry s'extasia. Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« On risque pas de faire un peu déplacés avec cette voiture ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça devrait aller » Regina la rassura.

Ils s'installèrent. Henry tendit un CD à sa mère.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une playlist que j'ai créée pour l'occasion »

Emma mit le CD sans hésitation et Regina démarra immédiatement. Elle conduisait vite. Ses gestes étaient assurés. Emma en fut excitée une fois de plus.

La première chanson était « Destin » de Céline Dion. Emma se moqua de son fils.

« Céline Dion, hein ? »

« Ben quoi ? C'est une super chanteuse ! Et je trouvais les paroles appropriées à notre voyage » Henry dit sans se démonter.

L'enfant comprit soudain où ils étaient en voyant la première indication routière.

« ON EST EN ÉGYPTE ? » hurla-t-il, déchainé.

« OUI ! » lui répondirent les deux jeunes femmes sur le même ton.

Henry en sauta sur son siège, en tapant des mains et hurlant sa joie.

 _Je vais les routes, et je vais les frontières. Je sens, j'écoute et j'apprends, je vois. Le temps s'égoutte au long des fuseaux horaires. Je prends, je donne, avais-je le choix ?_

Regina chanta la chanson en cœur, ce qui fit rire ses deux compagnons de voyage. Et même Emma reconnut en son for intérieur que son fils avait bien choisi. Henry commença lui aussi à brailler le refrain, en synchronisation avec Regina :

 _Tel est mon destin : je vais mon chemin. Ainsi passent mes heures, au rythme entêtant des battements de mon cœur._

Emma se perdit sur les traits de Regina, incapable de regarder le paysage autour. Elle n'entendait que sa voix, le bonheur de son fils… et les palpitations de son cœur. L'espoir était en train de renaitre en elle, balayant les six mois de doutes. Et pour la première fois, elle ne fut pas effrayée. Le soleil se levait sur le pays. Le visage de Regina était si décontracté, si éblouissant. Ses cheveux volaient au vent.

 _La vie m'emporte au creux de tous ses mystères. Je vois dans vos yeux mes lendemains._

Regina détourna son regard de la route un instant pour le plonger dans celui d'Emma. Le contact visuel ne dura que deux secondes, mais il secoua Emma jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même…

Ils continuèrent à chanter, jusqu'au bout de la chanson. Emma redoutait un peu ce qu'Henry avait bien pu graver d'autre. Elle regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux ébahis. Le Nil était vraiment magnifique en cette matinée de mai. Une chanson qu'elle ne connaissait pas se fit entendre. Le rythme était entrainant… et les paroles horriblement niaises. Mais quand le refrain arriva, elle se tourna une fois de plus vers Regina, reconnaissant que cette chanson leur correspondait, finalement.

 _Y'a quelque chose de magique entre toi et moi. C'est comme un champ magnétique qui ne s'explique pas._

Regina se mit à rire, et l'observa du coin de l'œil. Emma souriait déjà largement. La brunette lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de détourner son regard une fois de plus.

 _Y'a quelque chose de physique qui défie les lois. Un charme ésotérique entre toi et moi_.

Décidément, elle adorait cette musique. Henry avait parfaitement sélectionné. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il la regardait avec un regard suffisant et rempli d'intelligence. Elle lui sourit avec fierté, avant de lui envoyer un bisou et de se retourner.

 _J'irai changer tes larmes en perles d'or, je veux penser au-delà de nos corps._

Regina et Emma se regardèrent encore.

 _J'irai_ _ **danser**_ _jusqu'à briser le sort, pour t'aimer à mort._

Emma se mordit les lèvres. Et posa sa main sur celle de Regina. Celle-ci la lui serra en réponse.

 **SQSQSQSQSQ**

La journée qu'ils passèrent fut tout simplement irréelle. Hors du temps.

Ils passèrent leur matinée à dos de dromadaires pour aller aux pyramides de Gizeh et voir le Sphinx. L'après-midi se passa sur le Nil, à bord d'un bateau de croisière pour observer la Vallée des rois.

Henry était si extatique, qu'il ne tenait pas en place. Il ne cessait de crier sa joie et sautiller partout. En fin d'après-midi, Regina les conduisit à leur hôtel, en bordure du Nil. Ils mangèrent sur une grande terrasse, avec vue sur le fleuve africain.

Henry leur montrait toutes les photos qu'il avait prises.

« Il faut que je les envoie à August » s'exclama-t-il.

Il était en train de regarder une photo sur laquelle ils posaient tous les trois, en faisant des grimaces, devant la pyramide de Gizeh.

« Commence par me les envoyer à moi » Emma répliqua.

« Et moi » Regina approuva.

Leurs plats étaient délicieux. La vue magnifique. Son fils heureux. Et Regina sublime. Emma n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

« Je vais vous envoyer la vidéo de Maman en train de monter sur un dromadaire » Henry ricana.

« Ah oui, il me la faut celle-là » Regina rit avec lui.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je ne suis pas tombée » Emma répondit avec toute la dignité qui lui restait.

« Non… mais tu aurais vu ta tête » Henry s'esclaffa.

« Fais gaffe, petit. J'ai une vidéo de toi voyant le Sphinx pour la première fois » Emma lui rappela.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, tu es tellement excité qu'on dirait que tu te fais pipi dessus » Emma répliqua.

« Eh ! C'est pas vrai ! Je me suis pas fait pipi dessus ! »

« Je ne sais pas, on devrait peut-être vérifier, Em' » Regina enchérit.

« Oui, je crois que tu as raison, 'Gina » Emma approuva.

Toute la journée, elles s'étaient rapprochées. Ça avait commencé par de légers coups d'épaule taquins. Et elles avaient fini par marcher main dans la main. L'initiative avait été de Regina. Et Emma avait été au comble du bonheur.

« Finalement, je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier votre nouvelle… amitié. Si vous commencez à vous liguer contre moi, ça va pas être cool »

Emma fit semblant d'y réfléchir.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais dire, mais il me semble qu'il est du devoir des parents de se liguer contre leurs enfants »

Henry la regarda avec de grands yeux. Puis il éclata de rire.

« Si c'est du rôle des parents, alors… qui suis-je pour m'y opposer ? »

Emma se tourna vers Regina pour observer sa réaction. Celle-ci semblait surprise. Mais une chaleur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue chez elle imprégnait ses pupilles. Elles se sourirent.

A 19h30, le soleil se coucha sur le Nil. Emma saisit la main de l'avocate, et cette dernière entrelaça leurs doigts. Henry prit discrètement des photos d'elles. A 21 heures, elles le couchèrent, et l'enfant passa dix minutes à les remercier.

En sortant de sa chambre, Regina s'empara de la main d'Emma et l'entraina. La danseuse ne demanda même pas où elles allaient. Elle lui faisait confiance…

Il s'avéra que Regina l'amena sur le toit de l'hôtel, où deux chaises les attendaient. Sur une petite table basse étaient déposées des bougies, et une bouteille de vin blanc. Notant sa surprise, Regina lui dit :

« J'ai demandé à ce que ce soit préparé, avant notre arrivée »

« Tu es déjà venue ici » Emma devina.

« Oui. Mais jamais accompagnée »

Elles s'assirent. Regina servit le vin.

« Château-Grillet ? » Emma demanda, surprise.

« Tu semblais l'avoir aimé, la dernière fois » Regina sourit.

« Rien ne t'échappe »

« Tu crois ça ? » Regina demanda, dubitative.

« Disons qu'aucun détail ne t'échappe » Emma rectifia.

« Mais les choses importantes, si » Regina riposta.

« Comme quoi ? » Emma s'étonna en portant le verre à sa bouche.

« Toi » Regina dit simplement.

Emma faillit s'étouffer. Ce qui fit rire Regina.

« Je suppose que maintenant semble être un moment opportun pour aborder notre discussion » Emma bredouilla.

Regina acquiesça, redevenant sérieuse.

« Je… »

Mais Emma ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Ne dis rien. C'est à moi de parler… Ces dernières semaines j'ai compris beaucoup de choses, Emma. Sur mes sentiments pour toi. Et… je ne peux plus te fuir. J'ai envie d'être avec toi »

« D'être avec moi en tant qu'amie, ou… »

« Si tu ne voulais que de mon amitié, je m'en contenterais… mais j'aimerais avoir bien plus que ça, Em »

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Son cœur explosa. Elles se dévisagèrent. L'une avec appréhension, l'autre avec ravissement.

« C'est ce que je veux aussi » Emma réussit à articuler.

Regina posa son verre, et ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour monter sur Emma. Elle se tenait dans la même position que celle dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée six mois plus tôt, avant que tout ne s'écroule entre elles. Mais cette fois, aucune des deux n'eut peur. Regina prit les cheveux d'Emma entre ses mains pour rapprocher leurs visages, tandis que celles d'Emma s'accrochèrent à ses hanches.

« Je suis amoureuse de toi, Emma Swan » murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.

« Je l'ai toujours été » Emma répondit.

Leur baiser ne ressembla pas à tous ceux qu'elles avaient échangés jusqu'à présent. Il n'était plus désespéré. Il était confiant. Il commença lentement. Elles se découvraient, se savouraient. Elles caressaient du bout de leurs doigts chaque centimètre de peau. Quand elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ils étaient noirs. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent. Emma se releva, portant Regina dans ses bras. Les jambes de celles-ci s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de sa taille, et elle recommença à l'embrasser.

Emma tituba. Elle ne savait plus où elle allait, mais elle s'en moquait. Le dos de Regina finit par heurter l'ascenseur et elle gémit dans la bouche de la danseuse… qui eut bien du mal à ne pas la déshabiller sur le champ. Quand elles entrèrent dans la cabine, Regina s'en était prise au cou d'Emma. Elle le mordait, le suçait et le léchait aux endroits exacts qui rendaient folle l'actrice. Elle la plaqua contre la paroi, gémissant, et entreprit de défaire le bouton du jean de l'avocate. Mais ses mains tremblaient tellement du traitement que lui infligeait sa partenaire, qu'elle n'y parvint pas.

Les portes se rouvrirent, et Emma parvint à atteindre la porte de sa chambre, par pur miracle. Ses jambes flageolaient, elle n'arrivait presque plus à tenir debout. C'est Regina qui ouvrit la porte, qui se trouvait pourtant dans son dos, alors qu'elle s'était réattaquée à sa bouche, et semblait la dévorer. Emma ne pouvait qu'essayer de se concentrer sur le baiser, et rester debout. Elle n'était plus capable de rien d'autre.

Quand elles entrèrent enfin dans la chambre, Regina lui retira son tee-shirt, le déchirant dans sa précipitation. Cela sembla les ramener un peu sur terre, et elles éclatèrent de rire.

« Je crois qu'on devrait mettre de la musique » Emma chuchota.

« Si Henry l'entend, il va se douter de quelque chose » Regina sourit.

« Je préfère qu'il se doute de ce que nous faisons, plutôt qu'il ne l'entende » Emma murmura.

« Vu comme ça… »

Emma reposa délicatement Regina au sol, et chercha son sac à mains. Il y avait la playlist d'Henry si elle ne se trompait pas. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit deux CD. Sur l'un était écrit « voyage »… sur l'autre « ER ». Elle secoua la tête en riant, et remercia intérieurement le ciel qu'une chaine hi-fi se trouvât dans la chambre. Elle inséra le CD, et se retourna.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Regina était nue. Devant elle. Et elle souriait. Emma n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Elle lui tendit la main tandis qu'un air de piano lent et sensuel commençait à jouer.

Elle s'en saisit, et des percussions retentirent. Regina lui déboutonna le jean, et l'enleva en s'agenouillant à ses pieds et ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

 _I look and stare so deep in your eyes. I touch on you more and more every time_.

Elle se redressa, Emma ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements. Regina lui retira son boxer.

 _When you leave, I'm begging you not to go. Call your name two, three times in a row_.

Elle lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge, et la regarda avec avidité et admiration.

 _Such a funny thing for me to try and explain; how I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_

Elle l'attira jusqu'au lit, et la poussa doucement. Emma se laissa tomber, mais l'entraina dans sa chute. Leurs sexes se rencontrèrent immédiatement.

 _Cause I know I don't understand, just how your love can do what no one else can_

Elles recommencèrent à s'embrasser, mais cette fois, il n'y avait plus de découverte. Juste du désir. Brut. Sauvage. L'envie de jouir, rapidement. Fort.

 _Got me looking so crazy right now, your love got me looking so crazy right now_

Regina se crispait déjà sur elle. Emma gémit en sentant son excitation se mêler à la sienne.

 _Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch got me looking so crazy right now_.

« Emma » soupira la déesse au-dessus d'elle.

La danseuse comprit la supplique informulée. Et elle n'était plus capable de pensée cohérente. Elle pénétra son amante profondément, lentement. Au rythme de la musique.

 _Got me hoping you page me right now, your kiss, got me hoping you save me right now_

Regina se mit en mouvement sur la main d'Emma, se redressant, prenant appui de ses mains sur les seins de la danseuse. Emma allait à la rencontre du moindre de ses va-et-vient et sentit bientôt la contraction de Regina.

 _Looking so crazy, your love's got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

Regina cria son orgasme. Le nom d'Emma s'échappa de sa bouche. Et en cet instant, Emma crut être au paradis, en train de faire l'amour à un ange.

L'ange s'écrasa contre son cœur, et rigola faiblement.

« J'en avais envie depuis trop longtemps. Désolée »

« Tu es en train de t'excuser d'avoir joui ? » Emma s'indigna, moqueusement.

Regina la regarda, une lueur espiègle dans le regard. Elle la repoussa un peu plus loin dans le lit. Et glissa le long de son corps, embrassant et léchant tout sur son passage. La tête d'Emma retomba sur les coussins, incapable de tenir en l'air plus longtemps.

Une nouvelle chanson s'était mise à jouer.

 _It's quite a funny feeling; a feeling indescribable you know._ _Don't let me go_.

Regina lui mordilla l'intérieur de la cuisse et le gémissement qu'Emma laissa échapper était plus animal qu'humain.

 _It's creeping up into my veins, flowing straight to my heart like butterflies._ _It's you and I_.

Quand la langue de Regina entra en contact avec son sexe, Emma cria.

 _When you wrap your hands around my waist, the love that fills the place, it gets addicting… oh, it's addicting_.

Les prodiges de la bouche de Regina, Emma ne s'en rendait même plus compte. Son corps répondait pour elle. Et quand Regina la pénétra, elle se sentit sur le point d'exploser.

 _I'm addicted to your love, don't need anything to boost me up and go, cause you're my love drug_

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps à Emma pour sentir des vagues de plaisir la submerger. Et Regina prolongea son orgasme autant qu'elle le put.

 _Call me greed, call me crazy, but baby girl you're my lady. Cause you're my love drug_.

Regina revint sur elle pour l'embrasser. Emma se sentait exténuée. Et pourtant son désir pour Regina n'avait pas cessé. Elle avait envie d'encore plus.

Elles firent l'amour pendant des heures, sans s'en rendre compte. Quand elles s'endormirent, à quatre heures du matin, aucune d'elles n'avait remarqué que la musique s'était arrêtée depuis longtemps. Et au fond, rien n'aurait pu leur être plus égal.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Henry tapait à la porte en criant lorsqu'elles se réveillèrent en sursaut :

« MAAA, MAMAN N'EST PAS DANS SON LIT ! »

Leurs corps nus étaient toujours entrelacés, Regina reposant sur Emma. Elles se relevèrent toutes les deux précipitamment, bénissant tous les dieux qu'elles aient fermé leur porte de l'intérieur, enfilèrent les pyjamas que Regina trouva et ouvrirent la porte.

Henry les regarda à tour de rôle. Puis son regard se posa sur la chambre, où Emma savait ce qu'il devait voir : un lit défait et des vêtements juchant le sol, éparpillés. Il les regarda à nouveau.

« Regina avait froid cette nuit, elle voulait que je dorme avec elle » Emma haussa les épaules.

Henry eut un grand sourire.

« Il a fait chaud pourtant, hier soir »

« Très chaud » Emma confirma, ce qui fit rire l'avocate.

« Donc ça va ? Tu n'as pas eu trop froid, Ma ? » Henry s'enquit, joueur.

« Non. Ça allait »

Henry rigola, et partit en direction de la porte.

« Dépêchez-vous, maintenant ! On a un petit-déjeuner à prendre, et un pays à visiter ! »

« Ça allait ? C'est tout ? » chuchota Emma, vexée.

Regina la regarda, amusée.

« Je n'allais pas lui dire que ça a été tellement chaud que j'ai passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie »

« La meilleure, hein ? » Emma sourit avec fierté.

« Incontestablement » Regina affirma, avec sérieux.

« Pour moi aussi » Emma rayonna, en attirant à elle l'avocate.

Elles s'embrassèrent avec amour, cette fois-ci. Avec respect. Avec émerveillement. Et avant que le baisser ne dérape, elles se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur fils, en se tenant la main.

Emma était émerveillée. Elle n'avait plus peur. Bien sûr que Regina avait le pouvoir sur elle, et que si elle la quittait ou la trompait, elle ne parviendrait plus jamais à se relever… bien évidemment qu'elle avait été salie, et mal traitée… mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus proche de qui que ce soit. Et le sexe avait été… _fabuleux_ ou _parfait_ seraient encore trop loin de la réalité. Il avait été tout ce qu'elles étaient : explosif et acharné au début. Doux et aimant à la fin. Souvent brouillon. Absolument incomparable. Unique.

Le reste du séjour passa comme un enchantement. Regina les amena partout : au temple d'Hatchepsout, à la pyramide de Djoser, au mont Sinaï, à l'oasis de Siouah, à la Mer Rouge…

Quand ils visitèrent le Ramesseum, Henry faillit s'étrangler devant la statue de Ramsès II. Regina avait filmé sa réaction en riant, et avait murmuré à Emma :

« Je n'étais jamais venue ici »

Le voyage se termina à Abou Simbel. Regina les amena d'abord dans un hôtel très modeste, comparativement à tous les autres. Mais il était tellement atypique et si beau qu'Emma sut immédiatement qu'il serait son préféré. Son nom était Eskaleh. Le lendemain, ce serait l'anniversaire d'Henry. Et Emma savait que Regina lui cachait quelque chose.

Cette journée-là, Regina refusa de les amener visiter, et ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. Le chef de l'établissement finit par se joindre à eux, à la demande d'Henry.

« Il arrive souvent que vous n'ayez que si peu de clients ? On dirait qu'il n'y a personne » Emma s'étonna au bout d'un moment.

Regina lui dit quelque chose en arabe, et la danseuse s'étonna qu'elle traduise… l'homme parlait et comprenait le français parfaitement.

« C'est assez rare » l'homme éluda dans son accent à couper au couteau.

Emma sentit le mensonge. Regina ne lui avait rien traduit du tout. Elle lui avait demandé de répondre cela. Depuis quelques jours, elle était étrange. Elle passait souvent des coups de fil, et ne répondait pas à ses questions. Elle semblait impatiente… ce qui n'avait en rien diminué son appétit sexuel, cependant. Emma rougit à cette pensée, et tous les souvenirs qui allaient avec, et but une gorgée d'eau pour cacher son trouble. Regina la regarda, étonnée.

Ils jouèrent à leur jeu préféré d'action ou vérité le reste du temps, puis les deux jeunes femmes couchèrent Henry. Arrivées dans leur chambre, Emma se tourna vers Regina :

« Tu vas me dire, ce que tu me caches, maintenant ? »

Regina se rapprocha d'elle, prédatrice. Ses dents et sa langue s'attaquèrent à son cou avant de remonter vers son oreille.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir parler maintenant ? » lui chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se frottait contre son corps, tentant de se rapprocher toujours plus, alors qu'elles étaient déjà collées, et une de ses mains était occupée sur son sein.

« Euh… non » fut tout ce qu'Emme réussit à dire.

« _Good girl_ » Regina ronronna.

Emma la souleva, l'amena sur le lit, et occupa méticuleusement sa nuit à faire crier son amante.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Elle fut surprise de ne pas être réveillé par les appels d'Henry, le lendemain matin. Elle fut plutôt réveillée par des hurlements. Emma se redressa en sursaut, et s'habilla en vitesse.

« Je suppose qu'une des surprises d'Henry est arrivée, donc » Regina rit.

Emma se tourna vers elle, arrêtant ses mouvements, le short qu'elle était en train d'enfiler se stoppant a mi-cuisse.

« Une surprise ? »

« Pour l'anniversaire d'Henry, oui. On devrait se dépêcher ou on va être les dernières à le lui souhaiter »

Regina se rapprocha d'elle, sensuellement et lui murmura :

« Et pour l'amour du ciel, finis de remonter ton short, ou tu ne quitteras pas cette chambre avant des heures »

Emma rit, et embrassa son avocate. Puis elles sortirent. Les cris d'Henry étaient de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure qu'elles se rapprochaient de l'accueil. Bientôt sa voix ne fut plus la seule. Quand elles arrivèrent, Emma stoppa net : tous leurs amis étaient venus : August et Tink, David et MM, Marianne, Roland et Robin, Belle et Ruby.

Emma se tourna vers Regina aux anges :

« C'est toi qui les as invités ? »

« Oui… ça n'a pas été facile de trouver des vols intéressants… et Ariel n'a pas pu venir, mais j'ai réussi ! »

« Et Killian ? »

Regina se rembrunit.

« Il n'était pas invité »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Emma » Regina dit sur un ton menaçant.

La danseuse éclata de rire. Elle adorait voir Regina jalouse. Et bien sûr qu'il n'aurait pu lui être plus égal que Killian soit là ou non. Elle prit la femme d'affaires dans ses bras, et l'embrassa, en la serrant fort contre elle. Elle entendit vaguement August, Henry et David acclamer, mais Regina éclipsait toujours tout. Quand elles se séparèrent, Emma colla son front au sien, et lui chuchota :

« Je t'aime »

Elle lui refit un rapide baisé, qui ne dura pas cette fois, et se sépara d'elle pour aller saluer ses amis, et surtout crier :

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, HEN »

Elle laissa derrière elle une Regina, qui avait un sourire si éblouissant sur le visage, qu'il aurait pu être confondu avec le soleil lui-même.

Ils prirent tous le petit-déjeuner ensemble, mangeant des produits locaux, buvant des jus de fruits exotiques préparés à la main, et riant des anecdotes d'August.

« Vous êtes venus que pour moi alors ? »

« Oui, que pour toi. Et aussi parce que Regina m'aurait tué, sinon. On repart tous demain avec vous » August lui expliqua.

« C'est géant, merci ! » Henry hurla presque.

Le petit Roland, assis à côté de lui, riait et sautillait comme Henry, suivant ses gestes à la lettre.

« Et on t'a apporté des cadeaux, en plus de ça » David rajouta.

« C'EST VRAI ? »

« Oui ! » Robin approuva.

L'homme attira l'attention d'Emma et son ventre se serra. L'idée qu'il ait un jour pu toucher sa déesse lui était insupportable. Sous la table, Regina lui saisit la cuisse et la serra fort. Son sentiment de dégout fut remplacé par une vague de désir si rapide, qu'elle en eut le tournis. Elle se tourna vers elle, et Regina lui lança un regard menaçant. Du genre « ne pense même pas à ce que je crois que tu penses ».

Emma lui fit un sourire, et Regina y répondit.

« Je suis désolé, les gars… mais j'ai reçu le plus beau cadeau du monde, déjà » Henry dit soudain.

Ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention des deux amoureuses, et stopper la main de Regina qui commençait à se rapprocher un peu trop dangereusement de son…

« C'était quoi ? » David voulut savoir.

« Une deuxième Maman. Et une famille si grande, que j'en oublie presque tous vos prénoms »

Les yeux d'Emma la brulèrent. Elle avait envie de pleurer devant le ton de parfait bonheur d'Henry. Ils s'observèrent tous les deux, se remémorant tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ils avaient toujours voulu rester seuls contre le monde. Et aujourd'hui ils s'apercevaient à quel point ils étaient heureux de ne plus l'être, et d'avoir tant de nouveaux membres à leur tribu. Henry regarda ensuite Regina avec une adoration proche de la vénération. Il l'avait toujours regardé comme cela, et Regina aussi. Mais cette fois, il l'avait appelé Maman pour de bon. Et Regina voulait lui dire qu'elle le considèrerait toujours comme son fils, mais le moment n'était pas le bon.

« Tu ne pourrais jamais oublier le mien » August enchaina, coupant leurs réflexions.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'appelle tonton ? » Henry demanda, mutin.

August éclata de rire.

Bientôt, Regina se leva, établissant qu'il était l'heure de partir en visite. Henry voulut savoir où ils allaient, mais elle refusa de le lui dire, et lui présenta un bandeau blanc.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Un bandeau » Regina répliqua sur un ton d'évidence.

« Pour faire quoi ? » Henry s'entêta.

« Pour te bander les yeux »

« Si tu me bandes les yeux, je ne vais plus rien voir »

« Je veux que la prochaine fois que tu les ouvres, ce soit pour voir… ce que je veux te faire voir »

« Tu fais preuve d'une grande éloquence, aujourd'hui, Ma »

« Je me mettais simplement à ton niveau, chéri »

« Haha, très drôle »

« Viens par là que je te le mette »

« Ok, c'est bon »

Henry se laissa faire docilement. Emma et Henry lui prirent chacune une main, et ils se mirent en route. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, Emma eut le souffle coupé. Elle comprenait pourquoi Regina avait voulu finir par cela. Tout le monde s'extasiait, mais l'avocate cherchait déjà le meilleur angle de vue pour Henry. Quand elle fut satisfaite de son résultat, elle dénoua le bandeau des yeux d'Henry.

Celui-ci cligna plusieurs fois, se réhabituant au soleil, avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur la vision en face de lui.

« C'EST LE TEMPLE DE RAMSES II ? »

Regina se contenta d'éclater de rire, et il se précipita sur elle, pour lui faire un câlin. Les autres étaient trop loin pour entendre le chuchotement de Regina, mais Emma l'entendit :

« Joyeux anniversaire… mon fils »

Henry pleurait maintenant. Mais ses larmes de joie faisaient à Emma l'effet d'un baume au cœur, lui rafistolant tous les morceaux qui avaient été égratignés jusqu'à présent. August et David s'avancèrent vers l'enfant, et le soulevèrent, le plaçant sur leurs deux épaules. Henry tenait les têtes des deux hommes comme s'il les guidait et riait malgré ses larmes. Robin fit de même avec son fils, en le prenant sur ses épaules à lui, et avança vers les deux autres hommes.

Emma sentit une main chaude se glisser dans la sienne. Ses amis s'éloignaient déjà.

« Tu ne m'as pas donné le temps de te répondre tout à l'heure » Regina dit d'une voix rauque.

Emma rougit.

« Tu n'es pas obligée, Gina, tu… »

« Chut » Regina dit en lui posant deux doigts sur la bouche, et rapprochant leurs visages.

« Je t'aime, Emma Swan »

Puis, elle l'embrassa. Quand elles se séparèrent enfin, elles regardèrent autour d'elles, pour voir où étaient leurs amis. Emma repéra Henry de loin. Il les regardait déjà avec un immense sourire. Et Emma était sûre que cette journée serait gravée à jamais dans leurs esprits, comme la plus heureuse de toutes celles qu'ils avaient vécues jusque-là.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Ils visitèrent donc le temple à grand renfort de photos en tout genre. Il s'avéra qu'August et David appréciaient particulièrement le photobombing. Ils se retrouvèrent donc sur la majorité des photos, faisant n'importe quoi. Sur une des photos de Regina, qui tentait de prendre Emma et Henry devant l'entrée du temple, les deux hommes se grattaient les fesses en arrière-plan.

La photo fit tellement rire Henry et Roland que le filleul de Regina se fit pipi dessus. Heureusement, Marianne avait tout prévu.

Leur journée se termina dans la piscine de l'hôtel, à jouer au volley. Tout était parfait. Le soir, ils dansèrent, et mangèrent les spécialités égyptiennes qu'Emma commençait à tant aimer.

Ils étaient seuls à l'hôtel : Regina l'avait entièrement réservé pour eux. Ils dansèrent jusqu'à avoir mal aux pieds, et rirent jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'air dans les poumons. Henry reçut ses cadeaux : appareil photo de professionnel, télévision écran plat (qu'il retrouverait dans sa nouvelle chambre), compilation de livres sur l'Égypte ancienne et les pharaons, et un IPod. Il était au comble de la joie.

Aux alentours de 22 heures, alors que Regina était en train de danser avec August, et qu'elle les regardait en riant des pitreries de ce dernier, Henry s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Maman… »

« Henry ! Tu t'amuses bien, chéri ? »

« C'est l'anniversaire le plus génial de toute ma vie » confirma-t-il.

« Je sais » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Mais, c'est pas parce qu'on est en Égypte, ou avec eux, ou parce que j'ai eu des cadeaux incroyables » l'enfant précisa.

« C'est pour quoi, alors ? Pour Regina ? » Emma s'étonna.

« C'est parce que tu es véritablement heureuse pour la première fois » Henry lui répondit.

« J'ai toujours été heureuse avec toi, Henry » Emma protesta avec véhémence.

Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, et elle luttait pour ne pas qu'elles débordent.

« Je sais. Mais aujourd'hui, tu as enfin trouvé le morceau manquant. Et c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir : toi »

Les larmes n'avaient pas su rester à leur place, évidemment. Pour cacher son émotion, elle enfouit la tête dans le cou de son fils, en le prenant sur ses genoux.

« Je t'aime, Henry »

« Je t'aime, Maman »

 **TBC.**

 **Ce chapitre était vraiment particulièrement long, et pour ceux qui n'aimeraient pas trop ca : je m'en excuse (personnellement je préfère, mais je conçois tout à fait que ce ne soit pas le cas de tout le monde ^^). Et puis il fallait que je me rattrape après vous avoir autant malmenés, donc voilà…**

 **Sinon, désolée pour toute la guimauve, mais mon âme de romantique avait besoin de ça.**

 **En ce qui concerne « Quelque chose de Magique »… sérieusement, à chaque fois que j'entends cette chanson, je pense à SwanQueen ! Il n'y en aurait pas une parmi vous qui serait pro des montages vidéo ? Cette chanson est tellement parfaite pour elles :') S'il y a besoin d'une traduction anglaise pour nos Swanqueeners anglophones, je me porte volontaire :p**

 **Sinon pour les chansons quand elles font l'amour, vous avez peut être reconnu… la première c'est « Crazy in Love » (la reprise de 50 Nuances, pas celle de Queen B), et la seconde c'est « Addicted to your Love » des Shady Brothers. Je vous conseille d'écouter Crazy in Love sur ce passage là… la sexualité qui se dégage de cette musique est juste parfaite.**

 **Je ne me sens pas dans l'immédiat de traduire toutes les phrases des chansons, mais si vous n'en comprenez pas certaines, n'hésitez pas à me demander la traduction (elles valent le détour :p).**

 **Pour la scène de sexe, je ne suis pas** _ **rentrée**_ **dans les détails (haha). J'aime pas trop décrire avec précision ou des mots crus ce que deux filles font entre elles. Je préfère la sensualité dans les écrits, et j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçues !**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier… mais si vous désirez un prologue et que je trouve le temps de vous l'écrire, je le ferai !**

 **Bon ceci dit, faudrait peut-être que je commence par écrire le chapitre 13… surtout que dans ma tête, il est génial. Je pensais peut-être mêler les trois PoV (Emma, Regina et Henry). Peut-être même rajouter August et David ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Dans quel ordre ?**

 **Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas le commencer cet après-midi… j'ai potentiellement fait une rencontre intéressante, du coup ma journée est prise. Non, je ne vous raconte pas du tout ma vie !**

 **Bref énormes bisous à tout(e)s :) Vous êtes géniales.**

 **Et merciiiiiiiii.**

 **S.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13. This is what happy ends look like**

 **Point de vue de David.**

Ces deux jours en Égypte ont été un pur bonheur. Je ne m'étais jamais réellement rendu compte à quel point ça peut faire du bien d'avoir une famille. Élevé par des parents qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour mon frère ainé, et jamais vraiment aimé par qui que ce soit, je ne savais pas ce que cela faisait d'être entouré. Maintenant je le sais.

Ces six derniers mois ont été les meilleurs de toute ma vie. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de Mary-Margaret. Ma toute première rencontre a été Emma. Dès le début j'ai senti que c'était une fille exceptionnelle. L'amour que j'ai pour elle est presque paternel. J'avais envie de la protéger… elle semblait si effrayée, si perdue. Il était évident qu'elle était impressionnée par ce qui lui arrivait et qu'elle ne savait pas comment le gérer.

Et pourtant, elle ne s'est jamais plainte. Elle n'a jamais rien laissé paraitre. Elle est toujours restée fidèle à elle-même. Humble. Et elle ne m'a jamais traité comme un employé. Elle m'a toujours fait sentir que nous étions égaux. Cela semble naturel, chez elle.

Il n'y a qu'à voir son fils pour comprendre la personne formidable qu'elle est, de toute façon. Ce petit est un génie. Il est adorable, attachant, aimant, attentif aux autres… bien des adultes ne pourront jamais espérer être aussi bien que ce gamin.

Je ne les connais que depuis six mois, et pourtant je sais que s'ils ont besoin de moi, je déplacerai des montagnes pour eux. Emma est la première personne à m'avoir accordé sa confiance. Je suis le premier à qui elle se soit confiée. Elle m'a toujours traité avec humanité et respect. Et Henry a toujours fait pareil… il m'a même fait rencontré la femme de ma vie, en toute connaissance de cause. Des gens comme eux, on en rencontre peu…

On monte tous à bord du jet de Regina, et j'ai déjà une boule au ventre à l'idée de repartir… je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend maintenant. Est-ce qu'Emma aura toujours besoin de moi ? C'est peu probable. Je vais sûrement être muté sur un autre tournage, pour servir de chauffeur à une autre star… qui ne pourra jamais arriver à la cheville d'Emma et Henry.

Je vois Henry et Roland se courir après, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir envie que mes enfants se joignent à eux. Je me tourne vers Mary, et elle aussi les regarde avec affection. Peut-être a-t-on les mêmes désirs de parentalité ? Je n'en serais pas surpris… on se ressemble énormément. Elle me sourit elle aussi, et mon cœur s'emballe. Déjà quatre mois que je partage sa vie…

« David, viens avec moi, faut qu'on parle au pilote » dit August en me tapant dans le dos.

« Mary, cela ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, bien sûr » répond-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je suis donc August. On rentre dans le cockpit, où un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années nous accueille avec bonhommie.

« Salut, Archie ! Bien ou bien ? »

« Je vais très bien, oui Monsieur Hood ! Et vous ? »

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète de m'appeler August et de me tutoyer ? » le réalisateur rigole.

« Probablement encore plusieurs voyages, Monsieur Hood »

« J'ai besoin de toi, Archie »

« Je vous écoute »

« Comment est-ce que je peux mettre cette musique en marche dans tout l'avion ? » dit-il en tendant une clef USB au prénommé Archie.

« Donnez-moi ça, je m'en occupe »

« Ne commence à la faire jouer que lorsque l'on sera en vol » August lui instruit.

« Très bien, Monsieur Wood »

« August »

« Très bien, August »

« Merci, mec »

Le réalisateur lui fait un high five et sort du cockpit.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu avais besoin de moi ? » je lui demande, étonné.

« Parce qu'il faut qu'on parle »

« D'accord… »

Au ton d'August, je deviens un peu appréhensif.

« J'ai une faveur à te demander »

« Dis-moi »

« Dans deux mois, la tournée de promotion commence. Emma va être sollicitée partout dans le monde. Elle va avoir besoin de protection et d'un chauffeur. Mais tous les deux, on la connait assez bien. Elle va être déboussolée, se sentir déplacée. Et je ne veux pas qu'une expérience comme celle-ci soit désagréable pour elle. C'est assez sympa d'être sous la lumière des projecteurs. Elle va avoir besoin d'un ami… donc je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être suivre une formation de garde du corps, et ne pas te séparer d'elle pendant tout ce temps »

« Je… euh… »

Je suis surpris. D'une part, qu'August prenne autant à cœur les sentiments d'Emma. Et d'autre part, qu'il me propose à moi ce genre de services. Mais il est vrai qu'une véritable amitié s'est créée entre chacun de nous… et je ne devrais pas être aussi étonné que ça.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tes deux mois de formation sont tous frais payés. J'ai un ami qui ne forme que les meilleurs, et tu as la carrure qu'il faut de toute façon ! Et puis, MM va nous suivre aussi, pour les petits »

« August… je… »

Les mots ont du mal à sortir de ma bouche. J'ai la gorge serrée.

« Merci »

August semble comprendre la raison de mon mutisme. Il me donne une accolade en me tapant fortement dans le dos et je fais de même.

« Y'a pas de quoi, mon vieux »

Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Continuer à travailler pour Emma, c'est le job idéal. Travailler en famille… c'est un travail en or.

« Ah oui, et aussi un autre service ! Tu te souviens de la chorégraphie qu'on a mise au point hier soir ? »

« Tu parles de celle qu'on a découverte à trois heures du matin, alors qu'on était complètement saouls et que tout le monde était parti se coucher, sauf Ruby qui nous l'a apprise ? »

« Celle-là même ! Dès que la musique commence, on danse ! »

« C'est un striptease » lui fais-je remarquer.

« On garde nos caleçons ? » August plaide.

« Parce que tu comptais vraiment les enlever ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« August, il y a deux petits garçons dans cet avion et quatre lesbiennes »

« Oui… deux petits garçons qui ont des pénis, et quatre lesbiennes, dont une est maman, l'autre stripteaseuse, et encore une autre qui a couché avec de nombreux amis à moi »

« Oh pitié ! Épargne-moi ça !

« C'est toi qui a demandé ! »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé du tout, je te disais juste que ce serait déplacé »

« Et je t'expliquais pourquoi ça ne le serait pas »

« Il est hors de question qu'on enlève les caleçons, August »

« C'est ce que je te disais ! Donc c'est d'accord ? »

« J'ai le choix ? »

« Non »

« Ok »

Quand nous arrivons près des autres, tout le monde est déjà installé. Henry et Roland sont tout au fond de l'avion, jouant à un jeu de cartes. A côté d'eux, se trouvent Emma et Regina, en train de se murmurer des trucs à l'oreille. La main de Regina est posée sur la cuisse d'Emma, et je suis certain qu'elles croient leur jeu sexuel discret… alors que soyons honnêtes ! Il n'y a rien de plus flagrant que leur désir incessant.

Devant elles, Robin et Marianne sont assis. Ils sont en train de rigoler à des blagues que leur offre Tink, assise en face d'eux. Je note que celle-ci a réservé un siège pour August. Et Mary-Margaret discute avec Belle et Ruby, avec réserve. Cette femme est tellement parfaite que j'ai du mal à croire ma chance. Je la rejoins, rapidement. Notre siège étant face à tous les autres, nous pouvons les observer. Et l'harmonie qui se dégage du groupe est phénoménale. Même si Emma et Regina sont dans leur bulle… et qu'Emma commence à rougir… signe que Regina est en train de dire des saletés. La pensée me fait rire. Leur fils est à côté d'elles et elles sont incapables de se retenir quelques heures. Ça leur donne un coté assez attendrissant, je dois bien le reconnaitre.

L'avion a décollé depuis quelques secondes, lorsque la musique éclate dans l'avion. On se croirait presque en boite de nuit. Je reconnais immédiatement la chanson : Can't Hold Us. August se lève immédiatement. Et je lui emboite le pas en soupirant.

On commence à se déhancher comme Ruby nous l'a appris. Celle-ci commence à nous acclamer, tout le monde fait pareil. Ils commencent tous à taper dans leurs mains en rythme, et Henry et Roland se joignent à nous en essayant de suivre nos mouvements. Tout le monde rit maintenant. Puis au refrain, ils chantent tous en chœur :

HERE WE GO BACK, THIS IS THE MOMENT, TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT, WE'LL FIGHT TILL IT'S OVER, SO WE PUT OUR HANDS UP, LIKE THE CEILING CAN'T HOLD US…

Ils crient quand on commence à enlever nos vêtements. Ils s'esclaffent lorsque les enfants font pareil, et moi-même j'ai du mal à garder mon sérieux. Tout ça est trop irréel. On est dans les airs, en chemin pour New-York, en partance du Caire, et je fais un striptease avec l'un des plus grands réalisateurs du monde, devant des acteurs qui vont être mondialement connus, une stripteaseuse, une maquilleuse et la femme de ma vie…

Je vois Emma prendre des vidéos. Et Mary me dévisager du regard.

Je ne sais pas réellement comment on en arrive là, mais tout le monde finit par se mettre à danser…

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre de toute ma vie. C'est magique.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **Point de vue d'August**

Quand l'avion atterrit, je sens le poids du stress s'écraser sur mes épaules. Le film doit être achevé dans un mois, dernier délai. Je me connais, je suis large. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être craintif… la carrière d'Emma Swan en dépend. Et si j'ai fait mon travail correctement, le monde entier devrait être spectateur de son génie et de son talent… elle le mérite.

Je les regarde s'éloigner tous les trois. Ils sont magnifiques. Henry leur tenant la main à toutes les deux. Les trois rayonnant de bonheur. L'aura qu'ils dégagent est presque trop forte. Je les ai entendus parler tout à l'heure. Regina va emménager avec eux. Et pour le tour du monde, elle essaiera de les rejoindre autant que faire se peut. Après tout, l'association qu'elle est en train de monter est un projet titanesque qui pourrait sauver d'innombrables vies.

J'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes fabuleuses dans ma vie. Et je dois bien admettre qu'Emma et Henry en font partie. Mais personne ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec Regina. Elle est la femme parfaite. Assez altruiste pour vouloir sauver le monde. Assez têtue pour tenir lui tenir tête. Et assez passionnée pour donner tout ce qu'elle a aux personnes qu'elle aime. Et la personne qu'elle aime aujourd'hui, c'est Emma. Tant mieux. Emma a une vraie âme. Elle saura lui rendre l'amour que Regina mérite. Personne d'autre n'aurait été à la hauteur.

J'ai eu peur pour elle pendant longtemps. Regina n'a jamais été appréciée à sa juste valeur. Les gens se servaient de sa gentillesse, en profitaient, puis la piétinaient. Elle avait fini par se forger une carapace pour se protéger, et principalement de sa mère. C'est dramatique. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne aussi néfaste que Cora. Comment un monstre sans cœur comme elle a-t-elle pu concevoir une fille comme Regina ?

Bientôt, Emma et Regina feront les unes de tous les journaux people. Ma main à couper qu'elles recevront une petite visite de la mère Mills… mais je ne me fais pas trop de souci. S'il y a bien une personne qui peut se défendre, c'est Emma. Et je fais aussi confiance à Henry : il pourrait parvenir à réchauffer un cœur gelé. Peut-être y arrivera-t-il.

 _Un mois plus tard._

J'ai failli perdre mon sang-froid plusieurs fois, mais j'ai réussi. Le film est fini. Et je dois dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi satisfait de toute ma vie. Je suis persuadé que c'est mon chef-d'œuvre. Toute mon âme a été versée dedans… et celle d'Emma s'y est rajoutée. Cela se sent.

Je vais pouvoir profiter à fond de cette journée qui promet d'être mémorable.

« Arrête de gesticuler, chéri » Tink me gronde gentiment.

« J'y peux rien, je me languis » fais-je semblant de geindre.

« Si tu ne me laisses pas attacher ta cravate correctement, nous ne serons jamais à l'heure »

Je me fige instantanément. Notre relation qui n'avait commencé que comme un simple amusement s'est vite transformée en quelque chose de bien plus sérieux. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis tombé amoureux de cette femme. Ce tournage a vraiment été un site de rencontres. On a tous trouvé l'Amour. C'est assez incroyable. Et je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de choses que depuis les sept derniers mois. J'ai eu l'impression de revivre mon adolescence. Et j'adore être habité de cette façon.

Il s'avère que Tink a eu raison et que nous sommes en retard pour le mariage. Alors que nous nous dépêchons de trouver une place, elle me donne des coups répétés sur l'épaule pour me « punir »… je suis certain que j'aurai droit à une punition plus intéressante, ce soir… on nous lance des regards réprobateurs, mais je m'en fiche.

A peine s'assoit-on que le canon de Pachelbel retentit, et nous nous levons à nouveau. Je repère de loin David et Mary-Margaret. Ils pleurent tous les deux. Ils sont très attendrissants, ces deux-là.

Je me tourne vers la brunette qui s'avance dans l'allée. Elle est magnifique. Son père lui tient le bras, et le sourire sur son visage n'a jamais été aussi éblouissant. Elle rejoint sa fiancée à l'autel. La salle commence à s'émouvoir. C'est le moment des serments… et je dois dire que j'ai toujours trouvé ça assez niais… mais en regardant Tink, je me dis que je serais peut-être prêt à le faire pour elle.

« Belle, lorsque je t'ai rencontrée… »

Et c'est parti. Pendant dix minutes, Ruby explique à quel point son amour est immense, et sa vie incomplète sans Belle. Puis c'est au tour de Belle. La salle entière pleure et moi je souris. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Mon regard croise celui de Regina, et je constate qu'elle sourit également. J'adore son côté cynique. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on s'entend aussi bien… elle me désigne sa montre du doigt, me faisant comprendre qu'elle a remarqué mon retard. Je pointe discrètement mon doigt vers ma compagne avec une grimace exaspérée. Elle secoue la tête, et je vois bien qu'elle ne me croit pas une seule seconde. Je hausse les épaules et détourne le chef, faussement vexé.

Les vœux sont finis. J'aime les histoires qui se finissent bien. Mais c'est toujours plus cool quand la fin est rapide, quand même.

Après les traditionnels échanges des « je le veux », tout le monde applaudit, et on peut passer à la réception. Les filles ont fait les choses bien : on est dans un immense jardin, loué pour l'occasion. Et je dois bien avouer que le buffet est somptueux.

Je vais retrouver David. Cet homme est relativement incroyable : quand Mary est dans les alentours, il devient tout niais. Mais il est le premier à faire des conneries avec moi. Et c'est assez rare que quelqu'un soit capable de me suivre dans mes délires. Ceci dit, j'en connais un qui est encore pire que moi… s'il veut faire du cinéma plus tard, je mise tout ce que j'ai sur lui. Henry est un génie. Je n'ai jamais vu un gamin aussi précoce. Ni aussi fou.

« Ça va, mon grand ? » je dis à David, gaiement.

« Difficile de ne pas aller bien, après ça » David me répond sur le même ton.

« Ça manque quand même un peu d'ambiance ! On trouve le petit, et on se fait une session d'action et vérité ? » je lui lance, diabolique.

« Euh… je ne suis pas sûr que le moment soit approprié, August »

« Tu plaisantes ? Réception de mariage ! C'est le meilleur moment, au contraire ! »

« August… » me dit-il, menaçant.

« Oh, allez ! Tu vas quand même pas te dégonfler ! »

« Je ne m'appelle pas Emma ! Je ne relève pas des défis quand on me challenge »

« Dégonflé ! »

David se tourne vers Mary. Mais celle-ci rit déjà devant mon insistance. Et elle n'a pas l'air réprobateur. David est vaincu.

« Allez c'est parti ! »

Je l'empoigne par l'épaule en lançant un clin d'œil à Mary et un baiser à Tink.

« T'as quoi de prévu ? »

Le ton de David est soudain joueur, impatient. J'ai envie de rire de sa bipolarité, mais je me retiens.

« Moi, rien. Je compte sur Henry »

On le retrouve avec ses mères. Comme d'habitude. Il est sur les genoux de Regina, et leur explique à grand renfort de gestes la dernière momie découverte. La vision me fait pouffer, et Henry se tourne vers nous.

« TONTONS »

Il se jette sur nous. Ces derniers temps, je ne suis plus son seul oncle. David est visiblement devenu le frère d'Emma. Et moi celui de Regina. Donc logiquement, David est mon beau-frère… ça me convient. Mais cet arbre généalogique commence à devenir trop compliqué. Même pour un esprit dérangé comme le mien.

« On peut vous l'emprunter ? »

Je reçois en retour des regards suspicieux des deux tourterelles.

« Ca dépend » me dit Regina.

« Arrête ton char, je suis sûr que vous avez mieux à faire » je lui lance, taquin.

Emma rougit. C'est presque trop facile de gêner mon actrice fétiche.

« C'est un mariage, August » Regina sourit, amusée.

« Essaie d'attraper le bouquet, alors ! A plus, les filles ! »

Henry ricane et on s'éloigne sans attendre. Je les entends soupirer, puis rire. Je suis certain qu'elles vont trouver un endroit pour s'éclipser quelque temps… elles ne pourront pas s'en empêcher, c'est évident.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? »

« Action ou vérité ? »

« Maintenant ? »

« Idée d'August » David se dédouane.

« Excellent » Henry approuve.

« Je comptais sur tes idées, petit »

« Super… j'en ai un ! Vous vous souvenez de notre chanson ? »

Si je m'en souviens… Henry l'avait inventée deux semaines auparavant. Il voulait que l'on monte un boys band avec David. On avait une chanson ridicule, une chorégraphie, le tout sur l'air de « Suddenly I See »…

Henry m'avait demandé de découpé la chanson, en ne gardant que le refrain, et la bande-son du reste de la chanson.

« Hors de question » désapprouve David.

« Arrête, c'est une super idée, mec ! Personne ne l'a entendue encore ! »

« On n'a même pas la chanson » il proteste.

Mais son refus semble déjà moins catégorique.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça » je dis en prenant mon téléphone.

Je compose rapidement le numéro de mon assistant, et lui demande de m'apporter le CD.

« Mais attendez, vous voulez faire ça où ? »

Sans se concerter, Henry et moi lui montrons l'esplanade qui surplombe le jardin. Probablement l'endroit où le DJ s'installera plus tard dans la soirée.

« Vous êtes vraiment sérieux, hein ? »

« Oui » Henry dit, ravi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on a trouvé des micros, des chapeaux de cow-boys, des lunettes, et mon assistant nous a apporté ce qu'il nous fallait.

« Vous êtes prêtes, les filles ? » je lance, rieur.

« Non » David répond.

Henry se contente de me sortir son rire diabolique, et je branche tout. La musique commence à retentir, et on se met en mouvement.

La chorégraphie est simple : un tour sur nous-mêmes, un clappement un tour de l'autre côté, un clappement trois pas en avant, un clappement trois pas en arrière, un clappement. Après on dandine nos fesses, on se les tape, on change de place et c'est reparti.

Tout le monde se tourne vers nous. Et c'est Henry qui commence à chanter.

 _Cette année, ma vie a changé, ma vie a changé,_

 _J'ai rencontré pleins de gens tarés, pleins de gens tarés,_

 _Et quoi que je fasse, ils feront partie de ma vie,_

 _Ma famille a tant grandi, Gina, August, David et Mary_

 _Il y a même Tink, Belle et puis Ruby,_

 _Suddenly, I see (suddenly I see), this is what I wanna be._

 _Suddenly I see (suddenly I see), why the hell this means so much to me._

Quand on commence à chanter le chœur d'Henry, nous voyons tout le monde rire. Ils se mettent à taper des mains, entrainés par la musique. Tink et Mary ont commencé à danser ensemble. Emma et Regina nous regardent avec des grands yeux. Et les mariées rient aux éclats. C'est à David de chanter, et il passe au milieu.

 _Cette année, ma vie a changé, ma vie a changé,_

 _J'ai trouvé un boulot d'fêlé, un boulot d'fêlé_

 _Des rencontres formidables, et puis vous l'a-t-on dit ?_

 _J'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie, elle est si belle et si jolie_

 _J'ai même arrêté d'faire pipi au lit…_

 _Suddenly I see (suddenly I see), this is what I wanna be,_

 _Suddenly I see (suddenly I see), why the hell this means so much to me_

Henry avait insisté pour cette rime du pipi au lit. David ne voulait pas, mais quand le gamin avait une idée en tête, rien ne l'arrêtait. Et de toute façon, on n'avait rien trouvé de mieux ! Mon couplet arrive, et je me positionne entre eux deux.

 _Ils se sont tous rencontrés, et ça c'est grâce à moi,_

 _Ils peuvent bien me remercier, je ne les contr'dirai bien sûr pas_

 _Je suis le plus grand réalisateur, et Henry a vu tous mes pouvoirs_

 _The power to be, the power to give, the power to see yeah yeah_

 _Suddenly I see,_

 _I got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see yeah yeah_

 _Suddenly I see,_

 _I got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see yeah yeah yeah_

 _Suddenly I see,_

 _I got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see yeah yeah_

 _Suddenly I see,_

 _I GOT THE POWER TO BE, THE POWER TO GIVE, THE POWER TO SEE YEAH YEAH_

La foule chante avec moi. Ils connaissent tous cette chanson. On reprend notre chorégraphie en leur lançant nos chapeaux, et nous chantons le dernier refrain en plaçant Henry debout sur chacune de nos épaules. On chante mal, les paroles ne sont pas en synchronisation parfaite, et on est ridicules. Pourtant tout le monde nous acclame à la fin de la chanson. Belle et Ruby viennent nous serrer dans leurs bras, en nous remerciant.

Somme toute, on passe une super journée. C'est Regina qui attrape le bouquet de fleurs de Ruby, et Mary celui de Belle. Je n'en suis même pas surpris, et je rigole de la gêne de mes amies. Elles sont vraiment trop mignonnes. Elles seront de très belles mariées.

La fin de la soirée est plus festive. Le DJ est super, et nous dansons toute la soirée. Pendant un slow, mon regard s'égare parmi les couples. Belle et Ruby sont magnifiques dans leurs robes blanches. Elles n'ont d'yeux que l'une pour l'autre. Il en va de même pour David et Mary. Quant à Regina et Emma, je n'ose même pas y penser. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un couple aussi visiblement amoureux que le leur. Mais contrairement à tous les autres, je ne les trouve pas niaises. Leur couple a l'air explosif, dans tous les sens du terme. Et je trouve ça beau.

« Tu es avec moi, chéri ? » Tink me murmure en me regardant.

« Oui, mon cœur. Je réfléchissais juste à la chance que j'avais »

Tink me sourit. Et son sourire me fait tourner la tête.

« Je t'aime » je lui chuchote pour la première fois.

« Je t'aime aussi » me dit-elle en retour.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi confiant de toute ma vie. C'est magique.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **Point de vue d'Emma** **.**

Il s'est écoulé deux mois depuis notre voyage en Égypte. Et ma vie n'a jamais été aussi parfaite. J'ai du mal à croire en mon bonheur.

Tink a aménagé chez August. Quand Regina l'a appris, elle est tombée des nues. Visiblement, c'était un pas immense pour lui. J'en suis heureuse. August est habité, mais c'est un mec en or.

Mary est enceinte de son premier enfant. Elle n'est avec David que depuis six mois, mais cela ne me surprend même pas. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble, c'est évident. Je suis persuadée qu'ils seront heureux. David va être mon garde du corps pour la tournée. Et grâce à ça, j'ai réussi à le convaincre que c'était un boulot de toute une vie, et qu'il était donc de mon devoir de les reloger à côté de chez nous. David a fini par craquer, et me laisser leur acheter un appartement voisin du notre. Tant mieux. Henry pourra grandir avec son futur petit frère ou petite sœur, et j'en suis ravie. Je n'imagine plus ma famille sans David et Mary, de toute façon.

Belle et Ruby sont parties en voyage de noces depuis deux semaines. Elles se sont octroyées un mois de paix. Et quand elles reviendront, je suis sûre qu'elles retrouveront aisément du travail. August les a chaudement recommandées à plusieurs de ses amies réalisateurs. Ruby veut devenir chorégraphe professionnelle. Je suis certaines qu'elle y arrivera. Elle a la carrure qu'il faut pour le faire.

Regina est amenée à s'absenter souvent, mais quand elle le peut, elle nous emmène avec elle. On a donc visité Paris, Bagdad, Erevan, et Lomé. Regina m'a promis que la prochaine fois, on irait à Nairobi. Elle devient de plus en plus stressée. Le seul truc qui parvient encore à la soulager, ce sont nos moments intimes. Je pense avoir un effet apaisant sur elle et j'en suis heureuse. Elle a le même sur moi…

Henry apprend de jour en jour. Il ne veut pas suivre le programme scolaire en fonction de son âge. Il demande à Mary de lui enseigner tout ce qu'elle sait. Tout l'intéresse. A ce rythme-là, je suis certaine qu'il passera son diplôme de fin d'études à 14 ans, et qu'il entrera à Stanford dans la foulée. Il en a la possibilité en tout cas.

Plus les jours avancent, plus je m'inquiète. La tournée approche. Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer l'attention que je suis sur le point de susciter. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe le plus.

Je veux demander Regina en mariage. Je veux qu'elle soit officiellement ma femme. Celle de personne d'autre. Certains journaux sortent régulièrement, en s'interrogeant sur notre relation. Des photos de nous sont souvent accompagnées de photos de Regina et Graham avec pour titre : « est-ce que Graham est au courant ? ». Ça me rend folle de rage, et il n'y a que Regina qui puisse me calmer dans ces moments là.

Cora est venue un jour à la maison. Nous jouions à « action ou vérité » et Henry venait de demander à sa Ma si nous désirions d'autres enfants. Nous avions ri, et Regina avait répondu que si Henry voulait un autre bébé dans la famille, et que j'en voulais moi aussi, elle ne serait pas contre l'idée. Quelqu'un avait toqué à notre porte, et j'étais allée ouvrir.

« Je sais que ma fille est avec vous. Je veux la voir » avait dit Cora sans même me saluer.

« Entrez votre Majesté, votre fille vous attend » lui avais-je répondu avec le plus grand sarcasme.

Elle s'était précipitée vers Regina, et lui avait jeté un magazine sur la table, un peu comme je l'avais fait quelques mois auparavant. Regina avait dû penser la même chose que moi, parce qu'elle m'avait regardée avec un sourire en coin. On s'était préparées à l'hypothèse de voir Cora. Gina m'avait dit qu'on improviserait et j'avais acquiescé.

« Arrête de sourire comme ça, Regina. Tu as l'air ridicule. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais sur ce magazine avec _elle_ ? »

« Ma vie privée ne vous regarde toujours en rien, Mère » Regina avait d'abord répondu en se levant.

Cora avait voulu s'offusquer, mais sa fille l'avait interrompue.

« Mais puisque vous voulez absolument savoir, je suis en couple avec Emma depuis deux mois. J'en rêve depuis bien plus longtemps. Je suis amoureuse d'elle. Et je compte bien finir mes jours avec Henry et Emma »

« Mais tu ne peux pas… »

« La seule chose que j'entendrai de vous à partir de maintenant, ce seront vos félicitations, Mère. Si vous n'en êtes pas capable, je vous prie de quitter notre maison. Et de ne plus jamais revenir »

Cora avait semblé s'étrangler. Elle s'était tournée vers moi, m'avait dit que tout était de ma faute. J'avais commencé à m'énerver, et tout avait dégénéré. Cora Mills ne m'effrayait pas une seule seconde. Regina avait pris ma défense, elle aussi. Et Cora avait fini par partir en nous traitant de tous les noms. Mais c'est Henry qui nous avait surprises. Il avait couru après Cora, et l'avait attrapée par la main.

« Cora, attends. Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant ! On a fait du gâteau »

Mille émotions étaient passées sur le visage de la vieille femme.

« Pourquoi voudrais-je manger du gâteau avec vous ? »

« Parce que je te mets au défi de le faire » Henry avait largement souri.

« Au défi ? »

« Oui, c'est notre jeu à mes mamans et moi »

Cora avait froncé les sourcils, et lui avait répondu avec une indifférence qu'il était clair qu'elle ne ressentait pas :

« Je ne sais pas si tu as bien compris notre dispute, Henry Swan. Mais je doute que tes mères acceptent de me recevoir encore une fois chez vous »

Henry avait rigolé. La porte était ouverte, et bien qu'ils soient à l'extérieur, on entendait tout. On se regardait avec Regina, ébahies que Cora ne soit pas déjà partie.

« Je peux te confier un secret ? » Henry avait murmuré.

« J'écoute »

« Mes mamans feraient n'importe quoi si je le leur demandais. Alors elles n'auront aucun problème à ce que tu manges du gâteau avec nous. Pour un pari, en plus »

« Pour un pari, oui »

« Allez, viens »

Et Cora était revenue. Elle avait même fini par jouer avec nous. A la fin de la soirée, elle regardait sa fille d'une autre façon. Et Henry l'avait conquise. Même moi elle semblait me regarder avec respect. Depuis ce moment-là, elle était souvent revenue. Et ses relations avec sa fille étaient devenues de vraies relations familiales. Elle s'offusquait avec moi de voir ce que les magazines écrivaient sur nous. Henry l'appelait Mamie, et moi belle-maman. On jouait tous les week-ends tous les quatre à action ou vérité. Et Cora avait même dit un soir à sa fille qu'elle était fière d'elle. Regina avait pleuré ce soir-là… C'était la première fois. Mon fils était vraiment un faiseur de miracles. Il suffisait qu'il croie en quelque chose pour qu'il se réalise.

Et je vais avoir besoin de toute son ingéniosité pour demander Regina en mariage. Je veux que tout soit parfait.

« Henry, j'ai besoin de ton aide »

On vient d'arriver à Berlin, pour la tout première avant-première de notre tournée. Regina nous rejoindra demain. Pour l'instant, elle est en plein recrutement de personnel à San Francisco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Maman ? »

« Je veux demander ta mère en mariage. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire »

« Eh bien, je pense que tu achètes une bague, et que tu descends sur un genou en lui posant une question » Henry répond, détaché.

J'entends David et Mary rire. On est dans la voiture, et David nous conduit à la salle de projection.

« J'ai déjà acheté une bague, mais j'ai besoin que ce moment soit unique, Henry »

« Je peux la voir ? »

« Qui ? »

« La bague, M'man » Henry roule des yeux au ciel.

Je la lui tends donc. Elle ne me quitte plus. Elle est composée de diamants rouges et violets entrelacés en filigrane sur toute la longueur de l'anneau. Elle semble simple mais brille de mille éclats. Et je trouve qu'elle nous ressemble. Henry siffle, approbateur.

« Elle est parfaite »

« Merci. Tu as une idée ? »

« Eh bien… pourquoi pas l'amener à Venise ? »

« Ca fait pas trop cliché ? »

« On s'en fout, Maman. Tu loues un bateau, tu prends du champagne et tu la demandes en mariage »

Je réfléchis à la question. Et je dois bien admettre que ça pourrait être sympa comme demande.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » je demande à mes deux amis.

« C'est très romantique, Emma » Mary approuve.

« Oui, ça lui plaira. Et puis on vous gardera le petit »

« On a deux jours de flottement ce week-end »

« Tu penses que Regina sera disponible ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je lui demanderai »

« Mamie devait venir nous voir ce week-end » Henry souligne.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai… d'ailleurs, je ne devrais pas lui demander sa bénédiction ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Si, ça lui ferait plaisir. Et puis elle te la donnera de toute façon »

Je téléphone donc immédiatement à Cora, en lui disant que j'ai besoin de la voir le plus tôt possible. Elle me demande si tout va bien et je la rassure, mais je lui dis que c'est quand même urgent. Elle rigole et me dit qu'elle saute dans le premier avion. Qu'elle sera à Berlin dans la soirée. Je souffle, soulagée. Cinq minutes plus tard, c'est Regina qui nous Facetime. Il est 9 heures du matin, chez tout. Ce qui signifie donc qu'il est minuit chez elle, environ.

« Coucou mon cœur » je réponds avec un grand sourire.

Henry est immédiatement à mes côtés, et crie « MAMAN ». Regina rit, aussi heureuse que nous de nous voir, visiblement.

« Vous me manquez, mes amours »

« Toi aussi »

« Juste pour vous dire que j'arrive demain après-midi à l'aéroport de Paris, heure locale. Je pense que nos vols arriveront en même temps »

« Oui » je confirme, enchantée.

« Et aussi, pourquoi est-ce que tu as demandé à ma mère de te rejoindre ce soir, Emma ? »

Quelle cafteuse, cette Cora. Elle ne pouvait décidément rien cacher à sa fille. Cependant je ne lui avais pas précisé de ne rien dire à ma future femme. Encore une fois, c'est Henry qui me sauve.

« Je ne peux pas te dire, Ma. C'est un pari que j'ai trouvé pour elle, et c'est le plus énorme de tous les paris que je vais lui donner »

« Eh mais attends-moi alors ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir le voir ! » Regina s'offusque.

« T'en fais pas, elle ne pourra le faire que ce week-end » Henry la rassure.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. D'ailleurs, on part à Venise. Ça fait partie du pari » Henry l'informe.

« Tu vas la faire se jeter dans la mer du haut d'une tour ? »

« Ne cherche pas à gâcher la surprise. Mais réserve ton week-end, Ma. Crois-moi, ça va valoir le détour »

« Ça marche. Je vous laisse, je tombe de fatigue »

« Bisous, mon cœur, bonne nuit » je lui souris.

« Emma ? Bon courage. Je suis avec toi, mon amour. Ne t'effraie pas. Tout va bien se passer. Ils vont t'adorer » me dit-elle.

« Merci, Gina. Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi, mon ange »

Quand on raccroche, mon cœur s'est emballé. Je me tourne vers Henry.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu étais un génie ? »

« Je dois bien admettre que sur ce coup-là, tu as été fort, petit » David confirme.

Quand nous arrivons sur place, j'ai le trac. Mais rien d'excessif. David a déposé Mary et Henry a l'hôtel pour qu'ils étudient. Les questions et les photos s'enchainent. David ne me quitte pas. Je retrouve avec bonheur August. Killian et Robin sont là, eux aussi. La première interview me semble étrange. Les journalistes s'intéressent bien plus à ma vie – pourtant banale – qu'à celle des autres. Les questions au départ professionnelles deviennent bien plus personnelles. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des journalistes au fond de la salle me demande avec aplomb :

« Pas mal de rumeurs courent à propos de votre relation secrète avec Regina Mills, Mademoiselle Swan. Un commentaire ? »

August se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire :

« Oui, un commentaire, Mademoiselle Swan ? »

Je ris. Je vois David, tapi dans les coulisses, qui lève un pouce dans ma direction pour me donner le feu vert. Je me retourne vers la foule, et dit :

« Qu'entendez-vous pas un commentaire, Monsieur ? »

Je n'ai pas aimé sa question et le lui fait savoir. J'oblige donc cet abruti a reformulé une phrase plus polie.

« Excusez-moi, Emma. Seriez-vous en couple avec Regina Mills ? »

« Absolument. Depuis plusieurs mois »

Des cris éclatent, des flashs fusent de tous les côtés.

« Est-il vrai que Graham Humbert a mal pris la nouvelle ? »

« Je ne le connais même pas. Et Regina le connait à peine mieux » je dis avec dédain.

Qu'est-ce que Graham vient foutre là-dedans ?

« Pour information, moi non plus je n'ai pas mal pris la nouvelle. Et pourtant, Regina Mills est ma meilleure amie. Elles auraient dû me demander mon accord avant de faire quoi que ce soit ensemble. J'étais le premier concerné, après tout » August s'exclame joyeusement.

Les journalistes rient, et je souris avec gratitude à mon réalisateur. C'est sa façon de remettre le journaliste indiscret à sa place.

La journée finit par toucher à sa fin, et c'est exténuée que j'arrive à l'hôtel. David me dit que je m'en suis très bien sortie. J'ai refusé de voir le film pour l'instant. Je veux le voir avec Regina et Henry pour la première fois. A New-York. Lors de la dernière projection. L'attente va être longue mais tant pis. Ça me semble mieux. Mes collègues ont l'air ravi du résultat, en tout cas. Et ravi est encore loin de la réalité. Ils ne parlent que de ça, et ne cessent de nous féliciter, August et moi. Les journalistes semblent partager l'engouement, mais c'est leur boulot, après tout.

Quand j'arrive dans la chambre, je m'aperçois que Cora est déjà là, et qu'elle aide Mary. Elle semble écouter attentivement ce que cette dernière enseigne, en rajoutant quelques points par ci, par là. David et moi sourions, attendris. Quand Henry nous voit, il se précipite sur nous. Cora s'avance avec un grand sourire, et me prend dans ses bras, rapidement.

« Bon, vas-tu me dire ce que je fais en Allemagne ? »

« Pas de suite, je te parlerai tout à l'heure, en tête a tête » je lui murmure.

Elle acquiesce, compréhensive. La soirée est géniale. August s'est joint à nous pour manger. Et il finit par être encore plus proche de Cora que de David. Les deux ont le même humour pince sans rire, et infiniment sarcastique. A la fin de la soirée, nous couchons le petit, les autres partent dans leur chambre, et j'entraine Cora, sur le balcon de notre suite. Je lui offre un verre de champagne qu'elle prend avec surprise.

« Je crois que je sais ce que tu vas me demander » dit-elle en souriant.

« Laisse-moi te le demander quand même, alors »

Cora sourit encore et me fait signe qu'elle m'écoute.

« Je vais demander ta fille en mariage ce week-end à Venise. Et j'aimerais que tu fasses partie du voyage. J'ai besoin de ta bénédiction, Cora »

« Tu l'as, Emma. Je serai honorée de te voir entrer officiellement dans notre famille »

On se prend dans les bras l'une de l'autre et cette étreinte n'est pas retenue. Elle est réelle. L'affection que nous ressentons l'une pour l'autre n'est pas fausse. Je le sens.

Le week-end à Venise est parfait. Regina attend avec impatience de voir ce qu'Henry a prévu pour sa mère, et ne cesse de les observer tous les deux. Ces derniers ne laissent rien transparaitre, et je vois la frustration de ma femme. Cela me fait rire. Le soir, je loue une péniche, comme Henry me l'a conseillé, et Regina est un peu surprise.

« Quand est-ce qu'ils vont le faire ce pari ? » souffle-t-elle.

« Gina, chérie. Tu ne veux pas te détendre et profiter avec moi ? » je rigole.

Elle me regarde, et me sourit. Puis elle m'embrasse.

« Je suis toujours détendue et je profite toujours avec toi, Emma » murmure-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

« Tu crois que ça suffira pour que l'on soit heureuses toute notre vie ? »

« Ça ne suffirait pas, si en plus de ça, je n'étais pas folle de toi »

« Donc avec tout ça, ça suffira ? »

« Pour toute la vie, oui »

« Alors j'aimerais que tu sois ma femme, mon amour. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Parce que je t'aime plus que tout, et que je veux être à toi, autant que tu le seras pour moi »

Quelque part au milieu de ma tirade, j'ai réussi à trouver ma bague. Et même dans la nuit, elle brille de tous ses feux. Mais rien n'illumine plus ma vision que le sourire de ma fiancée et ses larmes de joie qui coulent le long de ses joues. Quand elle me murmure son oui, en cachant son visage dans mon cou, je sens nos cœurs battre à l'unisson. Fort, vite. Elle me chuchote merci, et je lui réponds que je l'aime. Quand on s'embrasse, des feux d'artifice explosent sous mes paupières et dans ma tête.

Ma vie est parfaite. C'est magique.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **Point de vue de Regina** **.**

Les deux mois de folie prennent fin ce soir. Enfin.

Nous sommes revenus à New-York, ce matin. En fin d'après-midi, on va pouvoir aller voir le film d'August. J'ai hâte de voir ma fiancée sur grand-écran. Je suis persuadée qu'elle sera époustouflante.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Et je trouve ça incroyable que j'aie pu rencontrer la femme de ma vie dans l'établissement miteux de Robert Gold. Ma peau se hérisse à chaque fois que je pense à lui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dû accepter d'être son avocate dans cette affaire lugubre, le soir où j'ai rencontré Emma. Je ne l'ai appris que très tard, quand Henry m'a rapprochée de ma mère. Elle m'a avoué qu'il lui avait prêté beaucoup d'argent. Pour que je puisse suivre mes études. Ce qui m'a amené à travailler pour lui, gratuitement. Et j'ai gagné le procès, évidemment. Je ne me rappelle même pas la dernière affaire que j'ai perdue. Il y a trois ans peut-être.

Toujours est-il que ma vie est parfaite. A chaque fois que je repense à ma rencontre avec Emma, je souris. J'ai eu envie d'elle dès que je l'ai vue danser. Et se déshabiller. Mais je n'ai pris cette attirance que pour du désir charnel pendant longtemps. J'avais monté des murailles autour de mon cœur à cette époque. On m'avait déçue tant de fois… mais quand Emma avait commencé à me fuir pour de bon, il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps avant de me rendre compte que j'étais folle amoureuse d'elle.

Sortir avec Graham pour la rendre jalouse avait été une idée ridicule. J'avais été ravie de la voir débarquer dans mon bureau, furieuse. Elle m'avait blessée en embrassant cet abruti de Killian sous mes yeux. Et j'avais cherché à regagner le contrôle, coute que coute. Mais elle avait toujours eu le contrôle sur moi. Quoi que je fasse, c'est elle qui aura toujours le pouvoir sur moi. Je l'aime et l'admire plus que tout au monde. A une exception près : Henry. Notre fils. Je ne l'ai pas conçu. Et j'ai perdu dix ans d'éducation avec lui. Mais je suis bien décidée à être sa mère pour le restant de nos vies. Je l'aime tellement que c'en est ridicule. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.

Et en parlant de ça, j'ai enfin reçu les papiers d'adoption. On en a parlé avec Emma. Et elle est d'accord avec ma démarche. Je vais lui demander de les signer ce soir, après la projection du film. Je me languis de voir sa réaction.

« Chérie ? Dépêche-toi, David nous attend déjà » Emma me crie à travers la porte.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace, satisfaite de l'image que le miroir me renvoie, et sort. Emma est éblouissante, comme d'habitude. Et sa beauté ne cesse de me couper le souffle.

« Tu es magnifique, Gina » ma fiancée me complimente.

« Toi aussi, Em. Henry est descendu ? »

« Oui. Il est avec David, ils nous attendent »

Je me rapproche d'elle, prédatrice. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je sens ma peau bruler et mon cœur s'emballer à chaque fois que nous sommes toutes les deux. Emma recule, me lançant un regard dissuasif.

« Chérie… » me prévient-elle.

« Tu penses qu'on peut se réserver cinq minutes ? »

« On est déjà en retard » Emma proteste.

Mais sa tentative de fuite est bloquée par la table. Elle ne peut plus reculer, et je suis sur elle dans la seconde.

« Tu es sûre ? » je lui murmure.

Elle gémit. J'adore ce son. Comme son rire. Comme ses cris. Comme tout. Je rigole de son trouble et m'éloigne, victorieuse.

« Tu sais que tu regretteras ca ce soir, Gina, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'attends que ça mon amour »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et sort de la chambre. Elle me suit en riant.

La salle de projection est immense. Nous sommes au dernier rang. Henry est au milieu de la rangée, entre Emma et moi. August s'est assis à mes côtés, et Robin est à coté de ce dernier. Ce qui signifie que Killian est près d'Emma. Et j'ai horreur de ça. Quand je la regarde, mon énervement doit se lire sur mes traits parce qu'elle me fixe avec amusement.

Je reçois un message et le lis. Il est d'Emma : « vengeance ». Je la regarde exaspérée et lui réponds par message :

 **Regina, 17h28**

Ce n'était pas le genre de vengeance à laquelle je pensais tout à l'heure.

 **Emma, 17h28**

Vraiment ? Il va falloir que tu me montres à quoi tu pensais alors.

 **Regina, 17h29**

Je ne suis pas sûre que vous le méritiez, Miss Swan.

 **Emma, 17h29**

Bientôt Swan-Mills.

 **Regina, 17h30**

Pourquoi pas Mills-Swan ?

« Mamans, vous pouvez arrêter de vous textoter alors que vous êtes à côté l'une de l'autre ? C'est perturbant, et j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez un peu » Henry se plaint.

Emma rit et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Puis, nous écoutons notre fils, tandis que Killian est en grande discussion avec les producteurs. Tant mieux. Qu'il reste loin de _ma_ femme.

Le film commence et je reste coite. Je dois bien avouer que le film est un véritable chef d'œuvre. Introspectif, et pourtant léger. Intellectuel sans le montrer. Il en devient aussi bien blockbuster que film d'auteur. Et je crois voir défiler devant mes yeux la vie d'Emma avec l'âme d'August. J'en reste bouche-bée. Et je ne suis pas surprise que le public applaudisse à plusieurs reprises pendant le film, et éclate en tonnerre d'applaudissements à la fin.

Emma et Henry ont l'air sous le choc, eux aussi. Henry n'a pas apprécié de voir Emma embrasser Killian. Mais cela m'a à peine énervée. Je ne voyais pas Emma, je regardais Jennifer.

Quand ils doivent répondre aux questions, je remarque que la star du film est bel et bien Emma aux yeux des journalistes. Presque toutes les questions sont pour elle. Et les conversations du public ne tournent qu'autour d'elle. A chacune de ses réponses, tout le monde commence à parler avec enthousiasme. Elle les a tous envoutés. Tant mieux.

On lui pose finalement des questions sur Henry et moi. Le sourire d'Emma est si grand quand elle entend nos prénoms que je suis surprise que le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner. Mon cœur a arrêté de battre, en tout cas.

« Je suis contente que vous posiez cette question. J'en profite pour vous annoncer officiellement que Regina Mills a accepté de devenir ma femme »

Ce soir-là, quand je montre les papiers d'adoption à Henry, il se met à pleurer. Pour être tout à fait honnête, nous pleurons tous les trois…

 _Un an plus tard_.

On est en octobre. Je viens de raccrocher, et je suis encore trop sous le choc pour pouvoir réagir. Emma s'approche de moi, inquiète.

« Tout va bien, mon amour ? »

Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûre. Cora commence à s'inquiéter, elle aussi.

« Regina qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je sors finalement de ma rêverie, et mon regard se pose sur les visages inquiets d'Henry, Emma et Cora qui m'observent avec appréhension.

« C'était le comité Nobel norvégien »

Cora et Henry m'observent, leurs mâchoires se décrochant. Emma n'a toujours pas compris.

« Le quoi norvégien ? »

« J'ai été sélectionnée pour recevoir le prochain prix Nobel de la Paix en novembre » je développe.

Ils m'observent tous ébahis avant de se précipiter sur moi. Ils se mettent à faire la danse de la pluie tous les trois. Et voir ma mère faire ce genre de choses est proprement incroyable. A vrai dire, j'ignore si être lauréate est plus surprenant que ceci.

Pour la remise du prix, tout le monde m'accompagne en Suède, même Belle et Ruby. Et quand je monte sur scène pour mon discours, je ne sais même plus quoi dire. Celui que j'ai préparé ne me semble pas assez spontané, donc je l'oublie et parle plutôt avec mes tripes. Quand je finis mon discours, je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter :

« J'aimerais remercier les deux êtres qui m'ont appris ce qu'était le vrai amour, et la réelle entraide. Ils m'ont inspirée. Ils ont révolutionné ma vie et mon cœur. Mon fils, qui est l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde. Ma femme, qui m'a donné cette idée folle qu'il serait possible que je change le monde et que j'aide les gens par moi-même… merci à vous deux »

Je n'ai plus peur de rien. J'ai un fils. J'ai ma femme. Je sais que je ne risque rien. Emma et moi affronterons ensemble tout ce que la vie nous réserve.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'autant de bonheur soit possible. C'est magique.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **Point de vue de Henry.**

 _Trente ans plus tard_.

« Diplômé de Stanford à 20 ans en littérature, vous avez été agrégé en philosophie. Ensuite, vous avez commencé par embrasser une carrière d'avocat aux cotés de votre mère. Quelques années plus tard, vous avez réalisé plusieurs films, dont deux ont été oscarisés. Puis vous avez écrit Le Nouveau Pacte Social, qui a reçu un Prix Nobel, il y a deux ans. »

Je me contente de l'écouter poliment. Il a oublié plusieurs détails, mais mes mères m'ont toujours interdit de manquer de modestie. Et il serait impoli de lui faire remarquer ses oublis.

« Et maintenant, vous publiez un nouvel ouvrage, radicalement différent de tout ce que vous avez fait avant. Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné envie d'écrire celui-ci, et que représente-t-il ? »

« Eh bien ce livre, c'est ma vie. Ou plutôt celle de mes mères. Et si j'ai voulu l'écrire, c'est pour tenter de redonner espoir aux gens. Peu importe votre milieu social. Peu importe qui vous êtes. Le véritable amour existe. Il est souvent un choix pour les personnes qui ne sont plus amoureuses et qui ne veulent pas se séparer. Mais pour mes mères, ce n'a jamais été comme ça. Elles sont tombées amoureuses, et rien n'a pu diminuer leurs sentiments. Je voulais aussi essayer de faire comprendre aux gens que l'amour filial n'est pas que biologique. Je ne me sens pas plus connecté à Emma parce qu'elle m'a donné naissance. Il n'y a aucune différence pour moi. Et je pense que beaucoup de personnes ont besoin de comprendre ce mot de connexion et d'amour »

« Vous avez donc repris le titre du film d'August Wood, qui a été le point de départ de leur histoire d'amour » le journaliste précise.

« C'est bien ça, oui. _Once Upon a Time_. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était un titre parfait. Notre vie est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Et pourtant, c'est un conte de fée. Quand j'étais enfant, ma mère biologique m'a donné tout l'amour et tout le temps qu'elle avait. Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose à elle. Quand j'ai rencontré ma mère adoptive pour la première fois, j'ai immédiatement su que c'était elle la pièce manquante. Pour ma mère. Pour moi. Pour notre famille »

« On voit dans votre livre que c'est elle qui a trouvé Emma et l'a présentée à August Wood »

« Oui. Regina a été notre sauveuse » je souris avec affection.

« Finalement ce chef d'œuvre du cinéma, que tout le monde considère encore aujourd'hui comme un incontournable, a été bien plus qu'un film pour vous tous »

« Oui. Personne ne peut imaginer à quel point ce film nous a tous changés. D'ailleurs, Roland McGuire s'en inspire très largement dans son dernier court-métrage, si vous regardez bien. Ce film reste notre point d'ancrage à tous »

« Vous êtes très proche de Roland ? »

« Je le considère comme un frère, en effet »

« Et que deviennent Mesdames Swan-Mills, ces derniers temps ? »

Cette fois, je rigole franchement.

« Elles sont fidèles à elles-mêmes. Elles voyagent avec leur association, à la recherche de personnes dans le besoin »

« Vous les voyez souvent ? »

« On passe tous nos week-ends ensemble, oui »

« Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, comment faites-vous pour vous retrouver avec vos emplois du temps ? »

« On a une maison en Égypte. Et le week-end chez les Swan-Mills sont des jours familiaux fériés, impossibles à manquer. Le reste de la famille nous y rejoint quand ils le peuvent »

« Vous avez perdu votre grand-mère, récemment. Toutes mes condoléances »

« Merci. Ça a été très dur, oui. Cora est restée forte et alerte jusque dans ses derniers moments. Elle était une force de la nature, et l'humanité a perdu une grande femme »

« Permettez-moi de changer complètement de sujet, mais on vous a prêté plusieurs relations. Votre petite sœur a récemment confié que vous fréquentiez un jeune mannequin… »

« Ah oui, Lily a dit ça ? »

« A Vanity Fair, si nos informations sont correctes »

« Quelle peste. Je lui en toucherai deux mots » dis-je ironique.

« Les rumeurs sont-elles fondées ? »

« Ma sœur vous répondra » dis-je en souriant poliment.

Je n'aime pas réellement parlé de ma vie privée. Et Stella ne regarde personne d'autre que moi. Je vois d'avance les tabloïds se déchainaient devant nos vingt ans d'écart, son métier de mannequin, le mien d'intellectuel, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de ça.

« Une dernière question. Etes-vous content de votre livre ? »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à cette question.

« Il ne sera jamais aussi bien que la réalité, ou tel qu'il est dans ma tête. Ma plume ne pourra jamais égaler ce que je ressens. Mais il se rapproche au maximum de ce qu'a été notre vie, et j'aime expliquer cette histoire. J'espère pourvoir la raconter à mes enfants ou mes neveux, plus tard »

« Merci, Monsieur Swan-Mills »

« Merci à vous »

Quand je rentre chez moi le soir, Stella m'attend. Ces derniers temps, elle me parle d'avoir une relation publique. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la femme de ma vie. Je le sais, parce que j'ai toujours ressenti ce genre de choses. Je l'attends avec impatience. J'espère avoir la chance de la rencontrer un jour. Et en attendant, je sors avec des femmes plus jeunes, que je suis sûr de ne pas faire souffrir. Je me surprends à compter les jours dans ma tête. Plus que trois avant de retrouver ma famille.

Mon vendredi soir arrive enfin. Apres une semaine éclectique de tournée, je vais enfin pouvoir me détendre en famille. Le meilleur moment de la semaine. Je saute dans le premier avion. Je serai bientôt au Caire. Il faut que je touche un mot à Neal et Lily. Je suis sûr que c'est Neal, le fils de Mary et David, qui a craché le morceau à ma sœur. Ils ne se cachent rien, de toute façon. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne saurait pas garder mon secret. La pensée me fait rire. C'est comme ça dans notre famille : rien ne reste un secret bien longtemps. La plus bavarde c'est Mary… mais Emma ne sait rien que Regina ignore et inversement. Je suppose que ça compense le manque de discrétion de Mary dans une certaine mesure : il n'y en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre. Je secoue la tête en riant. Ils sont incroyables. Je ne changerais ma vie pour rien au monde.

Quand la maison se dessine devant mes yeux, mon cœur commence à battre vite. J'ai l'impression de recommencer à respirer.

« Henry » Regina a un grand sourire quand elle me voit arriver.

Regina est installée sur Emma, dans le transat. Elles guettaient mon arrivée. Comme d'habitude. Mon sourire doit être aussi éclatant que le leur. Avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de se lever pour m'accueillir, je suis sur elles. Je m'écrase sur Regina, et leur fait un énorme câlin d'ours. Elles rient, et Emma fait semblant de s'étouffer.

« Henry, tu deviens trop grand pour ça ! » dit-elle.

« Vous ne supporteriez pas que je m'arrête »

« Moi je ne te trouve pas trop grand » Regina sourit, approbative.

« Eh ! Tu es censée prendre mon parti ! » Emma s'offusque.

« Mamans ! Est-ce que Lily est arrivée ? » je demande, pour couper court à la fausse dispute qui est sur le point de commencer.

« Oui, elle… »

Mais les bras de ma sœur se referment déjà autour de mon cou. Elle s'écrase sur moi, alors que je suis encore au-dessus de mes mères, et Emma recommence a rouspéter. Elle serait plus crédible si elle arrivait à retenir son rire.

« Coucou mon grand-frère adoré ! Je t'ai manqué ? » me susurre Lily, ma petite sœur.

Lily est née quand j'avais 14 ans. Un an après Neal. Ils ont grandi ensemble. Puis quand ils sont devenus adultes, leur amour fraternel s'est transformé en quelque chose de plus passionné. Ils sont mariés depuis 10 ans.

« Oui. En fait, non. Je voulais te demander comment tu as pu balancer ma vie privée à Vanity Fair »

Lily se redresse immédiatement en rougissant. Son métier d'actrice la conduit souvent à être interviewée. Et notre famille étant particulièrement connue, nous n'échappons jamais à ce genre de questions familiales.

« Oh oh ! C'est pas moi, c'est Neal ! »

Son mari, qui est apparu sur le pas de la porte sourit, gêné. Derrière lui, se trouvent David et Mary que je m'empresse d'aller embrasser.

« C'est pas de ma faute, mec ! Tu la connais… elle m'a harcelé jusqu'à ce que je craque » se dédouane-t-il.

« Tu as une petite amie ? » Emma demande, ravie.

« On la rencontre quand ? » Regina enchérit, sur le même ton.

« Ce serait tellement bien que tu trouves ton âme sœur » Mary conclut.

Je regarde Lily, réprobateur.

« Désolée » grimace-t-elle.

Elle connait la ténacité des femmes de la famille. Mais après ce que je leur ai fait vivre pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble, aussi bien Emma et Regina que David et Mary, je suppose que ce n'est que justice. Ou le karma.

Emma et Regina s'éloignent en riant de ma gêne, main dans la main, heureuses. Elles vont sûrement finir de préparer le diner. En trente ans, je crois qu'elles n'ont jamais cessé de s'accrocher l'une à l'autre. Même pour manger. Regina a toujours une main sur la cuisse d'Emma. J'espère trouver ce genre d'amour un jour, moi aussi. Parce qu'une relation comme la leur, c'est tout simplement magique.

 **The End.**

 **Voila. Bon ben je vous ai mis l'épilogue directement ! Du coup, l'histoire est complètement finie. J'espère que la fin vous a plu également, et que vous ne vous êtes pas trop embrouillées dans tous les PoV :/**

 **Dans ma tête c'est assez clair, mais je n'ai aucune idée si en vrai ça l'est aussi :')**

 **Merci à tous pour votre encouragement continu. Un merci tout particulier a ceux qui m'ont régulièrement fait part de leur expression (vous vous reconnaitrez). Un immense merci personnel a ZoZen qui ne voulait absolument pas que je parte sans finir d'écrire mon chapitre 13. Et enfin, un merci ému a toutes les personnes qui ont lu et qui y ont pris du plaisir. Cette fanfiction était pour vous.**

 **Les choses sérieuses commencent pour moi, maintenant. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !**

 **Bisouuuuuuus. Et à bientôt, qui sait ?**

 **Bonne vie, les amis !**

 **S.**


End file.
